


Cast watch My Hero Academia with other bullshits

by SachethStark



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Yaoyorozu Momo, Broly in this fanfic is of DBS:Broly Movie, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Eventual too OP Izuku Midoriya, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Multi, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Saiyan Hisashi Midoriya, Saiyan Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Some other Saiyans, overprotective hisashi midoriya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachethStark/pseuds/SachethStark
Summary: An American Pro Hero, Projector invites the Class 1-A and 1-B students, their parents, U.A. staff, and some pros to watch their show. Surprise! Even the villains are here! Hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA-*cof**cof*(got overexcited 😋), Main ships:- Izuku x Harem, Todochako, Iidamei, and Bakushima. Past DBS, present time BNHA. Rating-M for Bakugo's language.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 34
Kudos: 134





	1. Prologue

(This FanFiction starts after the fight between Endeawhore and High-End Nomu:-Hood)  
It was a fine morning over the skies of the city of Musutafu, Japan. Principal Nezu sat comfortably in his office in U.A. High School thinking about the new type of Nomu when he heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in!”, Nezu said cheerily.  
Nezu was surprised to see that it was his old friend, an American Pro Hero named Projector (Real name:- Clark Rogers).  
“Hey, Nezu, how are you doin’ man?”, asked Projector in his American accent.  
The dog, mouse, bear thing replied happily, “I’m great, Clark, how about you buddy?”  
Clark told with his usual bubbling personality, “I’m freaking great, Now you are the Princi’ of the most prestigious hero school, huh?”  
“Yea, I’m mean, the job’s tough with Class 1-A constantly getting caught in Villain fights, but, what brought you all the way from the States to Japan?” asked Nezu while sipping tea from the never-ending teacup that came from nowhere.  
“Oh yea, actually, I’m here to show you the past, present and the future from the view of All Might’s Successor, which could help a lot in the missions”, told Clark to Nezu.  
“Are you sure about that?” asked Nezu stoically, thinking about the consequences that can happen after watching the future.  
“Yea, besides, it’s like I’m returning your favor.”, told Clark  
“Ok Sure then, I’ll prepare the school auditorium to begin the viewing .” finished Nezu as he got up from his chair and started going towards the Teachers’ Alliance (teachers’ dorm) with Projector.  
“And also can you try to bring the League of Villains, Overhaul, Gentle, La Brava, and Stain, they might change their thinking about society as a whole, may have a change of heart and stop being a villain.”, said Projector.  
“Are you sure about it?” asked, a worried Nezu.  
“Yup! A 100% surety to bring the villains, at least, one of them will. The boy’s father for sure.” answered Projector, whispering the last part.  
“What was that?”, asked Nezu.  
“Nothing!”, replied Clark, sheepishly with a smile.  
And after that, Nezu went on to the teachers’ dorm, told them about the viewing. Most of them agreed, while All Might, Midnight, and Eraserhead refused at first, but agreed later, after some convincing. Nezu asked Eraserhead and Vlad King to get their classes and Shinso, Powerloader to get Hatsume, and Snipe to get Big 3. He went to call other Heroes requested by Projector. While Projector was outside the dorm, making his call to Giran, to get the League to come to U.A. It was a hard bargain but was able to convince Giran to get them here.  
After inviting the required people, Nezu and Projector went towards the gate with passes to bring in the League.

While all of this is happening, let’s move to Class 1-A to see what shit they were up to since they were free without any Villain attacks on them. Everyone was present in the common room.  
As the day being Saturday, they had plans to go out as a class to Kiyashi Shopping Mall to have fun. So they had gotten up earlier than usual. As they didn’t have any better job to do, they decided to play Monopoly of 4 teams with 2 members each. The teams were Izuku and Kirishima, Bakugo(Reluctantly agreed to play to beat ‘Deku’ and ‘Icy Hot’), and Tokoyami, Shoto, and Shoji, Sato, and Ojiro.  
The girls except for Uraraka(wanting Izuku’s team to win; some of them loved him, Momo for sure, some were unsure, while Ochaco used to love him before, but now since all that suppression of her feelings caused it to turn into admiration. BUT, How the hell did they fall in love with him??), Iida and Koda were watching the game. Sero and Kaminari were commenting, Aoyama was admiring himself looking at a mirror. Mineta(hoping not to get beaten into a pulp by Izuku) was perving on the girls. After about 45 minutes into the game, Izuku’s team won with basically everything in their hands and he was playing with money and doing funny theatrics to which the girls were cheering, and giggling.  
Kirishima was comforting Bakugo, who lost and was rethinking life choices(Basically thinking how to beat the shit out of Deku). Todoroki’s team was in Jail, Sero and Kaminari were LTAO, and Tenya(was being ignored) was reprimanding Izuku with his boi movements. While this was happening, their insomniac homeroom teacher entered and announced that the students were called to the Auditorium by Nezu, for some viewing. The students groaned as they had to abandon their ‘Beautiful’ plan. Disappointed, they went to the Auditorium.

When Class 1-A reached the Auditorium they were surprised to see their neighbor Class 1-B, Mei Hatsume, Hitoshi Shinsou, their Parents(except Mineta’s and Monoma’s) talking among themselves more specifically Inko, Bakugos, Rei Todoroki, and Tadashi and Yoshiko Yoayorozu, Big 3, the U.A. staff, some of the Pros like, Death Arms, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Backdraft, Gran Torino, Endeawhore(he had a huge scar now, Shoto was having a silent existential crisis), Burnin, Hawks, Mirko, Edgeshot, Gang Orca, Crust, Fatgum, Ryukyu, Native, Bubble girl, Uwabami, Gunhead, Centipider, Rocklock and the Wild Wild Pussycats with Kota in casual clothing.  
The first person to yell was none other than McExplodi, “WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!? AND WHY IS MY OLD HAG HERE?”  
The Blonde explosive kid was whacked on the head by his mom with yelling, “WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOU GODDAMN BRAT!”  
The others just sighed and shook their heads at seeing the ‘colorful’ conversation taking place in front of them, while Mr. Bakugo was trying to stop the argument between his wife and son. After the argument was over. Iida asked why they had been called to the auditorium.  
As they were about to settle down, Nezu and Projector entered with the League. The heroes and the students got in a defensive stance but dropped it after Nezu had told them that he called them also for the viewing.  
Shigaraki, irritated, asked, “Why are we here in U.A. today?”, while Toga was squealing, “Izu-baby!”. Izuku tensed up, Momo created an FGM-148 Javelin rocket launcher. Izuku stopped Momo from blasting Toga away. Momo kept the weapon for safety.  
Kurogiri said, “Behave!”  
They groaned.  
Mina and Setsuna shouted, “Mamagiri!”, Kurogiri groaned and other villains laughed.  
Nezu then said, excitedly, “I’ve called all of you to this auditorium to introduce you all to my old friend and American Pro Hero, Projector.”, and then turned to his friend and asked, “Clark, going to introduce or what?”  
“Yeah, sure.”, told Clark to Nezu while chuckling, and turned to the crowd, and introduced himself, “Hi, the name’s Clark Rogers, a.k.a Projector, here to show you fine people the past, present, and the future from the perspective of a person among you people. Can you guess~?”, he asked the crowd expectantly.  
While people were still guessing, Nezu answered excitedly, ”It’s IZUKU MIDORIYA!!”.  
Everyone was shocked to hear the name. They never expected it to be their little green-haired, freckle-faced cinnamon roll out of all people. Izuku thought it would be either Shoto, Tenya, Momo, or Bakugo. But this was highly unexpected, even for himself.  
Izuku(he was a bit more confident compared to that of the start of his high school) asked, “Why me? Why not someone else?”  
Inko asked Projector, “Wh-why is m-my baby t-that p-person?”  
The rest thought, ‘That’s where he got that from.’  
Bakugo also yell-asked, “WHY THE HELL IS IT SHITTY NERD? WHY NOT ME? I’M BETTER THAN THESE EXTRAS”. Mitsuki slapped his head and shouted, “SHUT UP, KATSUKI!!”  
“Are we seriously here for this?” was heard from an annoyed Shigaraki.  
People ignored Bakugou’s rants(Silenced by being Knocked out, courtesy of Mitsuki Bakugo) and Shigaraki as they were waiting for the explanation.  
“Izuku midoriya is that person because he has higher chances than any of us, who can avert the future that we don’t want to see or experience, and has the drive to even save villains and correct their ways(to which Dabi smiled).”, answered Mr. Clark to the raised question.  
The others were happy to hear a satisfactory explanation of the question raised within their minds. And now cheered Izuku for being that person who could keep them safe in the future.

As Nezu was about to announce the start of the viewing, two figures entered the Auditorium. The first person was wearing a black tuxedo and white tuxedo shirt with black leather shoes. He had white messy hair like Izuku’s and had bright crimson red eyes. The second person was none other than Eri. She was wearing the dress that she had worn during the Cultural festival. She looked really happy in his arms. He just entered and said, “Sorry for my late arrival, was a bit busy teaching and playing with little Eri.”  
Inko, Mitsuki, Masaru, and Shigaraki looked surprised. Nezu, All Might, and Gran Torino looked extremely angry, and upon seeing the man that had entered the Auditorium, they wondered ‘how the hell did he escape Tartarus!!?’  
Izuku, Momo, Shoto, Tenya, and Kirishima felt the same fear that they felt when they went to rescue Bakugo. But Izuku also looked surprised. He felt some deep familiarity coming from the person. He was sure that he remembered seeing the man somewhere but did not clearly remember about it. Bakugo also felt the same way as Izuku.  
Eri finally sees Izuku. She asks the man to put her down. He puts her down. She runs to Izuku, who picks her up. Then the man spoke up.  
All for One said, “ It’s nice to meet you again, All Might.”, he turned, looked at Inko and Izuku, and smiled warmly. Inko smiled back warmly. Izuku just glared at the man as he recognized him(It was his Dad!).  
Izuku thought, ‘Why does he feel very familiar and why the hell is he smiling at me.’  
All for One walked towards Inko, and continued, “Hi Inko. It’s been a long time.”, he chuckled, and said, “How are you and our sport?”  
Inko started to cry, hugged Hisashi, and said, “We are fine, Hisashi. Where were you all these years? I and Izuku missed you so much, you know.”, Izuku, who had a fake smile on, glared holes into All for One, aka, Hisashi’s head.  
Hisashi fidgeted a little and then answered, “Well you see, I was in America, running my business. It was a hard time to bring it back on its legs.”  
“Don’t lie, darling. You know that I can see through your lies, right? Besides, you are a bad liar like Izuku, dear. Also, your business is not gonna see a decline in the next 20-40 years. So, Where. Were. You!”, said Inko as she pinched Hisashi’s ear.  
Before Hisashi could answer, All Might, and Gran Torino came up in front of him, glared at the Man, and asked in anger, “What are you doing here, All for One?!”, only a few were shocked and terrified to see the devil himself, others were confused. Then understood that he was the man that All Might had fought against at Kamino Ward.  
Hisashi just chuckles, and answers, “I came here to meet my wife and son after a long time, you know. I left Inko and Izuku to keep them away from our conflicts. I suppose you might understand if you had a family, All might.”, he chuckled again and asked, “So, are you wondering how my skull is still intact after you crushed it.”  
All Might growled and answered, “Ohh, then what about my stomach and most of the respiratory system.”  
Everyone was shocked more after they heard what All Might and All for One had done to each other.  
Izuku and Inko yelled, “You did what, All Might/Hisashi ?!!”  
Hisashi answers, smiling, “Well that was the fight that happened six years ago. My face from the nose to the tip of the head was crushed. After the fight, it was the doctor who had partially fixed it. I don’t know why. But then I started missing you both. So I thought of searching for a quirk that will help me heal my destroyed face. Then I found little Eri with the help of Search and got my face healed. In fact, I feel as strong as I was before the fight six years ago.”, he turned to Ragdoll and said, “And Ragdoll I’m going to return your quirk. Sorry for stealing it. Your quirk was pretty intriguing.”, and gave a charming smile. Ragdoll couldn’t help but blush a little. Inko whacked Hisashi’s head.  
Nezu, a little scared about his school, still kept his cheerful personality, and asked, “What’s your Civil name? How did you escape Tartarus Prison, All for One? And how did young Eri heal you? As far as I remember, she couldn’t control her quirk. And why are you here though?”  
Hisashi answers, “Oh sorry for the late introduction. My name’s Hisashi Midoriya and formerly known as, All for One. I escaped Tartarus easily. I used the Short Circuit quirk on the security system, then cloned myself, used a Super Healing quirk on myself, and warped into Eri’s room. Whoever took care of her was an asshole. She really had no education. Well, she was a quick learner though. Took the lessons to her heart. Then I taught her the concept of time. After many attempts, she healed me. I also had to convince her that her quirk is not a curse. I really want to destroy the person who didn’t take care of her properly.”, Overhaul felt a shiver run down his spine. He continued, “I didn’t come here to just visit my family. I came here to stay and live with them for the rest of my life(most people gasp, surprised). And give some of the things to Izuku for his achievements(Izuku had stars in his eyes and was still glaring).”  
Most of the people were relieved but still didn’t believe him and were scared.  
Izuku asked, excited and a bit angry, “What are those things, Dad?!”  
Hisashi answered, ruffling his hair, “First, I‘m giving you back your quirk.”  
Izuku ask-yelled with a little increase in his anger, “I HAD A QUIRK? WHAT WAS IT? WHY DID YOU TAKE IT?”  
Hisashi bent down, and said, “Yes Izuku, you had a quirk. But it was an evolved version of mine. I called it All for One 2.0. You can steal Quirks, give away Quirks, or keep Quirks with you. Also, you can copy Quirks permanently into your quirk arsenal. Also due to your enhanced gene pool, there isn’t a limit for how many quirks you can store but currently, I think you can hold up to 30-40 Quirks(Everyone was surprised). Also, my boy, I took your quirk because I thought that when it would manifest, it may cause an unexpected accident and people may treat you as a villain.”  
Hawks asks, “Wouldn’t you want your son to be a villain like you?”  
Hisashi gets agitated and answers, “NO!!, I wouldn’t mind whatever he chooses to be in his life. I didn’t want my son to make the mistakes I made. He wanted to be a hero for as long as I can remember, how can I go against my own son. That is why I retired from Villainy. Also, I wouldn’t drag them down with me and cause them problems because they are precious to me. I already accidentally killed my brother 17 decades ago. I still regret doing it.”, He slumped down, Inko comforted him. Most of the people were surprised, to be specific most surprised were All Might and Gran Torino.  
Though most were now sympathizing Hisashi, still were doubting if he was faking it or not.  
“Then what about the time you killed, my master, Nana?”, asked, an angry All Might.  
“Ohh, about that, I didn’t actually kill her you know. She escaped her death. She didn’t die that day. It was her idea to enact as if she died that day. It was to help you become a stronger hero that would help keep peace in this world.”, said Hisashi.  
All Might and Gran Torino, looked utterly confused.  
Inko asked, “Who’s Nana? By chance is she Nana Shimura?”, All Might, Hisashi, and Gran Torino started sweating profusely.  
Projector deadpanned, “Can we continue, Hisa-”  
Endeawhore suddenly interrupted and said, “Huh, I think your son should be removed from U.A. We don’t want Villains in the hero courses.”, Most were shocked at what Endeawhore had said.  
Izuku snapped, “What did you say ENDEAVOR!!? IF I SHOULD BE THROWN OUT OF U.A., THEN YOU SHOULD BE THROWN TO TARTARUS FOR HOW YOU TREATED YOUR FAMILY, YOU HYPOCRITE!! I HAVE ENOUGH EVIDENCE FOR YOU TO ROT IN THERE FOR REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE! I also have evidence from my best friend, Shoto, who told me how you trained him to be your perfect tool to pass All Might from the age of 4. Also, don’t forget about Touya Todoroki(Todoroki family flinched), he ran away because of you, Flaming Trash-bag. He ran away from your house, stayed homeless, now do you know how or where he is(Dabi was sweating profusely). GODDAMMIT!!! I tried to give you a chance, as Todoroki gave, but after this, NO!!. You dug your own grave, Endeavour.”, he seethes with anger, he was producing a white aura around him and is being calmed down by Momo and a few of his friends and some of the parents that knew Izuku. Hisashi was wondering how Izuku was able to use Ki without even realizing it. Others glare at Endeawhore. He looks back at Endeawhore, and continues, as his aura changes to light yellow, others move away from Izuku a bit, “Actually, Touya is here you know. He became a VILLAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!! Am I right Dabi, or should I say Touya?”  
Everyone was shocked and then turned their head towards Dabi, Shoto looked expectantly at Dabi, he called, “Hey Candy Cane”. Shoto ran and hugged Dabi, Shoto was crying a bit. Other Todorokis joined him. Endeawhore looked down with guilt.  
Nezu spoke, “Enji, we are talking about the matter after today’s viewing,” he turned to Izuku(by now his aura had died down) and said, “Young Midoriya, can you give those evidence that you have so we can start investigating on the matter.”, Izuku slowly nodded. Nezu asked, “But how did you get those pieces of evidence?”  
Izuku looked up, still crying, and said, “Well I have access to the Dark Web. There are a lot of disturbing facts about everything there, even the government and HPSC.”  
The Todoroki family went out for some family bonding time.  
The rest shocked and thought, ‘What the? How is he able to access the Dark Web?’  
Izuku now turned to All Might, almost tears running down his cheeks, “All Might, after all these can I still be a hero?”  
This question broke many people’s hearts, some started crying. They never thought the most heroic person they knew would ask this question.  
All Might came and hugged the boy in a fatherly manner(Hisashi glared at All Might), and said, “Young Midoriya, no matter what people say and no matter what your parental lineage is, you are always the best successor I could ever ask. Don’t think about such things, my boy. I’m sure that you would be the greatest hero.”, Many others cheered Izuku up. He was again happy.  
Hisashi came towards Izuku and asked, “Izuku, do you still want your Quirk, even though it may seem villainous to people?”  
Izuku turned towards his dad and replied with determination, “Dad, pass it back to me. No quirk is villainous. It only depends on how people use it. And I’ll use it only for the good and betterment of society.”  
“Okay, I’ll also give some of the original quirks that I have and some of the copies of the rest of the quirks. It may be too painful. I’ll give you twenty of them first. Are you ready, Izuku?”, asked Hisashi. Izuku nodded. Hisashi placed his hands on his son’s head and started the transfer. A black and red glow came at the contact. After a few minutes, the transfer was complete. Izuku fell down on his knees and clutched his head. Momo came and caught him. He then screamed at the top of his lungs for 30 seconds. He again gave off an aura of white color, which heated the surroundings a little bit. His hair also became spikier just for some time and went back to normal. He got up, stumbled a little bit.  
Momo asked with concern, “Are you okay, Izuku?”  
Izuku said, excitedly, “Wow!”. People were confused. He continued, “My quirk and One for All are complementing each other.”  
“What do you mean, Mophead?”, asked Kyoka.  
He said, “My quirk, All for One 2.0 is enhancing the properties of One for All, So now the top limit has increased to 40%. And, One for All enhanced all the quirks now present in my body other than itself. Also, I can feel that my physical strength and stamina have increased.”  
Kamakiri commented, “That’s Insane!!”  
One of the parents asked, “Yeah it is Incredible. But what is One for All?”  
Izuku, Momo(she got to know about it accidentally), Bakugo, Hisashi, All Might, Gran Torino, Nezu, and Recovery Girl started sweating profusely.  
Aizawa asked sternly, “What is it, Problem Child? Is it your quirk? Isn’t it Super-Power?”  
Hisashi, Momo, Bakugo, All Might, Nezu, Gran Torino, and Recovery Girl gave Izuku a deadpanned look that said ‘Really? Seriously!? Super-Power?’  
Izuku replied, “I-it w-will be e-explained l-l-later when we watch it. I guess...”  
Projector said, “No spoilers.”, The eight mentioned people nodded silently. The rest of them became curious.  
Hisashi coughed, and turned towards Izuku, “And now for your second gift. Take this key.”  
Izuku asked, “What is this key for?”, he looked at the key, “NO WAY!!!, Is this the key for Koenigsegg Jesko.”, he looked up to his dad, he just nodded.  
“Holy shit. That’s the 3 million dollars mega car!”, said Kaminari.  
Bakugo said, “I don’t think that shitty nerd even has a driving license to drive a moped.”  
Mitsuki and Masaru facepalms, Inko starts giggling.  
Izuku answers, “Actually Kacchan, I have a driving license to drive such cars. Also, I own a modified 1970 Dodge Challenger, a 2019 Ford Shelby Mustang GT350, a 2020 Audi R8 Coupe, a 2018 Lamborghini Huracan LP 640-4 Performante Spyder, a W Motors Lykan Hypersport, a Kawasaki Ninja H2R, and a Ducati Diavel.”  
Jaws dropped after listening to cars and bikes owned by Izuku.  
Some started laughing at Bakugo's foolishness.  
Sato asked, “You mean to tell us that those 5 cars and 2 bikes near the teacher’s dorm are yours?”  
Izuku just nodded.  
Hisashi asked, “Who bought you all those?”  
Izuku shrugged, and answered, “It was all given to me by All Might.”  
Hisashi groans in annoyance and asks, “Why All Might? Why did you have to buy those bikes and did you teach him to drive them?”  
All Might answered, a little bit smug-looking, “Well it seems I kept my promise unexpectedly. I taught your son how to drive a bike.”, he starts laughing and continues, “And yes I bought them for young Izuku.”  
Hisashi groans, and says, “Why Yagi? Why?”  
All Might says, “I said I’ll do it. You didn’t like it, so I did it.”  
Hisashi grumbles, “And they call me a Villain.”, All Might and Gran Torino laugh more.  
Then Hisashi asked, “Can I continue?”, Others nodded.  
“Inko, Izuku, it might shock you both but listen to what I have to say carefully, Ok?”, asked Hisashi.  
Inko and Izuku nodded. Others also perked up curiously.  
Hiashi took a deep breath and said, “I adopted someone into our family and you might not be comfortable to know him.”  
Inko said, happily, “Ohh, I don't care. My baby will have a sibling now and I’ll have someone to spoil them rotten. Tell us who it is!”  
Hisashi again took a deep breath and said, “I adopted Tenko Shimura into the family 14 years ago.”  
Inko asked, “Who is this boy called Tenko Shimura? I want to meet him.”, All Might heard this and said, sadly, “Inko actually Tenko Shimura is none other than Tomura Shigaraki.”, Tomura started sweating profusely.  
Inko just stands there with arms open wide in the direction of Tomura. Tomura first slowly approaches Inko, then starts running towards her. Others think that he may kill her. But they see something highly impossible.  
He hugged her, pinky finger not touching her, with tears dropping from his eyes. He felt as if he had seen the two people he accidentally killed return back to him, his mother, and his sister, Hana. She hugged him back and she comforted him as to how a mother will comfort her scared child.  
She looked back at him and said, “Welcome to the family, Tenko.”  
He asked, “Really? Won’t you get scared because of who I am? I’m a Villain!?”  
She said, “No why would I be scared of who you are? I know you are the LoV boss. So what? I’m ready to give you a second chance for redemption as your mother, instead if you are a pedophile or a rapist, then I’ll castrate you.”  
He chuckled, and said, “Nope and never will be one. I despise them.”  
Shen said, “Then from today, you are Tenko Midoriya, got it?”, He just nodded.  
He then turned to Izuku, who held open arms expecting a hug. So he went and hugged him, he felt the warmth from the hug like when he was saved by his Sensei, he looked down and said, “You know Midoriya when you hugged me back, it felt like the time when Sensei had saved me when I was homeless.”, Izuku asked, “Really?”  
He said, “Yeah it was and sorry for scaring you back at the Mall, you know where I had threatened and asked you.”  
Izuku replied, “I forgive you, Brother.”, Tenko saw this and remembered his sister’s smiling face. Izuku continued, “And you are actually touching all 5 fingers, you know.”  
He realized it and was happy that for the first time he had touched all 5 fingers and not disintegrated something or someone.  
He said, “If I have a chance to live with such nice people then I’ll actually give up Villainy. The LoV is disbanded. Do whatever you want.”  
This surprised most of the people and was thinking if this was really real or not.  
Izuku said, “If you really don’t like how you look, then I can fix it, Tenko.”  
Tenko said, “Please do it, bro.”  
Izuku activated Cell Activation and Super Healing quirk, combined them, and then kept it on Tenko’s face. Within a few minutes, his face was healed. He then turned towards Inko, she looked at Tenko and said, “You look handsome, young man.”, while someone in the crowd shouted, “He looks hot.”  
Tenko started blushing furiously.  
Sero said, “He is surely a Midoriya.”  
Shoji said, “No doubt in that.”  
Izuku, still a bit furious, says, “Yea, I wanted to tell you something, Dad.”  
Hisashi was curious. He asked, “What is it, my son?”  
Izuku said, “What I wanted to tell you was this.”, and then he charged 20% One for All and Detroit Smashed Hisashi in the nutsack. He then says, “Now that does it.”, All the men(sans Izuku) present in the Auditorium cringed at the sight. Inko and Tenko rushed to Hisashi’s side.  
Inko shouted, “IZUKU!!! Why did you do it?!”  
Izuku defended himself by saying, “Mom! He deserved that! He wasn’t there with us for so many years, when we needed him. He still deserves more for not being with us. Besides, I think Dad saw that coming.”  
Hisashi spoke, “Yea, I saw it coming but didn’t do anything. I kinda deserved it.”  
Izuku spoke, “Besides won’t you want to punish him, Mom?”  
Inko said, “Yeah I would punish him in the worst way after today’s portion is over.”, Hisashi gulped audibly, she continued, “But not in front of everyone.”, Hisashi shivered visibly, knowing he was about to face the full wrath of his wife.  
Izuku suddenly said, “Also I thought of a new name for my quirk. It might sound a little evil.”  
Hisashi asked, “What is it, Izuku?”  
He answered, “I wanted to name it as Mephisto’s Graze. I know it sounds a little evil, but I thought since it is kind of similar to his powers, it would be a perfect fit for the name of the quirk. Also, it will strike fear in the villain’s heart since it will remind them of the devil, Mephisto, himself.”  
Hisashi thought for a moment and said, “Are you sure you want to keep that name? I mean it's your choice after all.”  
Izuku said, “I’ll keep it. The name doesn’t define how a person uses that quirk, right?”  
Iida said, doing his boi hands, “Again, another classic Midoriya manoeuvre. Naming his quirk with a very cryptic and fiendish name to confuse the people, but using it for good purposes for the benefit of people.”  
Others deadpanned at Iida, while Izuku, Hisashi, Tenko, and Inko tilted their heads like a set of confused puppies.  
Most of the audience thought it was too cute and were ready to die to protect that cute family.  
By now Todorokis were back. They were happier a little bit than before.  
Shoto asked, “What happened?”  
Mina said, “Just a little touching family reunion.”  
Kirishima added, “And a little change of heart from two people, courtesy of our Midoribro.”  
Shoto was confused but nodded.  
Nezu asked, “Can we proceed?”, All of them nodded  
Then, Nezu asked everyone to sit down in the seats so that they could watch the viewing.  
The seating order was as follows:  
Row 1:- Class 1-A and 1-B, Eri and Kota  
Row 2:- Parents of Class 1-A students, Fuyumi and Natsuo Todoroki, Tensei Iida, and Hisashi, and Tenko Midoriya.  
Row 3:- Parents of Class 1-B students, Pro Heroes Gang Orca, and Hawks.  
Row 4:- U.A staff, Big 3, Wild Wild Pussycats, and Other Pro Heroes.  
Row 5:- The villains(except All for One and Shigaraki)  
Mr. Clark had sat 2 rows behind, he stared at the fucking huge screen and activated his quirk, his eyes turned into what looked like projector lenses, and before starting he yell-asked excitedly, “AARREE YYOOUU RREEAADDYYYY??”  
Everyone screamed back,” YYYeeeaaaahhhhhhh”, Endeawhore and Bakugo growled, and “Whatever” would be heard from Shinso and Eraserhead.  
He looked back at the screen and it came to life.

**A/N:- If you are wondering how Shigaraki and the league had a change of heart, it was all because of Izuku's impromptu therapy session when they had encountered him alone. As for why Nezu let Villains in his school was because he thought it would fun to see ho chaotic the surroundings would become and also he lacked entertainment nowadays.**


	2. Episode 1:- Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**Episode 1:- Izuku MIdoriya: Origin**

**A park is shown, sniffling sounds, heard in the background. The camera pans out to show a 4-year-old Midoriya crying, scared, speaking to someone in front of him.**

‘Cute’ was everyone’s thought at seeing tiny Izuku and were worried to see him cry.

“Deku, why are you crying?” Uraraka asked with worry. 

Izuku told, “You’ll see”, dejectedly, remembering his old memories and sulks down. But lifts his head and glares at Bakugo, as if he is ready to set Bakugo on fire with his glare

**“Why are you being so mean? You are making him cry Kaachan!”. He then changes his stance to a defensive one, continues, “If you keep on hurting him, uh, I’ll stop you myself!”** **The camera shows 4-year-old Bakugo with two of his ‘friends’ standing beside him.**

“Bully from such a young age, eh? As expecte-.” said Monoma smugly but is cut-off by Kendou’s head chop.

Bakugo yelled at him, “WHAT THE HELL, YOU COPYCAT BASTARD!” and other Class 1-A students sighed and shook their heads.

Kendo apologized about Monoma.

“Ready to take on a powerful foe, even though realizing that he will surely get defeated and get hurt, he is truly born to be a hero.” acknowledged Stain, while the teachers and The Stain Fan Club members nod, leaving others shocked.

“But that's still reckless and completely illogical,” said Aizawa.

Stain and Aizawa glare at each other. The rest of the teachers intervened and stopped them before they could start a fight.

**He smirks, says, “You wanna pretend to be a hero,” produces an explosion, continues, ”You don’t stand a chance without a quirk, Deku.”**

‘Quirkless?’ thought, a confused Todoroki, as others(except Izuku, Inko, Hisashi, Bakugo, Mitsuki, Masaru, Momo, Tadashi, Yoshiko and All Might) had a ‘What!?’ expression on their face.

“Maybe, Midoriya still hadn’t manifested his quirk.”, said Iida, observing that Izuku didn’t use his quirk to defend.

Izuku was still glaring at Bakugo. He started to glare back.

**Midoriya gets scared as Bakugo and friends charge at him. The camera pans out to show the sky, then shows a fallen and beaten Midoriya on the ground.**

“Not manly, Bakubro/Bakugo!” yelled Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Everyone was angry at Bakugo being a bully at such a young age. Others glared at Bakugo. Izuku’s glare intensified.

“That attitude should not be present on someone who aims to become a hero. That should be corrected Bakugo or I’ll hand you a lot of detention.”, said Aizawa sternly.

Bakugo was too busy to reply back since he was glaring contest with Izuku.

Hisashi clenched his fists, not able to see his son being beaten up like that, also feeling a little bit of guilt for taking his son’s quirk. Inko and Tenko comfort him.

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_Here’s the sad truth, all men are not created equal_ ** **,”.**

“That is the harsh truth of non-flashy, weak quirked and quirkless people.”, said Aizawa.

Hisashi sulked down, knowing what it meant. Inko hugged him, reassuring that they were now okay. Most of them felt bad for such people.

**The camera shows a puddle with the sky’s reflection, he continues, “** **_When I was 4 years old, I learned that some kids have more power than others_ ** **”, running sound is heard in the background, then a pair of red shoes stamp the puddle, 14-year-old Midoriya is shown running on the sidewalk in his junior high school uniform, towards school, he continues, “** **_But that won’t hold me back, if anything, it pushes me to better_ ** **”.**

“Yeah, you go Midori!” cheered Mina and Toru, while others shout ‘YEAH!’. Izuku blushes and said, “Thank you, guys.”, at the compliments, he hears from others, as some of the villains scoff, except Toga, who is lovestruck.

Izuku got back to continue to glare at Bakugo.

Hisashi felt a little happy seeing his son so optimistic.

**Midoriya is shown waiting for the signal to turn green. He is happily jumping.**

“Always cheerful, eh, Mophead?” playfully teased Kyoka. 

Izuku replied while blushing and embarrassed, “Uh, yeah, like you when it comes to music.” 

Now it’s for Kyoka to blush, while others to snicker.

Izuku’s and Kyoka’s parents are happy to listen to the ‘playful’ banter between their ‘kids’.

He again gets back to his job of glaring at Bakugo.

**The camera shows Sakura trees, then Midoriya running, getting excited to see hero work. The camera shows a huge supervillain with shark-like features roaring. An excited Midoriya is seen as the introduction card that shows his name ‘Izuku Midoriya’ with a yellow background and himself in green color.**

**The screen shows police regulating the scene and the villain standing over Tatooin Station, as High school Izuku exclaims, ”That’s one huge supervillain”.**

“No shit sherlock, it is a tiny villain.”, said Death Arms sarcastically.

Izuku didn’t mind it since he was too busy glaring at Bakugo which only intensified each passing second. His anger also started to rise a little bit.

**The intro song starts, it shows different parts of All Might, then Midoriya stands up reaching out his hands to All Might. He turns his head partially to see Midoriya.**

“Woah, we have an intro song!” told Kaminari, surprised and amused. 

Others were savoring the music and Kyoka asked, “Nice song but depressing lyrics. Why? And which song is it?”

Projector said, “Well for the most part of his life he was quirkless and the song is called ‘The Day’.”

Some pitied Izuku, while others were even more confused.

**‘Plus Ultra’ is seen with a red and yellow background and then his classmates in their hero costumes.**

“We look so cool!” exclaimed Class 1-A students happily. 

Their parents(especially Hisashi) are happily looking at their kids enjoying it.

**Then the show’s name is shown. It shows Midoriya looking up at the sky sadly and walks away on a bridge while getting drenched in rain.**

“Why are you looking so sad, Midoriya?”, asked Shiozaki. 

Izuku finally stops his glaring, looks down sadly, sighs, and said, “I was in doubt, whether I can be a hero or not.” 

Gasps can be heard, as the audience was shocked to hear that sentence from the most heroic person. 

Hisashi feels guilty for staying away from his family when they needed him the most.

“Young Midoriya, never ever raise such doubt about yourself again, as I said, I could not have asked a better successor than you!”, told All Might.

“Thank you, All Might!”, exclaimed Izuku.

‘Successor?’, thinks everyone sans Bakugo, Momo, Gran Torino, Hisashi, Nezu, and Recovery Girl.

**The screen shows Midoriya walking sadly while his notebooks are shown.**

“Those are your sacred texts, right, Izuku?” said Momo, teasingly. 

He said, embarrassed, “Come on, Momo. Don’t say it like that. You make it sound like I’m some old sage or something.” 

She said, “Just kidding, Izuku. But those contain a lot of useful information, and also the first four of them are cute with crayon writings just like you!” with bubbling excitement.

It was silent for a few seconds, then Momo let what she said sink in, she started blushing, Izuku was as red as a ripe tomato.

He said with a smile, “When you are embarrassed you look more cute than me.”

It was her time to appear like a tomato.

‘Too bright and pure. Must protect’, is everyone’s thought.

Kaminari teases, “First name basis~”, Izuku and Momo blushed more profusely and shouted, “It’s nothing like that!”

Kaminari told, “Sure~”, they were still blushing.

Other girls and Pro-heroines except for Eri, and Recovery girl, some of the girls and pro-heroines thought, ‘He is mine!’

Villains get curious about the book.

Hisashi’s chest Swells with pride, he thought, ‘He is my son, after all, analyzing quirks better than me.’

All Might, and Aizawa shuddered at the thought of notebooks written by Izuku.

**He stops walking. His notebooks fly-by in inverted color.**

**It then shows Tiny Izuku and Bakugo seeing each other happily.**

‘So cute’ was everyone’s thought, some of them squeal at seeing their younger version.

**The screen is separated by a thin black line. Now they are seen facing each other’s back looking down sadly, black line thickens, in junior high uniform. Both in their U.A. uniform looking frustrated, black lines thickens more. They are in hero costume, punch at each other, fists clash, an explosion occurs.**

**Next, the screen is shown to decay and Shigaraki appears with his hands reaching the screen.**

The students, Eraserhead and Thirteen flinch at the memory of the USJ incident.

“Sorry about USJ. That Nomu must have really hurt you Eraserhead and Thirteen. How about I give all of you a feast as an apology soon? Don’t worry, I won’t cause you people any problem, as I have already caused a lot of problems for Izuku’s friends and teachers.”, asked Tenko.

They all said, “SURE!”. Aizawa and Thirteen nodded. 

All Might was happy to see his master’s grandson changing for good. Hisashi and Inko were happy to see Tenko interact with different people.

**All Might in his golden age costume closes his fist and punches, creating a shockwave causing villains to fly. Then Nomu comes out of the dust, and both All Might and Nomu launch a flurry of punches at each other.**

**Kurogiri is seen at a bar. Then Mr. Aizawa is shown fighting a group of villains.**

“Mr.Aizawa’s so cool!” exclaimed Sero, Class 1-A nods in agreement.

“YEAAAAHHHH! HE IS!” shouted Present Mic with his quirk.

Aizawa shuts him up. He groaned at the attention, but had a small smile hidden under his capture weapon.

**Midoriya runs in his U.A. his Uniform. Then Uraraka, Iida, Asui, Mineta, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugo appear in hero costumes ready to fight. Midoriya in his hero costume throws a punch, and his arm switches back and forth with that of All Might’s.**

“Why is it being shown like that, ribbit?” asked Tsuyu to no one. 

No one had an answer, speculating what it meant. 

**His classmates are shown in pairs, Battle ready. Intro song stops with every one of class 1-A in hero costumes with All Might pointing the way.**

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_The first incident was in Qingqing city, an extraordinary child was born who radiated light._ ** **”, a fluorescent baby is shown in a crib, its father is looking through the glass, trembling with fear, while ‘Papa’ card is pointing at him.**

The audience starts laughing their asses off at this scene.

**The narration continues while, people were shown using fire and ice manipulation and telekinesis, the earth is seen from the moon in the background, “** **_After that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe, no one knew what was causing these quirks, before long the supernatural became the totally normal, dreams a reality._ ** **”**

**All might in silver age costume, walks down a hallway, the door opens and his cape flutters in the wind, he continues, “** **_The world became a superhuman society, with 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looked like scenes from comic books, as cities swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness._ ** **”**

“How the fuck do you know so much!?”, asked Kamakiri.

“I just used to research during my tough times.”, said Izuku Dejectedly. Inko and Hisashi felt guilty of seeing their son sad.

“Tough times?”, asked Nejire curiously.

He sulked down more while Momo and Uraraka were trying to comfort him.

**The huge supervillain roars, breaks a train pillar, which was about to fall on the road below, Death Arms runs, catches the pillar from falling down. He continues, “** **_It was an age of heroes._ ** **”**

“I got some screen time.”, said Death Arms happily, others cheer at the screen.

**Someone from the crowd cheers, “Oh nice, way to go, Death Arms.”. “The punching hero, I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong.”, comments another.**

**Another part of the crowd is shown, a barricade is created from the water to stop people from getting caught in the way. Backdraft says, “Everyone please stay back, this area is far too dangerous.” A person says, “Whoa, the rescue specialist backdraft is here, he’ll make sure we are okay.”**

Backdraft is happy for being shown on the screen. 

Death Arms fist bumps him.

Overhaul scoffed at seeing the fight going on.

Muscular says, “I want to fight him to death.”

People scoot away from Muscular, he gets restrained with quirk canceling binders.

Others laugh at his expense.

**“This guy must be pretty desperate to go full monster in the middle of the city.” says one. “You know what happened?”, asks another. A third one answered, “Just some amateur, stole someone’s bag and got himself cornered.”. “A quirk like that and he is some petty thief.” says another.**

“Such lowly use of a powerful quirk.”, commented Nezu sadly with a cheerful tone.

“What an interesting quirk but not much function if you already have a Strength Enhancer quirk or a Muscle Augmentation quirk. It will only cause more damage and waste of a spot in my or Izuku’s quirk Arse-”, muttered Hisashi. Inko knocks his head lightly.

Hisashi asked, “I was muttering, wasn’t I?”, she just nods.

Most of them shuddered and thought, ‘That’s where the muttering habit comes from.’

**A person is talking over the phone, tells, he is gonna be late for the office. While all these are going on, Midoriya moves through the crowd to get in front to watch the fight. A hero passes above them, fangirls cheer for him, “Ahh, it’s Kamui!!”**

Mineta drooled and exclaimed, “Oohhh, the fangirls! I’ll have them all” at the scene and get slapped, courtesy of Asui’s tongue.

‘I’ll beat the crap out of him, one day.’, thinks Izuku with anger.

**Kamui woods runs in front of the crowd, jumps over a signal light and over to rail lines. A hand tries to crush him, he evades it by jumping again. The villain roars, “Get away from me, or I'll break you twig.”**

**Midoriya comes in front of the crowd, says excitedly, “Who is it!?” Villain tries to grab Kamui, but escapes and swings over to a train pillar. Midoriya comments, “It’s Kamui Woods! He may be new, but he is making a big name for himself.”**

“Nice commentary, kid.” complimented Kamui Woods. 

Izuku blushed, embarrassed, and said thank you, others chuckled.

**A man beside Midoriya says, “One look at that doping grin and I know what you are. A Fanboy!” pointing at him. Midoriya replies embarrassed, “Well sorta.”**

“Not sorta, a complete fanboy. Right Greenie.” teased Tokage with a wink. 

Others snickered at Izuku being embarrassed, while he covered his face.

**Kamui runs over the rail lines, the villain tries to grab him but jumps, runs over his arm, swings over the villain, and lands over the station crouching. Kamui says, “Assault, robbery and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic, you incarnation of evil.”. He stretches out his arm to prepare his super move.**

“Really!?”, yelled Mirko. 

Kamui rubbed his head sheepishly and replied, “Had to say something before capturing.” Others sweatdropped at the comment.

“Then what level of unmanliness would the disbanded League be?”, asked Crust, sarcastically. 

Kamui groaned, others laughed.

**Midoriya exclaims, “There's his special move!”**

**The man beside him says loudly, “Alright tree man, show us something flashy.”**

**“Preemptive”, starts Midoriya**

**“Binding”, continues Kamui Woods**

**“Lacquered Chain Prison!” says both as he uses his super move.**

‘Kid knows my special move, huh.’ thought Kamui Woods happily.

“See, A complete adorable fanboy!” squealed the girls of the U.A.

Izuku went Atomic red and started steaming from the compliment(I guess).

**He is interrupted by a “Canyon Cannon!” courtesy of Mt. Lady, she kicks the villain in the face. Everyone is shocked by the sudden intrusion. Cameramen come in front of her and click pictures while chanting ‘Money shot’. She lands, grabs the villain, wiggles her ass, and says, “Piece of cake for the world’s next hottest hero.” She turns her head, continues, “Hi there everyone, I’m Mt. Lady and you don’t have to worry about this ‘bum’(showing her ass) anymore”. More cameramen swarm to do the same.**

Mineta and Kaminari drooled at the sight, getting ear raped by Jiro.

Tsuburaba also drooled and was knocked out by Shishida.

Izuku, though infuriated, calmed himself down. 

Midnight yelled, “THAT BITCH!”. 

Mt. Lady asked, “Is there any problem, old lady?”. 

A catfight is about to begin but is stopped by Snipe and Kamui Woods.

**As everyone cheers her, Kamui asks no one, “Wait, she is getting all the credit?”**

Ryukyu comforted Kamui Woods, as he sulked.

**Older Midoriya continues, “** **_With the rise of superpowers, came an explosive increase in criminal activity._ ** **”Mt. Lady turns back to normal size, “** **_While governments were stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe._ ** **” Mt. Lady can be seen waving and smiling at the crowd while holding the villain, “** **_Protecting us against villains who use their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, heroes found an official place as peacekeepers overseen by the government. Those who performed the best were paid the most and got all the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their abilities to stay in the spotlight._ ** **” Mt. Lady’s smile turned into a creepy one that was filled with greed.**

The audience gets creeped out by the smile, except Hisashi, Tenko, and Izuku.

“I’ll purge you, you fake hero!”, shouted Stain, gets restrained.

“That creeped me out!/Nah, it’s nothing”, told Twice.

**Midoriya takes out his notebook, notes down while muttering, “Gigantification, huh? While she definitely got the looks and attitude to be a crowd favorite and her quirk is really showy. But it will be kind of hard for her to get around much in the city without damaging lots of things. That means she might not be very useful.”**

“That’s a smart observation, young man.”, said Edgeshot with others nod in agreement and Mt. Lady pouted.

“Get owned!”, shouted Midnight.

Another catfight is stopped by Hound dog and Native. 

**The man beside him asks,” What’s that fanboy? You taking notes over there? Wanna be a hero too, huh?”**

**Midoriya turns around, answers with his signature smile, “Yes, more than anything.”**

‘Too bright’ thought everyone, clicking pictures in their phones, while covering their eyes.

“I want that adorable cinnamon roll!” shouted Pixie-bob.

“Control yourself, Pixie”, told Ragdoll, as Mandalay holds back Pixie-bob, but even they were thinking the same thought.

Kota was embarrassed and others sweatdropped.

**A title card appears showing ‘Episode 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origin’**

“Go Izuku/Mophead/Greenie/Midoriya/ Midori/ Deku!” cheered everyone at seeing the title card.

‘I’m proud of you my boy/Izuku.’, thought All Might and Hisashi.

**At Aldera junior high school, Midoriya’s classroom is shown, the class teacher starts talking, “So, as third-year students, it’s time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests.” He picks up the stack of papers, “But why bother?”, throws the stack, “Hah, I know you all want to go to the hero track.”**

“That should not be the behavior of a teacher!” commented Iida with his ‘boi’ hands.

“He should not be a teacher/ His License should be revoked/ He is unfit for teaching.” commented some of the parents. Inko and Hisashi are happy at the fact that people are now supportive of their son.

**Students started using their quirks and making noise. “Yes, yes, you have got some very impressive quirks, but no power usage is allowed in school. Get hold of yourselves.”**

“Some of them are not suited for hero work.”, said Endeavour with others agreeing.

“Show-offs.”, told Shinso.

**Midoriya can be seen raising his hands very timidly.**

**Bakugo starts talking smugly, “Hey, teach, don’t lump me in with these bunch of losers. I’m the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister, hah.” Introduction card ‘Katsuki Bakugo’ is shown with a cyan background and him in orange color.** **His friends start admonishing him. He says, “Let’s go. I’ll take you all on.”**

“He is an arrogant bastard.”, shouted Tsuburaba.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU AI-”, Bakugo got cut off by his mother’s smack on the head.

**His teacher compliments him saying, “Huh, you have got impressive test results. Maybe you’ll get into U.A. High.”**

**Everyone starts talking about how hard it is to get into U.A. High.**

Every student’s chest swells with pride, parents also happy at seeing their kids.

**Listening to this Midoriya bows his head down dejectedly, Bakugo stands up on his desk, talks smugly, “That’s exactly why, it's the only place worthy of me. I aced all the mock tests, I’m the only one in this school who stands a chance in getting in. I’ll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time. People all across the world will know I’m and it all starts at U.A. High.”**

All Might said, “Try for it, young Bakugo. But not with such a haughty attitude.” sarcastically, everyone started laughing at Bakugo. Bakugo got angry and growled.

Someone commented that he looked like an angry pomeranian, to which he yelled, “PISS OFF!!”. Laughs continued.

Shoto whispered to Izuku, “Stain would have surely killed him if he heard it.”

“I’ll purge you, angry pomeranian!”, shouted Stain.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU NOSELESS ASSHOLE!”, shouted Mitsuki. 

Masaru calmed his wife down.

**His teacher speaks, “Oh yeah Midoriya, don’t you want to go to U.A. too.” Hearing this, Bakugo turns as white as paper and Midoriya flinches. He looks up, his classmates laugh at him.**

Everyone is angry and confused. 

Uraraka asked with concern, “Why are they laughing at you, Deku?”

“You’ll see.”, he said, sulking in his seat.

Momo seethed in anger.

Hisashi grits his teeth in anger and tells in a menacing tone, “Tenko, raze off that school tomorrow.”, Tenko just nods. 

**His classmates say that quirkless people cannot become heroes without a quirk. He gets up, defends himself by saying, “Actually they got rid of that rule, I could become the first one.”**

“How were you still quirkless? How did you get your quirk?” asked everyone sans All Might, Nezu, Recovery girl, Hisashi, Inko, Bakugo, Momo, and Gran Torino in unison.

Izuku was about to lie about it, when Projector said, “You’ll see it in a few episodes.”

‘How did you get your quirk? What is your connection to All Might?’ thought Todoroki, looking at Izuku, writing the question in his conspiracy theory book.

Hisashi felt guilty about himself and proud of Izuku.

**Bakugo comes, blasts Midoriya’s desk, sends Midoriya flying to the back of the classroom. Bakugo starts talking, “Listen up, Deku. You are even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe. You really think they would have you when they can have me?”**

“HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO IZUKU, YOU BRAT?” shouted Mitsuki, whacking Bakugo’s head. Bakugo tried to retort but shut his mouth, accepting his punishment.

Others glare at Bakugo.

Hisashi appeared to be pouring out heavy killing intent, scaring everyone.

**“No way, you’ve got it all wrong, Really. I’m not trying to compete against you. You got to believe me. It’s just that I've wanted to be a hero since I was little, I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can I?” says Midoriya, a bit scared.**

**Bakugo talks angrily, “You won’t be able to hang with the best of the best. You’ll die in the exams.” Midoriya’s classmates start to look like demons about to crush him, “Defenceless Izuku, this school’s already crappy, you don’t have to embarrass it by failing so hard.”**

Everyone is visibly angry at Bakugo’s behavior. 

Teachers thought of what to do about such behavior.

Hound dog shouted at Bakugo, “YOU BRRRRAAT, YOU WILL BE ATTENDING MY ANGERRRR MANAGEMENT CLASSES, FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS! GRRRR”

Bakugo tried to shout back but simply nodded, accepting his fate.

**12:02 p.m.-at the same time, at a marketplace.**

**A sludge villain runs on the streets after stealing. He says, “Hahahahahaha, no one can catch me suckers, this cash is mine.”**

Izuku and Bakugo flinch at the memory of the Sludge villain.

“Oh no, Bakubro.”, said Kirishima worried about his friend.

“He looks far grosser than shown in the news.”, said, Mr.Compress.

**People talk about no heroes being in that area to catch the villain. At the same, a skeletal-looking man comes out after shopping, he sees the villain, buffs up, says, “Yes there is. You know why? I AM HERE!”**

Everyone started cheering at seeing All Might. Stain and his fan club didn’t cheer but just smiled.

Muscular and Overhaul shouted, irritated.

“For how long have you in such state?” asked, Rocklock.

“For about six years now, after my first fight with All for One.”, said All Might, a hand on his injury, looks at Hisashi.

**Sludge villain looks back, gets scared after seeing All Might.**

**An Intermission card pops up showing ‘My Hero Academia’ with a blue, and red background.**

**Back at school, school time’s over, students talk about going to karaoke after school. Midoriya is excited to go to his home and take notes about the morning’s fight. He was about to keep his book, Bakugo snatches it. Bakugo tells Midoriya that they are not done. When Bakugo’s lackeys ask what that book is, Bakugo shows it to them. They laugh and tell that Midoriya is delusional.**

The angry expression came back to everyone’s face. Everyone glared at Bakugo.

Izuku looked down dejectedly.

Someone asked if bullying still continued during his school days, to which he remains silent, Anger increases.

Hisashi seethed with anger, killing intent pouring out too heavily. Inko, though angry, tried to comfort Hisashi.

**Midoriya gets up, tells, “Y-yeah, real f-funny guys.”, then turns Bakugo, tells him to give it back, to which he blasts the book and throws it out of the window. Midoriya screams, tells, “Th-that’s so m-mean.”**

“Bakugo, how can you do that to Midori?” shouted Mina and Toru, knowing how important those books were to Izuku.

“Not at all manly, Bakubro!” shouted Kirishima.

“Tch” was the only answer from Bakugo.

Midoriya sulked down more but is a little bit happy, hearing how people support him now.

He started to glare at Bakugo again.

**Bakugo starts talking smugly, “Most first-rate heroes show potential early on, people just look at them and know that they are destined for greatness. When I’m the only from this garbage junior high to get into U.A., people will start to talk about me like that, they’ll realize that I’m legit next big thing, That’s just not ego talking, I just know I’m good.” At this one of lackeys thinks, ‘EGO.’**

“I’ll KILL HIM!”, shouted Bakugo.

“Yeah, good attitude for a ‘hero’.”, said Touya, Sarcastically. Bakugo growls. 

“How can a person have so much pride?”, asked Gang Orca to no one.

“That bastard is filled with darkness.”, said Kuroiro, angrily.

**Bakugo keeps his hand on Midoriya’s shoulder, smokes his uniform, warns him not to apply for the exam. Midoriya starts whimpering. While Bakugo’s lackeys demotivate Midoriya, he was shaking with anger.**

Everyone was surprised at seeing Izuku angry.

“Beat his ass, Izuku.”, said Hisashi, angrily. Bakugo was shivering in fear when he saw his uncle angry. It was the first time he had seen him like that.

**Bakugo turns his head, gives an ‘advice’, “If you really want to be a hero that badly, there actually might be another way.”**

The audience perked up to listen to the advice that the angry pomeranian was about to give.

Bakugo said with a regret-filled tone, “I screwed up, I shouldn’t have said that to Deku.”

People are surprised to see Bakugo speak in a calm manner.

**“Just pray that you will be born with a quirk in your next life, and then take a swan dive off the roof of this building.”**

People were horrified after listening to the ‘advice’ given by Bakugo, they glared at Bakugo and looked with pity on Izuku. 

Izuku and Bakugo’s mother started to release murderous aura, they were about to jump on Bakugo but were stopped by some of the parents, though even they were about to do the same(on Bakugo), even if they didn’t know the boy(Izuku) well(except the girl’s parents, they had met him and knew how nice he is).

Momo took out the FGM-148 Javelin she had created and was about to blast Bakugo with that. But Izuku hugged and comforted her. She cried as her love was told to kill himself. Izuku calmed her down and told her he was okay and she should not worry too much about it now.

Todoroki got infuriated and encompassed Bakugo in ice. He was about to use his fire to hurt Bakugo when Aizawa uses his quirk and stops Todoroki.

Aizawa says infuriatingly, “Bakugo after hearing what you have done I think I should expel-”, he was cut-off by Izuku requesting not to expel him so he can prove Bakugo and the people who discriminated against him wrong. This surprised people (Bakugo, the most, he started to regret his actions, the moment when he had told those words) even more and they calmed down a little.

Aizawa continued sternly, “OK, I won’t expel him, but I’ll give 3-month detention, anger management classes with Hound-dog(said teacher cracks his knuckles), 1-month community service and a written apology to Midoriya. And if you further continue this behavior, you will be expelled. Am I clear?”. Bakugo replies, “Yes sir”, calmly. Gang Orca ensures Nezu that he will fix the brat’s attitude, Best Jeanist sighed.

Nezu asked if the teaching staff didn't do anything about bullying. Mamadoriya replied that they didn’t care about it. Nezu got angry, and decided to create a team to raze down Aldera Junior High School and revoke the teaching staff’s teaching licenses.

Hisashi got up, released heavy killing intent, and shouted, “KATSUKI BAKUGO, HOW DARE YOU TREAT IZUKU LIKE THAT. I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN AWAY YOUR QUIRK WHEN YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!!! No offense, Masaru, Mitsuki, but, HOW THE HELL DID HERO COURSE ACCEPT HIM!! DOESN’T THE SCHOOL AUTHORITIES CHECK UP ON A KID’S RECORDS AND HISTORY?!!”, almost all the heroes had to stop Hisashi from killing Bakugo. School staff looked down in shame.

“None taken, Hisashi. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TREAT IZUKU LIKE THAT! HE IS LIKE MY SON, YOU BRAT! YOU BOTH GREW UP IN ALMOST THE SAME CRIB AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THAT?!”, Mitsuki shouted, “I’ve failed as a mother.”

Inko comforted Mitsuki and said that she hasn’t failed as a mother.

Bakugo was now filled with regret and resentment towards himself. He thought, ‘Fuck my Pride, I’ll apologize, shitty nerd, no, Izuku in front of everyone.’, then fell down to his knees in front of Izuku and started crying, “De-Midoriya, please forgive me. I’ve been a jerk, a fucking asshole to you, who treated you worse than shit. I had promised to be a brother to you, but now I feel that I don’t deserve your kindness and to be your brot-”, he was cut off by Izuku, as he decked Bakugo, started laughing coldly(which sent shiver down everyone’s spine), and said, “Apology not accepted, Bakugo. I won’t forgive you till you have truly forgiven yourself for whatever you did to me. And do you think after suffering for a decade from bullying from you and all those assholes, I would accept your apology just like that. You are absolutely wrong about it. After talking to Momo(She knew about everything. He knew her from before the time in U.A. as their parents were friends. Slightly Canon divergent. Or maybe full I don’t know what shit I’m writing), I understood how much I despised you now. You turned the whole fucking school against me. Even teachers didn’t care shit except for the nurse, even she got fired after a few years. It was even worse when you weren’t around. I had to run for my life everyday so I could avoid you for the past 11 years. I lost my appetite. I became more and more Suicidal everyday. The school rooftop would have been a nice place to swan dive, you know(Bakugo flinches at those words). Even If I tried to train to be a quirkless hero, you people wouldn’t let me as I had to run for my life everyday. I was only safe when Momo was around me 6 years ago. But it increased more after she left. I was only alive because I didn’t want to see Mom, Dad, Momo and her parents sad. I’m sure that none of the others here would have treated me like that. Don’t speak to me till you have forgiven yourself fairly.”

Momo and others calmed him down before Izuku could have a panic attack after decking Bakugo.

People could feel the pent up negative emotions exuding out of Izuku. 

Touya shouted at Bakugo, “Listen brat if you bully him or any other people again, I’ll personally come to U.A., expel you, and then kill you. Understand?”. Bakugo nods.

Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Rei tried to calm Touya down.

Tenko was infuriated, seeing how much bullying his brother had to go through. He decided to destroy Aldera Junior High School.

No one expected for such a sweet boy to suffer so much. Most of them despised Bakugo now.

**Midoriya turns around with anger, but soon gets scared and starts whimpering as Bakugo creates some mini-explosions.**

Bakugo looked down, Kirishima hesitantly comforted him.

**Midoriya walks out of his school, head lowered down with sadness and anger, and starts to think, ‘That idiot, you can’t go around and tell people to kill themselves. What if I really jumped? What would he do then?’.**

Izuku sulks down, the atmosphere of the Auditorium turns more gloomy.

**He stops, looks at the pond, and sees his book was being eaten by fishes. He thinks, ‘My dreams have been turned into fish food, huh?’, he then says angrily, “That’s enough, give it back.”, he then picks the book up and curses, “Dammit! Stupid Jerk!”.**

*THUD*

Everyone turned around to see that Hisashi had gone unconscious. 

All see wide-eyed with disbelief, to see the most powerful supervillain had fainted after listening to his son curse.

“Oh no, it’s the end of the world!” said Kaminari, mock horrified, trying to fix the mood.

**Tiny Izuku runs to his mom, jumps with an All Might figurine, starts saying, “Mom hurry! Come on, mom. It’s computer time!”, Mom stops working and asks, “Already?”.**

The mood changes to a happy one, after seeing Tiny Izuku happy. They thought, ‘Too much cuteness, my heart can’t handle.’

“Midori, who gave you the permission to be so cute!?” exclaimed Pony. 

Izuku turns atomic red hearing the compliments.

“Midoriya, your mom’s ho-”, a drooling Mineta was cut off by a glaring Izuku, releasing murderous intent, above him. He warned him coldly, which sent a cold shiver down everyone’s spine, again, “Don’t you dare continue it, if you will, I’ll have to pluck your throat out. Understand, you little crap!?”

A whimpering Mineta answered, “Ye-yes s-s-sir.”, Izuku sits back.

Izuku turned around and called Tenko, “Tenko, you despise perverts right?”, Tenko nods, he continued pointing towards Mineta, “He is one of those.”

Tenko started laughing maniacally and said, “I’ll see what to do with him.”, both smile creepily.

Mineta shivered in fear.

**Midoriya’s room can be seen filled with All Might posters.**

All Might swelled with happiness seeing his successor admire him from such a young age.

**Tiny Izuku says, “Faster, let’s go!”, rocking back and forth in his chair. His mom says, “Jeez, I think you have added ten thousand views to this one yourself, Izuku. I don’t know why you like it. I think it’s scary.”**

“My mother never lets me watch something filled with darkness.”, stated Tokoyami.

Tokoyami’s parents nod.

His friends stared at him with disbelief.

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_The video I loved was an old one. Disaster footage from a long time ago. But more, it was the debut of the greatest hero the world has ever seen._ ** **”**

“Nevermind.”, said Tokoyami. Others snickered at Tokoyami.

**In the video, a disaster place is seen, a man tells that a new hero has already saved more than a hundred people in ten minutes. A man can be seen coming from debris carrying over ten people on him. He starts laughing, tells, “Fear not citizens. Hope has arrived. Because I AM HERE.”**

Muscular and Overhaul groaned. Hisashi sighed, defeated.

“Oh, It’s All Might’s debut video. Even I used to watch it.”, said Honenuki. Everyone remembered it and were happy that such a great hero debuted in such a style.

Endeavor scoffed.

**Tiny Izuku can be seen getting more excited and being blown back by it. He stands up, exclaims, “He is the coolest in the universe. And once I get my quirk, I’m gonna be just like him.” and impersonates All Might’s laugh.**

Hisashi was happy to see his son so happy, even though it was about All Might.

‘You will be cooler than me, my son-I mean young Midoriya’, thought All Might. 

Others were happy to see his cheerful attitude.

Meanwhile, Mamadoriya is seen sharing his baby photos with other parents and they themselves were sharing their kids’ baby photos especially Mamaroki, Bakumom, and girls’ parents.

**The screen shows the doctor's clinic. A doctor, sitting on his chair says, “Sorry kid, it’s not gonna happen.”**

Izuku growled at seeing the doctor.

“That’s not how you say it, his medical license should be revoked.”, berated Recovery girl.

“Tenko put him on the hit list.”, said Hisashi.

“Why Sensei?”, asked Tenko.

“He almost destroyed my son’s dreams.”, stated Hisashi with venom in his voice.

“Sure Sensei.”, said Tenko, smiling.

“You know that you can call me, Dad now, Tenko.”, said Hisashi.

“I know, Se-Dad. It’s hard to break old practices, right?”, said Tenko.

“...Touche”, said Hisashi.

**Tiny Izuku becomes still, as white as paper, shocked, he drops the figurine.**

People were sad to see him like this. Only silence was present.

Hisashi was devastated with guilt, Inko, and Tenko comforted him.

**His mother speaks, “Oh dear, so you really think there’s something wrong then. Most of the kindergarteners in his class are showing some kinds of signs.”**

**Doctor asks, “My records say, you are a fourth-gen quirk user. What power do you and the boy’s father have?”**

**His mother says with pity, looking at her son, “Nothing too special, I can float small objects towards me, and my husband breathes fire.” while pulling the figurine and holding it.**

“Yea, yea. Only breathing fire, heh? What about quirk stealing?”, said Monoma sarcastically and is pinned down by Izuku. 

He said, “He might have been a supervillain, but he is still my dad. He also said he wouldn’t be a villain anymore. Though I still don’t trust him, I believe that he can keep the promise. He might have stolen quirks, but he also gave them back. He may have reasons why he became a villain, so kindly shut your mouth. Do not bad mouth my dad or any other person because you can’t live up to others expectations.”

‘Mental note: Never get on the bad side of Izuku Midoriya.’, was everyone’s thought.

**The doctor continues, “Izuku should have manifested one of those or a combination of both. But after reviewing his X-ray, I don’t think so.” The doctor now explains that people with quirks have only one single joint in their pinky toes, he shows the X-ray and tells that Izuku belongs to 20% percent of the quirkless population.**

“That is an age-old theory, it may be wrong now.”, said Recovery Girl.

“What do you mean, Madame Shuzenji.”, said Aoyama.

“I have met some people who have quirks even though they have two bones in their toes.”, said Recovery Girl.

“I see, mademoiselle.”, said Aoyama, others nodded.

People were angry again but at the doctor.

Hisashi spoke, but said the last word with venom in his voice, “Ah, my foolish friend. Exceptions are everywhere. Well, I and Izuku belonged to that category. Though I should thank him for healing me, partially.” 

“Where is he now, Dad?”, asked Izuku.

“I’ll tell you later. But, I don’t know if he is working there or not”, was Hisashi’s answer.

**It was raining outside. Midoriya’s room with lights off, the same video playing again. Tiny Izuku speaks in a shaky voice, “See that mom, there’s always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get, even when things seem impossible he never gives up.”, He turns, asks his mom with tears in his eyes, “Do you think.., I can be a hero too?”. His mom tears up, walks to him, hugs, and speaks, “I’m sorry, Izuku. I wish things were different.”**

The audience started crying, seeing their cinnamon roll so distraught. 

The girls got up and hugged Izuku to comfort him, who was crying, looking down. 

He hugs back, without realizing so many girls hugging him.

The parents were happy to see each of their kids taking care of each other.

Mineta was about to say something but was taped, courtesy of Sero’s tape.

The villains were sad seeing, such a cheerful person so distraught. Mamagiri is crying. 

**Older Midoriya says, “** **_Mom, that’s not what I wanted you to say. Couldn’t you see, my world was crumbling. There was only one thing I wanted to hear._ ** **”**

Mamadoriya got up and hugged her son, apologizing for not trusting him. He says that he has forgiven her long back ago.

**Teenage Midoriya is seen walking towards a tunnel, which had a sign 'watch your head’ was present, “** **_I made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself. And I’ll keep smiling, just like him._ ** **”**

People cheered him and said that not to drop his dreams at what people say to him about it, while glare-killing Bakugo.

Izuku was happy.

**Midoriya can be seen walking through the tunnel impersonating All Might’s laugh, while Sludge can be seen rising through the manhole. He now looks back to see a huge Sludge villain forming. He starts getting scared and says, “A-a vi-villain.”**

Izuku started shaking after seeing the Sludge villain again but stopped trying to maintain his composure.

Everyone shouts, “Run Midoriya/ Midori/ Deku!”, while Bakugo got enraged and yelled, “I’M GONNA FUCKING BLAST HIM IF HE HURTS DEKU!”

People thought, ‘He might be changing, that's a good development.’

“Tenko, tomorrow, first raze down Aldera Junior High School, then hunt this sludge down, no matter what.”,said Hisashi.

“Yes Sensei, I’ll crumble him to show him how much my bro had to suffer!”, said Tenko.

People were surprised now at Tenko being protective of Izuku.

**The villain speaks, “You’ll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid.”**

**As Midoriya starts to run, the villain captures him and starts to go inside him through his mouth and nose. The villain tells him not to fight back so it will be easier for both.**

“NO!”, was everyone’s collective shout, while pros were thinking dejectedly that they couldn't help him in such a situation.

**Midoriya is struggling to free himself and thinks, ‘I can’t.. Breathe.’**

**The villain says he can’t do anything because he’s fluid and also tells that he is his hero.**

Some people were angry at his statement, while mini-explosions can be heard.

Hisashi, Tenko, and Inko release murderous aura.

‘Mental note: Never piss Midoriyas.’, is audience thoughts.

**Midoriya starts getting weaker, he thinks, ‘I think I’m dying. No this can’t be the end. Somebody help.’**

‘I should have been there faster. I’m pathetic.’ All Might berated himself.

**A blue streak appears, manhole cover flies. All Might comes out of the sewer and says, “Have no fear. You are safe. Now that I AM HERE that is.”**

The audience was happy to see that All Might saved Izuku.

**The villain tries to attack him but he dodges. He slides front, cocks his hand back into a fist. He uses his special move, “TEXAS SSMMAAASSSHHH!”**

Present Mic got up and shouted, “YYEEAAAHHHH!!, ALL MIGHT IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!”

Aizawa cocoons Present Mic and grumbled, “Don’t shout Idiot.”

**The wind pressure is so strong that the villain gets scattered away. Midoriya is finally free. He slowly opens his eyes, sees All Might, thinks, ‘Is that All Might?’, before he blacks out.**

Hisashi thanked All Might. Shocked others.

**All Might continuously taps Midoriya’s cheeks to wake him up, says, “Hey, Wake up, hey.”, stops as he wakes up, “Thought we lost you there.”**

“Nevermind.”, said Hisashi, others laughed.

A lot of thuds can be heard. When people turned back, they saw All Might getting thrashed by Recovery girl and Gran Torino.

Recovery Girl yelled, “That’s not how you wake up someone.”

**Midoriya freaks out, screams, and goes back. Seeing this, All Might says, “Well, it looks like you are moving around alright. Sorry about that back there. I didn’t mean you to get caught up in my justice-ing.”**

‘Is that even a word?’ was most of the people’s thoughts.

**“Usually, I pay attention to keep the bystanders safe, but it turns out that this city’s sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate.” and he laughs, “Any way you were a big help. Thank you. I've captured the evil-doer.” and shows the villain contained in two bottles.**

Momo asked, shocked, “Did you catch a villain in a bottle!?”

All Might replied, “Heroes should be resourceful when they are hero-ing.”

Most of them facepalm, hearing All Might’s answer.

Hisashi chuckled at All Might.

**Midoriya, excited, starts thinking, ‘The most amazing hero in the entire world. All Might. The real thing, in flesh, standing right in front of me. He looks so much cooler in person.’**

Kinoko teased, “Fanboying again, Broccoli head.”

He got embarrassed and started blushing.

**Midoriya checks for his notebook to get an autograph. He finds his book and sees that it has already been signed, gets shocked. He starts rapidly bowing down and says excitedly, “Thank you so much. This will be an heirloom passed down to generations to come.”**

Hearing this, most of them start laughing, even himself as it sounded silly.

Izuku thought that he now had such good people now around him, who can be considered as his friends, family and well-wishers.

Hisashi facepalmed but couldn’t help but smile at his son’s antics.

**All Might says that he has to give the villain to the police, so he prepares to leave. Midoriya asks that, was he leaving already, to which he replies that heroes are constantly fighting villains and time. Midoriya starts thinking, ‘He can’t leave already, I’ve so much to ask.’ All might exits.**

Shoji, Fukidashi, Shoda, and Sato asked realizing, “He didn’t, did he?”

All Might replied laughing, “Yes, yes he did.”

Others confusedly asked, “Did what?”

Izuku replied embarrassed, “You’ll see.”, Momo just facepalmed since she knew what had happened.

**All Might feels some extra weight on his legs, he turns back to see Midoriya clinging on to his legs. He starts shaking his leg and says, “Hey, what are you doing? I love my fans, but this is too much.”**

They again start laughing after seeing Midorya’s ‘Extreme Fanboying’.

Hisashi fell down, and shouted, “Izuku, NOOOO!” 

**Midoriya replies, “No way, we are flying. If I let go now, I’ll die.” All Might says that it’s a good point and asks Midoriya to close his mouth and eyes. All might cough and a drop of blood comes out of his mouth, he thinks, ‘Shit!’.**

Edgeshot, worried, asked, “All Might, are you ok?”

All Might, holding his grave injury, replied, “You’ll see soon.”

**All Might lands on a tall building. Midoriya can be seen shaking, with his mouth dry and eyes lifeless. He says, “My whole life just flashed before my eyes.”**

Kodai and Yanagi said, “You look so dead, Midori.”

He said sarcastically, “Yea, I thought that I died and became a ghost for a second.”

Some snort at his reply.

**All Might says to bang on the door, so they’ll let him get down, and that he has to leave. Midoriya gets up and says, “Wait not yet, just one second.” and he starts to think about his tough times.**

People again feel sad at seeing his bad memories.

**He clenches his fist, and asks embarrassed, “is it possible to become a hero even without a quirk? Could I hope to be someone like you?”**

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_Meeting All Might was a dream come true. And I didn’t realize at that time that a chance meeting would change the course of my future._ ** **”**

“Not a cliffhanger!” shouted Toru, Mina, Ojiro, Rin, and Shinso.

**The ending song starts.**

**Midoirya’s hero costume design can be seen in his book.**

“That almost resembles All Might’s costume.”, said Kaminari.

Shoto now wrote another point in his Conspiracy Theory Book.

**Different parts of All Might are shown. A bright star can be seen in the night sky. Then Midoriya can be seen running towards it. Then tiny Izuku can be seen in different poses holding an All Might figurine. Midoriya can be still seen running, as the sky changes from night to early morning, the star still shining. A tiny Izuku and teenage Midoriya can be seen crying.**

**Then footsteps are seen on a path near a beach.**

“Is that Dagobah Beach?”, asked Bondo.

“Yea, it is.”, replied Projector.

**Ending song ends.**

The screen goes out.

“A good song again!” exclaimed Kyoka and asked which song it was.

The projector replied, “Song name is ‘Heroes’.”

He asked, “Are you ready for the next episode?”

A “YEEAAHHH!” was heard from the crowd.

“But before that let’s go and have breakfast at the cafeteria.”, said Lunch Rush.

They leave the auditorium and go to the cafeteria.


	3. Interlude:- Hisashi’s apology, Zuzu’s Momo and Signs of Ultra Instinct

Once everyone went into the cafeteria, Lunch Rush took everyone’s orders, even the orders of villains. The students and parents sat to the right side, teachers, and Pros in the middle and the villains to the left in the cafeteria.

While eating, the girls and a few boys were talking about how cute and adorable Izuku was and his mother decided to continue to show his baby photos to the others. Izuku was embarrassed, his blush grew to new intensities, he whined, “M-m-mom! P-please, don’t d-do th-this!”

Inko just smirked, and said, “I’ll show this to them, no matter what!”

Izuku, more embarrassed, steaming through his ears, shouts, “Mom! NNOOOO!”

Inko shouted with confidence, “MOM! YESSSSS!!”

Tenko said, “You were really cute, bro.”

Izuku whined more, “Not you too, Tenko!”

Others laughed at his reaction.

Everyone had just finished their breakfast and were about to leave, that was when Hisashi got up in front of Izuku and Inko. The cafeteria suddenly became silent, as if they were anticipating a war to breakout between these three.

Hisashi fell down on his knees and with a regret-filled tone, started apologizing, “I’m sorry Inko, and Izuku. I wasn’t there for you both when you needed me the most. I thought I would retire after defeating the symbol of peace, but it never happened. I should have retired after Izuku was born but the doctor forced me to continue to work with him, so I had to leave you both. You both suffered the most and I regret that I wasn’t there when you needed me the most. So, please forgive me.”. Most of the people were surprised to hear his confession. Hisashi was on the verge to cry. 

He started tearing up when Inko and Izuku bent down and hugged him. Inko spoke, “We will always forgive you Hisashi. No matter what. You will always be my husband and Izuku’s father.”, Hisashi cried more. Inko now whacked on his head and told him, “Geez, stop crying now. Others will seriously doubt if you were the strongest supervillain.”, Hisashi and Izuku chuckled.

Izuku was curious about why his dad became a villain, so he tilted his head like a confused puppy, and asked, “Dad, why did you become a villain?”

‘So cute’ were others' thoughts.

Hisashi answered, “Would you believe me if I told you that I was labeled as a Villain whereas I was actually a vigilante in my younger days.”

“WHAT?!”, asked everyone confused.

Hisashi sighed, and said, “Well you see 200 years ago when quirks were just popping up, the govts. around the world decided to set up Hero Public Safety Commissions to list the quirked people. But the HPSCs had different goals. They decided to use people with flashy quirks to expand territories to fulfill their greed. At Least it’s a lot better nowadays. So, whoever had flashy quirks were considered as heroes and the rest were labeled as villains and their families were slaughtered.”

“Really?!”, asked Endeawhore with disbelief.

“Yeah, it’s true. Well actually, I can share my memories with you all. But I would discourage it. It will only drive you, people, to insanity. It was hell on earth.”, said Hisashi.

Nezu asked, “Can you share the memories with me so I can check if they are true or false. I will, in fact, use a lie-detecting machine to check the authenticity?”

“If you insist so, sir.”, replied Hisashi.

Nezu asked Hatsume to get it. She quickly went and brought it. And then connected it to his head.

“You can proceed.”, said Nezu.

Hisashi activated a Memory Sharing quirk and 5 minutes later.

“Holy! The past is too messed up! Never thought that humans would be so fucked” was all Nezu could say horrifyingly and the machine turned green, signifying the authenticity of the information.

Nezu thought, ‘But who were those people with spiky hair and tails. Were they the rumored people known as Saiyans? Does that make Young Izuku a Saiyan? I have to ask him later.’

Hisashi continued, “Only me and my brother survived from our family. The people who had non-flashy quirk formed the rebel group with me being the leader, a war broke out. Thousands were killed. But my innocent quirkless-assumed bro decided to join them, but I forced him to join me by giving him a stockpiling quirk, a fight broke out between us and I accidentally killed him. Hatred on heroes increased because my brother was manipulated because of them, stole their quirks, lived still as a Supervillain, as a symbol of evil.”

“That’s seriously messed up!”, exclaimed someone.

Izuku hesitantly asked, “Dad, will you give up being a villain?”

Hisashi chuckled, stood up, ruffled Izuku’s hair, and said, “I already told you about it champ, that I would stop being a Villain.”

Silence filled the cafeteria and seconds later, “WHAT?!”, screamed everyone. All Might spat inhuman amounts of blood and fell down comically. People around him snickered. He got up, wiped off the blood, and asked surprised, “He gave up being a villain so easily?”

Hisashi gave Izuku's signature smile(‘too bright’, thought everyone), and said, “Anything for you, my son”. The boy hugged and mouthed thank you.

He turned to Nezu and said, “But on one condition.”

“What are those conditions?”, asked Nezu.

“First, I’ll be living with Inko here in the U.A. as Hisashi Midoriya and will teach these promising students on how to use their quirk in a more beneficial and analytical way.”, Hisashi said.

“Sure, why not.”, said Nezu. Everyone else was surprised.

Inko said, “You just want to see different quirks, right?”, Hisashi just shrugged, and said, “Well what can I do? Quirks are surely fascinating. It’s interesting to see how it can be used differently in various circumstances.”

“Hisashi, before we started watching, you told that Izuku could hold many quirks within him after receiving his quirk. How many quirks can he hold? Can he have Mutant type quirks? Does it cause him any problems when it reaches his limit?”, asked Tadashi, curious about Izuku’s quirk properties.

He was abruptly stopped by Yoshiko, when she tapped him on his shoulder. She whispered, “You started muttering like our future son-in-law, Izuku.”

Tadashi whispered back, “Sorry. It happens when you spend time with Izuku, you know.”

Hisashi coughed to grab everyone’s attention, and said,“Actually, there’s no limit. As long as his body can handle it, there’s no limitation. He can have any type of quirk, it does not have any limit on a type of quirk. He might have severe headaches or rarely might go into a Comatose if he crosses his limits. ThatmayormaynothavebeenremovedbecauseofhisSaiyangenes.Ishouldloo-”, he was interrupted by being bonked on the head by Inko.

“You started muttering again.”, said Inko. He gave her an apologetic look. Others sweatdropped. While Nezu thought, ‘That cleared some of my doubts.’

“How is that possible!?”, asked Mirko in disbelief.

“It’s something that has to do with both mine and Izuku’s Genetics. I can store up to 250 quirks, but his limit increases as he ages. At present, I believe he can hold up to 30-40 quirks.”, replied Hisashi.

“If that makes him strong, then I can have this Green Bunny as my spar partner.”, said Mirko, while ruffling Izuku’s hair. He blushed when she did that.

Mineta started crying blood tears and continuously repeating, “Not her too.”

Some of the girls and pro-heroines thought, ‘Another rival.’

“That’s too OP!”, exclaimed Kaminari, ignoring the actions of Mirko.

“Yea, it is.”, said Shoda.

Todoroki suddenly spoke up, “Midoriya, you are too lucky to have not one, but two kind and caring dads, and also a lovely mother.”

“TODOROKI! NOO!”, shouted Izuku, in embarrassment.

“TODOROKI! YESS!”, yelled Todoroki, as he started writing a new theory in his Conspiracy Theory book. Izuku has a look that tells ‘I’m so done with my life’, speaks, “I’m going out to test drive the car and go for a walk. You all can go to the Auditorium. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.” and walks out of the Cafeteria.

Momo, concerned, tells, “Mr. Aizawa, can I check up on him?”

“Sure Yaoyorozu, but bring back the problem child to the Auditorium within five minutes.”, said Aizawa.

“Yes, Mr.Aizawa.”, said Momo and left.

_ With Izuku: _

Izuku took his car for a test drive. He handles the car very smoothly. After test driving for about 10 minutes, he parked it near the teacher’s dorms and was coming back to the Auditorium but to walk around the Campus of the U.A. High School. Momo is about to catch up to him when he screams with frustration. Momo got more concerned and got closer to him and asked, “Are you okay, Izuku?”

Izuku said sadly, “I’m fine.” and then turned around, saw Momo, got flustered, spoke, “M-m-momo! Wh-what are you d-doing here?”

“I came here to check up on you Izuku.”, said Momo and also thought, ‘Maybe tell you how I feel about you, Izuku. After all these years.’, became flustered.

“O-oh, I see.”, said Izuku, sighed sadly, continued, “I will be back Momo, you can go back. Thanks for checking up on me.”

Momo pouted and said, “No! I’m not going back until you tell me what’s wrong.”, gave a cute puppy eyes expression and said, “Please Izuku. You helped me when I was doubting myself. Please tell me, Izuku. I can’t see you so sad. It hurts me to see you like this.”, she started crying, “Please Izuku. Please tell me. I’ll help you in every possible way.”

Izuku felt guilty for making her cry, got worried, hugged Momo to comfort her, patted her back, and told her, “Don’t cry, Momo. I’ll tell you. Okay?”

She asked, “Really?”, to which he nodded yes.

He said, “You know, I don’t understand why I get such blessings when I can’t live up to people’s expectations even though they help me so much. I couldn’t save Sir Nighteye from his death and couldn’t help Mirio-senpai, so he lost his quirk permanently. I feel like I don't deserve anything, I feel worthless, useless, and also I feel that I don’t deserve to be in U.A. It feels like I’m cheating when you all are working so hard trying to achieve your dreams. You all saw how weak I was back in my younger days. I couldn’t even protect myself, then how can I protect you’ll. You’ll can leave me if you want, as now you know how I was. I feel like I didn’t save any-”, but gets cut off. 

Momo hugged him tighter and said, “No Izuku, you are none of what you mentioned and we will never leave you, no matter what! Tell me Izuku. Did I ever leave you when you were quirkless and didn’t have One For All?”,he shook his head, signifying as a no. She continued, “You are the most heroic person we have ever seen, even more heroic than All Might. You are the most suitable person close to being a true hero, who saves everyone with a smile without even thinking about himself. Sir Nighteye’s death and Mirio-senpai becoming quirkless, wasn’t your fault. It was their decision to save Eri from Overhaul. You are one of the strongest people in the entire first years in the U.A. You are not worthless or useless. Never think like that, you Idiot!”, she bonked his head, playfully. She continued, “Should I make All Might or others give you a lecture about how you are better than others or should I give it ‘personally’.”, he blushed and shook his head. She continued, “In fact, you are kind, caring, courageous, bold, and the list goes on and on. Also, you are a very cute nerd and an a-a-adorable dork. You would help any person, no matter who they are. You also made sure that your father, All for One himself and Shigaraki, leave the path of villainy. You are the reason why I was able to gain my confidence and remove any doubts I had over myself if I could be a great hero or not.”, she moves back a little, looks down, bright emerald eyes meet shiny onyx ones, she continues, flustered, “And that’s h-how I-I f-fell in l-l-love with you I-Izuku and I would be h-h-happy to s-s-pend the rest of my life with y-you.”

Izuku was surprised to hear this, his blush grew in intensity and fainted.

Momo got scared and shouted, “AAhhhh! Izuku!” and tried to wake him up.

_ In the Auditorium: _

Everyone was coming back to the Auditorium, chatting in groups. 

Hisashi turned to Nezu, asked, “Sir, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, what is it?”, asked Nezu.

“Can you help my adopted son, Tenko, refine his skills and physical abilities, so he can hold multiple quirks, as I’ve given him a copy of All for One.”, said Hisashi.

Nezu said, “I’ll see what I can do about it.”, and then asked, “Why U.A. though? Why not the doctor you mentioned?”

Hisashi answered, “I can trust U.A more than my ‘doctor’(scoffs with anger at the doctor), as I can see how it has helped my son, Izuku to grow in all aspects. Also, how can I expect help from a doctor, who wants to turn dead and quirkless people into abominations!”. 

Tenko shivered, and spoke, “It’s better to go to Tartarus than go to that mentally insane fool!”

Inko came over and hugged Tenko to comfort him, and said, “You aren’t going anywhere, Okay? Not to Tartarus. Not to that doctor. You will stay with me, Hisashi, and Izuku, okay?”

Tenko nodded slowly.

Hisashi speaks up, “As you all now know that Izuku is my son, and I was formerly a villain, do not treat him any differently okay? Izuku might be a former villain’s son, but he still wants to be a hero as great as All Might. Because I can say that he has almost helped everyone in one way or the other even though how people treated him before. Understand?”, everyone nods except Endeawhore. 

He then turned to All Might, bowed down and said with regret, “Yagi. I’m extremely sorry for killing your Master, Nana Shimura. I shouldn’t have done that.”, got up, continued, “But now, let’s set our differences aside and train him as his ‘Dads’ as quoted by Shoto so that he can get better control over his quirks and train him to be the greatest hero.”

All Might was surprised, then said, “Fine. Anything for Young Izuku.”

Then Nezu spoke up, “Well after seeing this, Tenko, would you like to still become a hero?”

Tomura answered, “If given a chance, yea I’ll try to be one. Besides I always wanted to be one.”

Nezu spoke, “Then it’s decided that you will be the first to attend the Villain Rehabilitation Program where Villains who are ready to give up the path of villainy can get a chance to become heroes, to help society and help them to set free of their trauma.”

He then turned to Hisashi, and asked, “Back to the topic. What do you mean by Abominations? Are those the Nomus?”

“Yeah that’s what those are. That bastard is turning the dead and quirkless people into Nomus.”, scoffed Hisashi with anger.

People were horrified after listening that the Nomus were none other than Quirkless and Dead people.

Tokage, still horrified, asked, “Mr. Midoriya, if Izuku hadn’t been your son then would he have turned into a Nomu?”

Hisashi said, “Drop with the formalities, just call me Hisashi and to answer your question Ms.Tokage, yeah, most probably.”

People felt more horrified, thinking about it.

Stain shouted, “NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT THAT BOY! IF THEY HAVE TO THEN THEY MUST GO THROUGH ME FIRST!”

Others were shocked at the proclamation of Stain.

Hawks spoke up, “Ignoring Stain’s sudden proclamation, do you know where he might be, so that we can capture him as soon as possible, Mr.Hisashi?”

“Sorry, but I don’t have any idea where he might. The last time I saw him was before my fight with All Might.”, said Hisashi as other League members nodded in agreement.

“Let’s track him later, but now let’s go back to the Auditorium to continue watching.”, said Nezu.

_ Back with Izuku and Momo: _

Izuku was still in Momo’s embrace. They had taken a seat on a bench nearby the school. Izuku slowly came back to consciousness. He saw himself lying on the bench, with his head on Momo’s lap. 

“Thank god! You are back! I thought I lost you, Izuku!”, exclaimed Momo.

He then remembered everything. His blush grew, his cheeks heated up. 

He asked her, “Do y-y-you really l-love me, Momo?”, her cheeks heated up as she slowly nodded.

He got up, stared at her beautiful onyx coloured eyes, and then said, “I love you too, Momo. I’ve loved you ever since you helped me back when we were kids. You were one of the people who believed in me when I told you that I wanted to be a hero, when I was quirkless. You always supported me and are still doing it. I’ve always admired just how smart, strong, beautiful, kind, selfless, humble. Honestly I could go on and on about you. Your bubbly personality when you are excited, makes you more lovable! These are just some of the reasons why I love you, Momo.”, and then slowly kissed her lips, while cupping her face.

She was wide-eyed at his reaction but gladly accepted it. Both kissed passionately for about half a minute and then separated. A string of Saliva connecting between their lips. They again kissed for about a minute, gently yet passionately, pouring out their love towards each other. Her hands wrapped around his neck, while he wrapped around her waist. They have now separated their kisses, but are still embracing each other. They got up and decided to go back to the Auditorium. 

He asked, “Am I dreaming now?”, still doubting, “How did I get such a kind, caring, and gorgeous girlfriend?!”

She giggled and blushed in response and then said, “You are not dreaming Izuku. It’s me who is still doubting to get such a great boyfriend.”

He smiled, kissed her cheek, and then said, “Let’s stop before we start doubting ourselves, Momo”. She simply nodded and said, “Yup! And now let’s go back, they will be waiting for us!”

Before entering their school, Izuku leaned up for a quick peck on the lips and said, “I love you, Momo, and will be the happiest person to spend the rest of my life with my bubbly and cheerful Momo”.

She smiled cheerfully and said, “Love you too, Izuku.”

They entered the building, his right hand intertwined with her left hand, smiling happily like a newly-wed couple.

Momo stopped, and asked, “Zuzu, all of them will know about One for All now. Is it fine?”

Izuku, surprised by the sudden nickname, asked, “Z-zuzu?”

Momo said, a little bit flustered, “I thought it would be similar to my name and also thought it was cute. Don’t you like it?”

Izuku said, “I love it and It’s cute as you Momo. I was just surprised, that’s all. As for others getting to know about One for All, it’s fine, I think I can trust them all to keep it a secret. Besides they deserve the truth.”

Momo said, “I think that’s understandable.”

_ Meanwhile in King Kai’s Planet: _

Goku was excited to see his great-great-grandson get a supportive girlfriend like his wife Chi-chi. He said, “Geets, Broly, come and see here.”

Vegeta shouted, “What do you want, Kakarot!?”, Broly just walked towards Goku.

He said, “Izuku’s got a girlfriend. What was her name?”, he scratched his head for a few seconds and exclaimed, “I remember! Her name’s Momo Yaoyorozu!”

Vegeta was next to Goku suddenly. He said with a proud smirk, like a proud great-great-granduncle, “Izuku’s got a girlfriend, huh. He did score a good one. I hope that Katsuki brat doesn’t ruin it.”

Broly spoke, “She is a fine and a strong one but why do feel like he will get mixed up with more.”

_ Back in the Auditorium: _

Everyone except Izuku and Momo had already settled down by now. Projector walked around to check if everyone was seated or not. After checking, he found Izuku’s laptop switched on in his seat. So he took it up to switch it off. When he was about to switch it off, he found something interesting. He then decided to bring in speakers so that he could show Izuku’s talents to others. He then saw Kyoka giving him a smug grin, knowing about what he was about to do. He just smiled and connected the laptop to the speakers.

That was when Izuku and Momo entered and sat down at the back of the Auditorium, on a couch, cuddling with each other.

Clark smiled at them and pressed play.

Izuku understood what Projector had done and hid his face in Momo’s ponytail.

Momo asked, “What happened, Izuku? Why are you embarrassed?”

He whined, his voice muffled, “ First my life and now my hobbies. Not here! My hobby is gonna get exposed.”

Izuku's voice was heard from the speaker. It said, " **This song is dedicated to one of the most beautiful girls and my special one, Mo-chan."**

Said girl blushed profusely and hid her face.

**Izuku starts playing his Acoustic guitar.**

"He can play an Acoustic guitar?!", shouted everyone (sans Eri, Big 3, All Might, Inko, Momo, Tadashi, Yoshiko, and Kyoka) surprised.

**_I found a love for me_ **

**_Darling, just dive right in_ **

**_And follow my lead_ **

**_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_ **

**_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ **

“He can sing?!”, shouted everyone, their jaws dropped.

“At last others will know about your talents, Green Bean.”, whispered Kyoka.

“When did Midori do these songs?”, asked Toru.

“When did you write this, Izuku?”, asked Momo.

“This was written by me when I was 8, Momo. Remember the song that I used to sing? I improvised it a little bit.”, replied Izuku, embarrassed.

She simply nodded happily, remembering those moments.

**_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_ **

**_Not knowing what it was_ **

**_I will not give you up this time_ **

**_Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_ **

**_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_ **

“He was able to keep such a good hobby, as a secret. Why?!”, said Iida, feeling betrayed.

“Oh! A love song to Yaomomo!”, squealed Mina. Said girl starts steaming with embarrassment.

Everyone was adjusting to the fact that Izuku can sing.

Momo remembered which song this was. It was written to her and was sung in front of her and her parents. She could only remember green hair and freckles of the kid she fell in love with when she was 8(but she wasn’t sure what it was at that time). And now she was his girlfriend.

**_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ **

**_Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song_ **

**_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_ **

**_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_ **

**_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_ **

**_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_ **

**_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_ **

**_To carry love, to carry children of our own_ **

“I’m still surprised that Midoriya can sing.”, says Ojiro.

The Yaoyorozus now remembered that Izuku and Momo used to go to the Same Music Academy when they were kids. That was when he had written it. 

Izuku and Momo get up and start to dance slowly.

**He starts playing an electric guitar.**

**_We are still kids, but we're so in love_ **

**_Fightin' against all odds_ **

**_I know we'll be alright this time_ **

**_Darling, just hold my hand_ **

**_Be my girl, I'll be your man_ **

**_I see my future in your eyes_ **

**_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ **

**_Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song_ **

**_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_ **

**_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_ **

“Wow! he can play Electric guitar also.”, said Everyone.

“You always surprise us, problem child. Always!”, said Aizawa, teachers nod. He thought, ‘Just how many songs did he write. I only saw one.’

“Can I take the little listener as my apprentice, Aizawa?”, asked Mic.

“Mic, for god sake, No!”, said Aizawa, Mic slumped down.

**_Oh, no, no_ **

**_Mm_ **

**He then starts playing the piano.**

“How many instruments can he play?”, yelled Hatsume.

“Such a manly way to confess. You are a man among men, Midoribro/Midoriya!”, shouted Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Izuku was still flustered.

“Write down the lines guys, it will be helpful.”, said Awase. Girls and pro-heroines facepalmed.

Parents snickered.

“When will it end?!”, shouted Bakugo.

Mitsuki smacked his head and said, “Shut up, Brat! People are listening to it and Enjoying it! Oh, my nephew did grow up.”

He growled and became quiet.

‘Finally decided to confess, Midoriya? Guess it’s good for Yaoyorozu. Just how much of a dense asshole, you were.’, thought Shoto(How the hell did he know!!!).

‘Has he written a song about me?’ thought some of the girls and Pro-heroines.

**_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ **

**_Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song_ **

**_I have faith in what I see_ **

**_Now I know I have met an angel in person_ **

**_And she looks perfect_ **

**_No, I don't deserve this_ **

**_You look perfect tonight_ **

Everyone started clapping at the end of the song. Bakugo had a smug look on his face, and thought, ‘Now everyone got to know about your hobby, you damn nerd. At least they liked and appreciated it. It was worth it to hear him secretly sing in that shitty school.’

“That was amazing!”, exclaimed Eri and Kota, smiling brightly.

‘Too bright!’ was everyone’s thought.

“By the way, where’s Midoriya and Yaomomo?”, asked Kendo.

“Oh them. They already came before I started playing the song and were sitting there.”, said Projector, pointing to the direction where Momo and Izuku were slow dancing.

Izuku had put his hands on her waist and Momo had hers around his neck, their foreheads touching. They were slow dancing. As the song ended, they both kissed gently and passionately for about a minute. 

She then pulled him back and said, “I have to say this again, Zuzu. I missed you a lot, I was waiting for you and we finally met here in U.A. after 6 years.”, she started shedding tears of joy, as she finally met her love, which she thought that she had lost 6 years ago.

“I’m very happy that I finally have reunited with you after 6 years, Momo. It was actually after the first Heroics class that we started talking again. I thought I lost you after you moved away to Aichi prefecture, 6 years ago. And when I saw you again in U.A., I was totally excited to hang out with you again. If it wasn’t for my nervousness, I would have hugged you right then and there on the first day.”, said Izuku, then he kissed her on the lips again both shedding tears of joy, while hugging each other again. 

The girls cooed at the cuteness radiating from them, while their parents(including Hisashi) were clicking pics to tease them.

Then they realized their situation but didn’t separate, held hands, fingers intertwined.

“So, the two sweet nerds are dating now?”, asked Mina, and Tokage, playfully.

They nodded.

“How did you both get together? Let us know the details.”, asked Kaminari.

“That is for us to cherish and for you to never know.”, said Izuku. Kaminari groaned and others giggled and snickered at Kaminari.

“Please tell us.”, said Toru.

“We will tell you but not now. We’ll tell you’ll later.”, said Momo.

Others shouted congratulatory words while Mineta, Kaminari, and Tsuburaba glared at Izuku.

“How the hell can this happen? A rich girl and a poor boy in a relationship. Did the Yaoyorozu family stoop so low?” taunted Monoma.

Izuku was bubbling with anger and was releasing murderous intent at how he talked about his girlfriend and her family. He was releasing a lot of ki as a faint white aura unknowingly. It scared others around him. It was almost about to unlock his potential. He was about to smash him when Hisashi spoke.

“The said poor boy’s father is not only a 200 plus-year-old former supervillain but is also the founder, owner, and current CEO of Midori Group of Industries. So directly, he is the heir of the property and projects of Midori Group of Industries. Also I own 80% of the media in this country.”, said Hisashi, while shrugging and smirking.

People were shocked and surprised. 

Mineta shouted, “There goes my chance to touch Yaoyorozu’s boo-”, but got cut off when Izuku with a less fainter white aura, used a ki-powered smash, without realizing to chuck Mineta out of Auditorium, and then spoke coldly, “Talk bad about me, it’s fine, but talk bad about the people I care and the women I love, I’ll send you to Hell.”

Others failed to notice the word he used.

Tadashi and Yoshiko Yaoyorozu were happy to have such a nice and protective future son-in-law that they had met 8 years ago. Yoshiko spoke up, teasingly, “Dear, how about we fix up a date for their marriage after they graduate U.A.”, to which Tadashi replied, “I’m ready to do that. But what about the boy’s parents?”.

They both see Izuku’s parents having stars in their eyes and then they shouted, “Our Grandkids!”. Everyone stared at Hisashi in disbelief.

Gran Torino asked, “Is this the man who was the strongest supervillain of all time?”

All Might said, “I seriously don’t know what’s going on over here, Gran Torino Sensei.”

Izuku and Momo yelled, “MOM!/MOTHER! DAD!/FATHER! NOO!”, still blushing furiously.

Their parents shouted, “Children! YESS!”

Others started laughing at the two.

“PAY UP, THE MONEY, YOU LITTLE SHITS!”, yelled Nezu. Other teachers paid Nezu and Aizawa 5000 yen each.

Midnight yelled, “YOU CANNOT USE YOUR QUIRK!”

“Oh yes, I can Midnight, cause I rule here in U.A..”, said Nezu, cackling evilly. Aizawa grinned, others shivered.

Shishida asked, “Pay up for what, Nezu sir?”

Snipe replied, “We teachers placed bets on who will first end up with Midoriya.”

“Why would you place bets on students’ life choices? It’s inappropriate!”, said Iida.

“We always do that Iida. We always do. It’s actually fun to do that.”, said Thirteen. Iida slumps his shoulder, Tensei tells him to relax, he thinks, ‘Somei has made me super serious, I think.’

“What were the bets?”, asked Yanagi.

“Well, they were Nezu and Aizawa for Midoriya and Yaoyorozu, All Might for Midoriya and Uraraka, Present Mic for Midoriya and Jirou, Midnight for Midoriya and Ashido, Thirteen for Midoriya and Asui, Cementoss for Midoriya and Shiozaki, Snipe for Midoriya and Hagakure, Vlad King for Midoriya and Kendou, Power Loader for Midoriya and Hatsume, myself for Midoriya and Tokage, Recovery Girl for Midoriya and Nejire, Lunch Rush for Midoriya and Yanagi, and Hound dog for Midoriya and Kodai. And also we have placed another one for prize money of 50000 yen.”, said Ectoplasm. 

The students, parents, and villains were weirded out by the bets placed on the life choices of the students.

“Well, now let’s get back to watching, shall we?”, said Projector, before Izuku could get bombarded with more questions.

Everyone sat back in their places and got ready to watch.

“Wait!”, shouted Izuku.

“Why?”, asked Projector.

“Someone pass on that Couch.”, said Izuku, pointing to the one at which they were sitting.

Muscular got up, went and picked it up and threw it towards Momo with his quirk activated. Others gasped in shock as it hurled towards Momo.

Izuku, eyes closed, jumps in time at speeds inconceivable for a human eye and shouted, “Impact Nullification!”, and caught it, placed it down, turned around, hugged her and asked, “Are you okay, Momo?”, she just nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. 

No one but Hisashi noticed the faint silver aura and change of eye and hair colour to silver colour. He muttered, “Ultra Instinct? How is that possible?”

Inko whispered back, “He is the descendant of Son Goku after all.”

_ Meanwhile, King Kai's Planet: _

Goku, Vegeta, and Broly were watching Izuku and his friends on Earth.

Vegeta spoke surprised, "Did he just use Ultra Instinct, Kakarot? But how?"

Goku said, smiling proudly, "That just shows how much he is capable of and what his true potential is. Now I just want to train and fight him."

Broly spoke, "Don't worry, Kakarot. We will definitely get a chance for that."

_ Now back at the Auditorium: _

He turned around with his potential unlocked finally, as he released a white aura, which increased his power level similar to that of the top ten heroes, applying pressure all over the people in the Auditorium. He looked at Muscular, and said, in an angered tone, “Meet me after today’s viewing, at Gym Gamma. I’ve got a ‘quirky’ combination ready, specifically for you.”

“Shit’s about to go down.”, stated Bakugo calmly.

“Wh-what do you mean, man?”, said Sero.

“If you want to live a peaceful life, never, I mean never anger Izuku.”, said Masaru.

“Come on, it’s Midoriya we are talking about! He won’t hurt others, right?”, said Kaminari.

“You are absolutely wrong. He beat the living shit out of seven people, including my brat and they were hospitalized for three weeks. And four of them left the country after that.”, said Mitsuki. Bakugo shivered remembering the ‘slaughter’.

“H-he was Qu-quirkless at that time and br-broke me c-c-com-plete-l-ly. And n-now we are t-t-talking about D-Deku with a quirk. Hell no, it’s multiple quirks.”, said Bakugo, stuttering. People were shocked when they heard Bakugo, of all people, stuttering.

“Yeah, I remember that incident. Even Hisashi had done the same thing. Someone tried to hit on me and in the next moment, he had beaten him up, didn’t use his quirk, and so much that the person was hospitalized for a month. Oh, poor fellow.”, Inko explained.

Hisashi turned around and faced Muscular, with a smug grin, and said, “R.I.P Muscular. You will be remembered.”, few people shouted, “OOOOOOHHH! BURN!”, then he continued speaking, “You are so ‘not’ totally annihilated.”, others laughed at Muscular, as he asked Izuku, “What combination are you gonna use Izuku?”

“One for All: Full Cowl(All for One embedded), Springlike Limbs, Strength Enhancer times three, Muscle Augmentation(Muscular was shocked), Speed Enhancer times one, Shock Nullification and Absolute Counter.”, said Izuku.

“Yep, totally ‘not’ Annihilated.”, said Hisashi, turned around, and continued, “Muscular, All the best. Try to survive. You may not be able to go back to Tartarus safely.”

“You are also going back, right?”, asked Stain.

“Nope.”, said Hisashi.

Hisashi muttered, to himself, “Izuku did finally unlock his potential.”, he called out Izuku and said, “Meet me at Gym Alpha, after the next break. I have planned to teach and train.”

Izuku nodded excitedly.

“Can we watch, now?”, deadpanned Projector.

Everyone nodded.

“Eri, Kota wanna sit with me and Momo?”, asked Izuku.

They nodded eagerly and came over to sit with Izuku and Momo happily.

They all sat as a snuggle pile on the couch comfortably, which was too cute to look at.

The screen came to life.


	4. Episode 2:- What it takes to be a hero

**The episode starts with a recap of tiny Izuku seeing the video.**

The audience started taking tiny Izuku’s photos.

The girls squealed together, “Ahhh, you are so cute Izuku!” and Momo gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Izuku sat there, completely red, steaming, at the compliments holding Eri and Kota while snuggling into Momo.

_ *Izuku.exe has crashed. Will reboot in a few minutes.* _

“I think we crashed Zuzu,” said Momo, waving her hands in front of his face.

“Was that necessary?” asks Sero.

“Yes!” exclaimed the girls sans Momo.

Others(the boys were feeling jealous) sweatdropped, while Mineta shed blood tears.

Hisashi and Inko snapped pictures to tease Izuku.

**Recap of the doctor claiming that he is quirkless.**

Everyone had a common thought, ‘Will destroy him if we ever find him’.

Mamadoriya, Hisashi, Tenko, and Bakugo were fuming with anger.

Hisashi thought, ‘R.I.P Garaki.’

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_Even if I’ll never have superpowers._ ** **”, Memories of being bullied in school.**

People glared at Bakugo. If looks could kill, Bakugo would be dead around 75 times.

Bakugo slumped down with guilt for treating Izuku very harshly.

**“** **_Even if everyone thinks I’m useless._ ** **”, The memory of his mother apologizing to tiny Izuku.**

Mamadoriya looked like she was about to cry, so she was comforted by Mamaroki, Tadashi, Yaomama, Masaru, and Bakumom and Hisashi.

**“** **_Despite everything, I still dream and I have to know._ ** **”**

**Recap of Midoriya asking All Might, if he could be a hero without quirks.**

**All Might asks, “Without a quirk?” and suddenly feels pain where there was the injury. Smoke starts to rise from him, thinks, ‘Not now, dammit!’**

“He knew it!?” asked Cementoss.

All Might replied happily, “Yeah, but I was glad that it was young Midoriya.”

‘Knew what?’ was the common thought of the students, parents, and villains.

“So this is how he found out!”, smirked Gran Torino. All Might laughed nervously.

**Midoriya continues, “People think I don’t have a chance. Not having any powers makes me a weakling. My classmates make fun of me, but I wanna prove them wrong.” All Might is covered in smoke.**

“See up, you shitty nerd!”, shouted Bakugo.

“Remember to be aware of your surroundings, wherever you are. Some villains might use sneak attacks,” said Snipe, after seeing Izuku’s absence of surrounding awareness.

“Yes sir!” said all the students, even Izuku, as he was back from his crashed state.

**“Saving people is the coolest thing to do and be the hero everyone looks up to. Just like you.”**

“Saving people is what he wants to do, even if he acts recklessly, eh?” asked Death Arms.

“That’s the Classique Midoriya we know, Monsieur,” answered Aoyama while shining and striking a pose.

‘Overdramatic much’, thought other students. Villains sweatdropped at Aoyama’s antics.

**He looks up, sees a skinny All Might, shocked, screams at the top of his lungs.**

Everyone(sans All Might, Izuku, Gran Torino, Nezu, Recovery Girl, and Hisashi) freaked out and screamed, suddenly seeing All Might in true form, though they knew how he looked.

**Intro song plays.**

During the Intro song, Mina called out Momo by tapping her shoulder.

“Did you call me, Mina?”, asked Momo politely.

“I wanted to ask you something, Yaomomo”, said Mina while blushing a little.

“What is it, Mina?”, asked Momo.

Mina sheepishly answered, “Well, uhh, we girls(class 1-A ‘for now’ only) wanted to ask you if you could share Midori with us? Please, Yaomomo, pretty pleeeeease.”, while Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kyoka, and Toru(could be felt, even though could not be seen) were giving cute puppy eyes.

“I’ll ask him, Mina. If he agrees, then, I don’t mind sharing. I’m happy just by staying with him for the rest of my life as my love.”, said Momo. she then turned to Izuku and called, “Zuzu?”.

“Yes Momo?”, said Izuku.

“Mina was asking if I could, uh, you know, uhh, share you with them.”, she said nervously.

Izuku replied, “I don’t mind sharing, as long as it is okay with you, Momo.”, turned to face girls of class 1-A, partially, continued, “To be honest I love them all (they were surprised), but I love Momo more(he hugs Momo, she just melts in his embrace), no offense girls (they said, “None taken”, as they got to know how much they loved each other). I can’t stand hurting any of you, especially Momo, and I’m ready to reciprocate to all of you. So, as long as you’ll are fine with it, I’m ready to date others.”, then turned to Momo and continued, “As you are always my special one, since 8, Momo.”, and kissed her on her cheeks, Momo was so happy to hear that, she pecked him on his lips, then snuggled deeper with him, and turned towards them and told, “So, I love you’ll Mina, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Kyoka, and Toru equally.”

Within seconds, they shouted, “I love you too, Midori/Deku/Izuku/Mophead/Midori!!” and jumped onto the couch in which Momo and Izuku were sitting and huddled closer towards Izuku and cuddled with him.

Unknown to them, their parents were cackling internally happily and were cooing to see them huddled up together, as they didn’t disagree with all of them sharing him.

**An Alleyway in Tatooin Shopping District is shown. Bottle with the villain on the ground. The villain remembers how All Might defeated him, if he hadn’t, he would have escaped.**

Bakugo was conflicted, should he either beat Izuku for his foolishness or accept this as his punishment for bullying him.

**In the same alleyway, Bakugo and lackeys are walking. His lackeys ask Bakugo why he was so rough with Midoriya, though they were childhood friends.**

**Bakugo kicks the bottle. Cap opens, the villain is out.**

Bakugo facepalmed hard at his own stupidity.

Most of them laughed hysterically, while mature ones snickered at Bakugo’s ‘fortune’.

Bakugo finally yelled, “KARMA’S A BITCH!!”

Others gave a ‘thumbs up’ to Karma.

**Bakugo answers, “Someone has to teach that worthless nerd how the world really works.”, blasts the can in his hand.**

“Yeah, by telling people to kill themselves, right, Baka-go?” asked Kamakiri sarcastically.

Bakugo growled in irritation, having to remember his past deeds.

**One of them suggests going to an arcade and lighten the mood. Bakugo says, “Fine.”, the other suggests a bar, so they can pick up some ladies. Bakugo shouts, “Idiots! U.A. wouldn't let me in if I get caught!”**

“At least, he has some sense about what’s right,” commented Power Loader, others nodded in agreement.

“But bullying is allowed, right Baka-go?”, said Awase sarcastically.

Bakugo banged his head, some of the students smirked at Bakugo getting irritated.

**His lackeys suddenly get scared, pointing out the sludge behind Bakugo. Bakugo turns around, sees the sludge villain.**

**The villain says, “I like some skin suit with some fire.”**

“Ohh is this the sludge incident?”, asked one of the parents.

“Yeah, it is. Even though it was karma, I felt that Bakugo shouldn’t have been caught by him.”, said Shoda.

“It was satisfying to see him suffer, after what he had done to Midoriya.”, said Touya, while the Stain Fan Club agreed.

**The title card appears ‘Episode - 2: What it takes to be a Hero’.**

**Midoriya’s scream is heard again, he is shocked-shaking seeing skinny All Might.**

People also freaked out and screamed, after hearing Izuku(on-screen) screaming suddenly.

“Midori, you knew about this?”, asked Mina and Toru, while snuggling into him. 

“Yeah, sorry, I just don’t want you people to think I was deceiving you guys.”, said Izuku.

“No, we understand.”, said Shoji.

“If words about this were to get out, villains would have easily got a chance to kill All Might before he retired. What you did was right, Nerd.”, said Tokage playfully, patting the boy’s head. He blushed, Momo did a faux pout. Izuku then apologized to Momo by patting her head. She just snuggled more with him.

Boys then noticed that girls of class 1-A were snuggling into Izuku, they were jealous of him, especially Mineta.

Hisashi and Inko shouted, with stars in their eyes, ”MORE GRANDKIDS!!!”, causing Izuku and the girls of class 1-A to blush profusely. The girls’ parents knew how sweet, kind, caring, and protective the boy was, so they just gave a thumbs up that they agreed, knowing how much they loved Izuku. Mineta was about to jump on Izuku to strangle him but was blown away by an Air Cannon, courtesy of Hisashi.

Male pros thought commonly, ‘Lucky bastard’.

**Midoriya says, “You deflated. Where did All Might go? You are a fake, an imposter!?”**

**All Might(true form) says, “I’m sure that I’m All Migh-”, but cut off as blood comes out of the mouth.** **Midoriya screams ‘Impossible!’, horrified.**

“AAAHHHHHH!”, screamed everyone sans All Might and Izuku.

“Does that happen every day?”, asked a concerned Rei.

“Yup, even when I’m laughing too.”, joked All Might and he laughed. Blood came out of his mouth when laughing. Most freaked out and felt grossed out.

Everyone decided to forget about it as it was a (not so) traumatizing event.

**All Might tells that he is like the people near the beaches, who flex. Midoriya screams, “This can’t be real! No, All Might is a giant of a man, who saves everyone and defeats villains with a fearless smile.” All Might says there’s plenty of fear behind that smile. He sits down, continues, “I’m counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don’t go talking about this.”, lifts his shirt, Midoriya is horrified and disgusted.**

People were horrified and disgusted at seeing such a huge scar. Weak stomached-ones immediately left to the bathroom to empty their stomachs at seeing something so grossed.

“Oh my GOD!”, were shouts of whoever was left out in the Auditorium. A few minutes later, they came back.

**He continues showing his grave wound, “Pretty gross, right. I got it in a big fight, 5 years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. Surgeries have worn me out, it can’t be fixed. Right now I can only do hero work about 3 hours a day.”**

“Can’t it be fixed?”, asked, a worried parent.

“No it can’t be.”, said All Might. Izuku then said, “I think it can be.”, Surprising everyone.

“How can it be fixed?”, asked Sato.

“Eri can fix him”, said Izuku. Suddenly realization hit them that there was an option left.

“I’ll heal All Might! But later.”, exclaimed Eri. 

**Midoriya asks, “Was that the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?”**

“It was with All for One, right?”, asked Shoto.

“Yep, it was with him. I lost my stomach and almost my respiratory system. He lost his upper half of the head.”, said All Might, chuckling nervously.

“How are you both still alive!?”, asked Death Arms, everyone shocked.

All Might and Hisashi, both said in unison, “WILL POWER!!!”, both laughed.

People were thinking, ‘Are they even human?’

**All Might says, “Oh, you know your stuff. That punk couldn’t bring me down. Most of the world does not know about this fight, I did everything to keep it under wraps.**

**I’m supposed to be always smiling right? But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. This job isn’t easy. Pros are always risking their lives. Some villains can’t be beaten without powers. So, no, I honestly think you can’t become a hero without a quirk.”**

**Midoriya looks down dejectedly, says, “ah, I-I see.”**

“WHAT!?”, shouted everyone surprised that All Might had let down Izuku.

“How could you let down Midori/Izuku/Mophead/Deku, All Might? You are his idol!”, shouted the girls, disappointed.

“EVEN ALL MIGHT’S NOT A TRUE HERO!!”, yelled Stain, not believing that All Might could do something like that.

“That’s irresponsible for the former number one hero to do something like that.”, reprimanded Iida, Honenuki, and Shishida.

“What happened to the ‘only you decide to be a hero’, huh?”, asked Todoroki, Kaibara, and Bakugo.

“Revelry in the dark.”, said Tokoyami and Kuroiro.

“Wow! Who knew All Might could be so harsh?!”, said villains with Mock surprise.

His colleagues were extremely disappointed in All Might. 

“All Might, I am taking your movie stash for a month.”, said Nezu. All Might slumped down. Recovery girl and Gran Torino thrashed him.

Hisashi and Inko were shell shocked. They had to be restrained by other parents before they could harm All Might. They were trying to calm them down.

“Toshinori, if he had taken it more negatively, he may have taken the path of villainy, like his father. He could have become more of a dangerous villain than All for One!”, said Gran Torino. All of them shivered trying to imagine.

“Or, if he had taken it depressively, he might have done what Bakugo told him.”, said Recovery Girl. The atmosphere of the Auditorium turned gloomy.

**All Might continues, “There are other ways to help people. You could become a police officer. It’s a fine profession.”, walks towards the door, says, “It’s not bad to have a dream young man, just make sure they are attainable.”**

“Why? Toshinori why?! Why did you do it?!”, asked Cementoss and Present Mic.

Aizawa defended All Might by saying, “It’s rational of what All Might did. Or else something worse might have happened to Midoriya.”, Snipe and Ectoplasm nodded. All Might’s head still slumped down.

“Yeah, it’s true. But he could have told Izu- Midoriya a bit gently!”, yelled Midnight clearly disappointed at All Might.

All Might walks over to apologize to Izuku, Izuku told him he had never made a mistake for him to apologize. Izuku comforted All Might and he went back and sat down.

“But how did the kid get his quirk?”, asked Power Loader.

**He plans to hand over the bottle contained villain to the police but finds his pockets empty. He then hears an explosion in the city.**

**Midoriya also hears the explosion and plans to go watch the hero work. But after remembering All Might’s words, he stops and decides not to go.**

Everyone glared at All Might. All Might slumps down again.

**All Might in true form runs towards the explosion.**

**The shopping district is seen to be covered in fire.**

**“It’s taken, someone hostage. How dare you?” shouts Death Arms, charges at the villain. He punches the villain, nothing happens, gets swatted by the villain. Sidekicks ask for his well being.**

Death Arms winced at seeing himself get swatted like that and said, placing a hand on his back, “That hurts a lot, you know.”. Kyoka felt pity at Death Arms.

Izuku shuddered and told, “Yeah it does.”. 

Death Arms asked, “How do you know that, kid?”, Izuku replied, “That happened a lot of times, a few times with Gran Torino during the internship and All Might during the midterm practical exam.”. All Might and Gran Torino received thrashing from Recovery Girl.

**Bakugo struggles and yells, “AAAHHHH!!! YOU PICKED THE WRONG GUY TO MESS WITH! I’M GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO THE SEWER YOU CRAWLED OUT OF! LET ME GO!” and creates huge explosions.**

“Why are you so angry every time, Bakubro?”, asked Kirishima.

Before he could answer, Izuku explained, “Because of his ‘flashy’ quirk. As his sweat glands secrete nitroglycerin, it will drop his blood pressure level and heartbeat rate. To counter it, he has to be angry at all times.”, People’s jaw dropped at the explanation. 

‘Just how much does he observe others!’, thought most of them.

“I can certainly have him as an apprentice and train him.”, said Nezu, cackling evilly.

“I’m happy to become your apprentice, Nezu sir.”, said Izuku. Teachers and students thought, shivering, ‘We are officially doomed. We can’t deal with a second Nezu.’

“Well, he has my analytical brain, but his observation skills are a little bit scarier than mine,'' said Hisashi, shivering in fear, a bit.

**The Villain says, “You have got so much power, I've really hit the jackpot. With a quirk like yours, I can take down All Might in one punch.”**

“Kacc-Bakugo’s quirk is not that powerful enough to defeat All Might.”, said Izuku. Bakugo silently grumbled.

Most of the people started laughing at the sludge villain. His stupidity, being beyond Kaminari’s Fried out state’s stupidity.

**Mt. Lady arrives but can’t go any further due to her weakness.**

“His observation skills are scaringly good.”, said Edgeshot. Most of them shivered.

**Kamui rescues people and says running away from fire, “Fire and wood won’t exactly make a good combination. I’ll let someone else stop this guy.”**

**Backdraft is busy dousing the fire in nearby buildings. Death Arms says that they can’t stop him, as they don’t have a right quirk and thinks, ‘I’m sorry kid, you have to hold a little bit longer.’**

“He could have died! How could you Death Arms!?”, shouted Kyoka, as she was being comforted by Izuku, running circles on her back with his finger and hugging her tightly.

Death Arms looked down, he was comforted by Backdraft and Kamui Woods.

**All Might comes and the same villain and thinks, ‘Must have dropped him in the air. I was distracted and worried about the time limit. I can’t believe I made such a rookie mistake after admonishing the kid. I’m pathetic.’**

“No you are not pathetic All Might!”, shouted Izuku and Miruko, most of them nod in agreement, both looked at each other and blushed.

Villains scoffed and Hisashi chuckled, Inko hit him on his head.

**Intermission card.**

**Midoriya walks on the sidewalk flipping through his notebook. Kamui’s page is seen with his drawing, details, and a note ‘Best at holding back’. Next, Mt. Lady’s page, with note, ‘Gigantification! 20 m!?, Canyon Cannon, Sexy’, while remembering the words about him not being able to become a hero.**

“Ohh, he thinks I’m sexy?~”, said Mt. Lady seductively.

“See, even he’s a pervert.”, said Mineta. Other boys and Pro-heroes scoot away from girls(especially Izuku’s girlfriends) and Pro-heroines who are releasing murderous intent. Within a few seconds, a massacre occurs.

“Don’t say wrong things about our Izuku/Zuzu/Deku/Midori/Mophead!”, said some of the girls and pro-heroines and kicked Mineta out of the Auditorium. 

Nezu smirked, said, “This is an interesting development, what do you say, Aizawa, All Might?”, All Might just laughed and Aizawa gave off his shit-eating grin. Other teachers slumped down.

Hisashi said, happily, “Well he also has my charm. But a bit more than mine.”

**He thinks, ‘Even All Might said it. Don’t cry dammit! Deep down you knew this all along. Just spent avoiding reality. That’s why you were desperate to prove yourself wrong’. He hears an explosion, he continues, ‘Why am I here? Did I subconsciously walk this way to check it out? I shouldn’t even stop. All my notes are useless’.**

Izuku started to tear up. Some of the girls(especially his girlfriends) and pro-heroines hug him. He blushed profusely.

**He is shocked to see the sludge villain creating havoc, he tells himself, “It’s my fault.”**

“It’s not your fault Izuku. It’s the brat’s fault(Bakugo shouts, ‘You old hag!!’).”, said Mitsuki, comforting Izuku. 

**People are seen talking about All Might chasing the same villain and yet still didn’t catch him.**

“See that’s why I work as an underground hero. Just one mistake, civilians blame us.”, said Aizawa. All Might slumped down.

**Midoriya self blames, ‘I’m the one at blame. He wasted his energy on me.’**

**All Might thinks, ‘I’m Worthless’.**

**‘He can’t power up yet and none of the others have the right quirk to stop this monster.’ Midoriya thinks.**

**‘So pathetic!’ All Might thinks.**

**‘I’m at fault. I’m sorry’ Midoriya continues.**

**‘I’m so crazy’ continues All Might.**

**‘Help will come and save the day. I’m sure.’ Midoriya goes on.**

**‘I’m not a real hero!’ goes on All Might.**

**‘Someone, a real hero will come soon.’ stops Midoriya.**

“Stop thinking like that, you two!!”, shouted Wild Wild Pussycats.

“Why are you both degrading yourselves? Don’t do that!”, yelled Ryukyu, Best Jeanist and Crust.

“You both are the most heroic people we have ever met!”, almost everyone yelled, even some of them agreed as it wasn’t a lie.

Izuku and All Might were both happy, and Izuku was tearing up with joy as Izuku’s girlfriends, Eri and Kota hugged him.

Hisashi and Inko smiled seeing their son having people who actually care about Izuku and weren’t like the people who gave up on him.

**Midoriya sees Bakugo was the one taken hostage, he looked like he was scared. His notebook falls. Midoriya runs forward, shocking the Heroes.**

Everyone was surprised to see Izuku run in to save Bakugo, even though he was quirkless.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu start chanting ‘Manly!’ at Izuku’s action.

Inko and Hisashi were shocked and proud to see their son head into such a dangerous situation.

**Death Arms shouts, “No, you idiot! Stop, you are gonna get yourself killed.”**

“No, Kacchan would have died, Death Arms!”, yelled Izuku, surprising everyone. Aizawa grumbled something in terms of ‘reckless problem children’.

“Ok, but when does All Might jump in?”, asked Kaminari.

Kyoka had the urge to beat Kaminari but was busy in the cuddle pile. So she just told him to watch it.

**The villain tells, “No, not this brat again.”**

**Bakugo sees, thinks, ‘Deku?’**

**Midoriya thinks, ‘What am I doing? Why am I running? Why can’t I stop?’, the villain tries to attack, he continues, ‘What do I do? What would a hero do right now?’, he remembers Kamui’s Page, ‘Page 25! Right!’.**

Kamui Woods and several heroes perked up at seeing the boy use a hero’s move as an improvised move.

Overhaul decided to steal Izuku’s books. Touya glanced at Overhaul, understood what he was about to do, he made eye contact with Overhaul and did throat slicing action with a menacing look. Overhaul just scoffed.

**He removes his bag and throws it at the villain, a book falls on the villain’s eye, his hold on Bakugo loosens.**

“Improvised my move. Nice thinking, Kid.”, Kamui was impressed at what Izuku had done. Other heroes agreed.

**Midoriya shouts ‘Kaachan’. Bakugo shouts, “What the hell? Why are you here!?” Midoriya starts removing sludge, answers, “I don’t know! My legs! They just started moving!” Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_I don’t know why I did what I did,_ ** **”, remembering old bad memories, he continues, “** **_Maybe, it was the look on his face._ ** **”, he says with tears in his eyes, “Kaachan, I couldn’t just stand there and watch you die.”**

**All Might hears it, he was shocked.**

“WOAH MIDORIYA/DEKU/IZUKU/ZUZU/KID/MOPHEAD!!!”, almost everyone yelled, surprised by the selfless action of Izuku, who saved his tormentor, who bullied him for more than a decade.

“IT IS OFFICIAL. DEKU IS THE ONLY TRUE HERO!!! ONLY HE IS WORTHY TO KILL ME!!”, proclaimed Stain.

The Stain Fan Club(Touya, Spinner, Twice, Toga and Mr.Compress) exclaimed, “No one is allowed to kill Deku!!”. Just then Overhaul lunges at Izuku saying I’ll kill him but gets bitch-slapped away by the Stain Fan Club, saying, “We, the members of Stain Fan Club won’t allow it!”. Overhaul falls at the far end of the Auditorium, passes out.

Endeawhore spoke up, “What just happened?!”

Wash replied, “Just believe whatever is happening is true, or you’ll go insane.” others nodded in agreement.

**Bakugo shouts, “Get the hell off me!”**

**All Might buffs up and thinks, ‘I have to do something. No matter the cost!’**

**The villain gets ready to swat Midoriya. Death Arms yells, “Save the boy, just don’t kill him!”**

“NNOOOOO!!” shouted all of them, Inko fainted, Hisashi tried to wake her up.

“Did you all forget that I’m still alive and present here.”, deadpanned Izuku.

Everyone chuckled nervously. Izuku sweatdropped.

**Midoriya is safe, as All Might saves Midoriya from being attacked, he says, “I really am pathetic. I told you the traits that make a Champion, but I see now that I was not looking up to my own ideals!”, holds Bakugo’s arm, cocks his fist back, continues, while spitting blood, “Pros are always risking their lives. That’s the true test of a hero!”**

“YEAH!! GO, ALL MIGHT!” cheered all of the audience(sans Muscular, and Endeawhore). 

**The villain gets ready to swat All Might. All Might yells, “DETROIT SSMMAAASSSHHHH!” and punches the villain, he gets scattered away, again.**

All of them started laughing as the sludge got blown away… again.

**The wind pressure caused by the punch creates a tornado. The tornado dissipates, weather changes become cloudy. The other heroes and the crowd are awestruck at All Might’s display of power. It starts raining.**

**Death Arms comments, “Holy crap. He changed the weather.”**

Hisashi asked, “How much percentage of your power was that, Yagi?”

All Might answered, “That was 75% of my power.”

“That was only 75%?! Damn!!”, said Kamakiri, impressed. Others were impressed too.

**Everyone cheers for All Might. All Might gives his victory pose, though he stumbles a bit. All Might looks back at Midoriya.**

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_After that, the heroes collected all the scattered amounts of Sludge, and the villain went into police custody, where he belonged._ ** **” The media was seen interviewing All Might.**

“Annoyance”, muttered Aizawa and Gran Torino.

**Kamui scolds Midoriya, “You Moron! Do you have a death wish.”, Death Arms continues, “There was absolutely no reason to put yourself at danger like that!”. Midoriya sat in an apologetic way while Kamui Woods and Death Arms are seen to have angry ticks on their heads.**

“Why were you scolding Izuku? If he hadn’t run in to save Bakugo, he would be dead!”, shouted Kendou with a tick mark on her head. Some of the class 1-B girls were glaring at Kamui Woods and Death Arms, while Mt.Lady smacked both heroes’ heads.

“Well this is getting more interesting.”, said Nezu.

**Older Midoriya continues, “I** **_got chewed out by the heroes big time, while Kaachan was praised for his bravery._ ** **”**

**Bakugo was seen getting praised by the heroes, while Bakugo looked at Midoriya with an angry look.**

**Now it was the time of sunset. A shop with a ‘HAIR MINETA’ signboard is seen.**

“Hey, that’s my family’s hair salon.”, said Mineta. No one paid attention to him. Kaminari comforted him.

**Midoriya is walking, looking down sadly, thinking, ‘I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was sworn by interviewers. I didn’t wanna interrupt. I can always try sending it through his website.’**

“As if that would work. My father’s shitty website is down most of the time. He doesn’t care about it. Oh, his poor fans.”, said Shoto. Then Natsuo and Touya started laughing.

**“Deku!”, shouts Bakugo.**

“No way!”, said Kinoko. Most of them were surprised.

“Is Bakugo gonna apologize for being mean?”, asked Mina and Uraraka.

Izuku started laughing, knowing how disappointed they are gonna be.

**Midoriya turns back, says, “Kaachan?”**

**Bakugo breathes heavily and says, “Listen, I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me. Don’t think you can look down on me! Ha! Got that!? I was fine by myself! You are a quirkless failure who won’t even cut it as a cop! You didn’t help me. You did nothing! Don’t forget.”, turns around, continues, “I don’t owe you anything!”**

“Nevermind”, said Kinoko, while Yui ‘mm’ed.

“Katsuki! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!!”, shouted Masaru, while being calmed down by Mitsuki. He simply nodded in fear as his dad hadn’t shown anger till date.

**Midoriya sweatdrops, says, “What was that?”, thinks, ‘Kaachan is right though. It’s not like I did anything to help today.’, looks down, continues, ‘But, at least, I did try. Guess now I should get back to giving up on my dreams.’**

“See All Might, how much your words mattered to him. Think before you speak!”, said Nezu. All Might just look down, sadly.

Hisashi was calmed down by Inko before he could ‘Smash’ All Might

**All Might(Buff form) appears suddenly, exclaims, “I AM HERE!”. Midoriya freaks out, calms down, asks, “All Might! Why are you here? How did you get rid of all those reporters?”**

**All Might laugh, says, with a 2 finger salute, “I stand for justice, Not soundbites.”, flexes his muscles, continues, “Because, I am All Migh-”, was cut off, as he turns into his true form and spits blood. Midoriya freaks out again.**

Most of the Audience freaked out seeing All Might spit out blood out so frequently.

“Seriously… what is it with you and your Theatrics.”, deadpanned Gran Torino.

“It entertains people… I think…”, said All Might.

Most looked at him with disbelief.

**All Might(true form) coughs, says, “Young man, I came here to thank you, and also to discuss your question from earlier”. Midoriya, confused, says, “huh?”.**

Most of them were as confused as Izuku on screen.

Some partially understood it might be about becoming a hero or something.

Nezu, Gran Torino, Recovery Girl, Hisashi, and Touya understood what it meant.

**All Might continues, “If you hadn’t told me about your life, If you hadn’t run into that fight, I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So, thanks.”**

Izuku started to shed tears of joy.

Hisashi and Inko felt proud to see their son inspire All Might himself.

**Midoriya apologises for being in way of his hard work, energy and ‘time’.**

**All MIght continues, “I’m not done. You told me that you didn’t have a quirk. So, when I saw this timid, quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too.”, Midoriya was surprised, he continued, “There are stories about every hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common,”.**

**Flashback of Midoriya running at the villain.**

**“Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own.” continues All Might.**

**Midoriya tears up. Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_For some reason, I remembered my mother’s words at that moment._ ** **”, ‘** **_I’m sorry Izuku, I wish things were different._ ** **’(Mother’s words).**

**All might continues, “And today that’s what happened to you.”**

Several students and parents started cheering on Izuku.

Izuku shed more tears, as Eri and Kota looked up at him and smiled. His girlfriends just hugged him, crying tears of joy for their Izuku.

**The narration continues in a shaky voice, “** **_You never told me Mom,_ ** **” flashback of tiny Izuku crying, his mother hugging him, he continues, “** **_Back then, the thing I wanted you to say, the words I needed you to hear_ ** **”. Midoriya kneels down, clenches his shirt, still crying.**

Inko felt sad for not believing in her son and was comforted by Hisashi.

**Wind flows, sakura flowers falling down, All Might’s bangs flowing with the wind.**

**All Might says, “Young man, you too can become a hero.”**

All of the people in the Auditorium started cheering for Izuku as he was bawling his eyes out, extremely happy to hear those words again.

Pros, Villains(sans Overhaul and Muscular), and the U.A. staff were happy that All Might hadn’t let down Izuku in the end.

Hisashi and Inko mouthed a ‘thank you’ towards All Might, he just simply smiled and nodded.

Muscular just huffed in annoyance.

**Final shot of All Might looking over a crying Midoriya.**

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_Dreams can become reality._ ** **”**

**A shot of a beautiful sunset over Musutafu city.**

**Narration continues, “** **_Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the world’s greatest hero._ ** **”**

Everyone froze for a moment, and then.

“WHAT!?”, yelled everyone surprised.

“Young Izuku, I knew you had the potential to be the greatest hero. And now here we are watching your life on how you became the greatest hero. I’m truly proud of you my boy!”, said All Might in his buff form, giving his signature laugh, before suddenly turning back to his true form.

“WAIT!! WHEN DID I SAY THAT?!”, yelled Izuku, shocked and increduloussed.

“U.A produced another No.1 hero. That’s great to hear! Good Job, Young Izuku.”, said Nezu with glee.

“What do you mean by greatest hero?! I might become the No.1 hero. Or I might die trying to do something great like sacrificing to save many or something like that. How did I become the greatest when others are there like Kaachan, Todoro-”, Izuku started rambling, but he was cut off by Momo, as she smacked his head lightly, and said, “Zuzu. Don’t forget to breathe and don’t think like that. You have the highest chance of the people I've seen to be the greatest hero, Zuzu.”, said Momo happily, while cuddling with him, while his girlfriends just nodded and snuggled more.

“Though, I’m a little bit jealous, if it’s Midoriya, it’s manlier than others. Right Guys?”, said Kirishima, while patting Izuku’s back in a congratulatory way.

All others shout ‘Yeah!!’s and ‘A perfect fit for the next greatest hero!!”s were heard across from the students.

‘Even if you are destined to be the greatest hero, I’ll not sit behind and just watch you pass me, Midoriya. I’ll strive hard to be that person, who will stand with you as a rival and a best friend with my full abilities.’, thinks Todoroki, with a small smile on his usually stoic face.

Bakugo was shaking with anger. He finally shouted, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, DEKU!!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME THE GREATEST HERO, YOU DAMN NERD!!? ONLY I CAN BE THE NE-”, but was cut off when Mitsuki knocked him unconscious by chopping on his neck.

Some people ignored his rants, while others laughed at Bakugo.

**Ending song plays.**

“HEY!! How about another song from our resident ball of sunshine, Izuku Midoriya.”, said Projector.

Izuku turns towards Projector, tilts his head like a confused puppy, and asks, “Ball of sunshine?”.

All of them had just one thought, ‘Must protect our cinnamon roll!!’

“It’s nothing, Mophead.”, said Kyoka, while ruffling his hair.

Projector went to Izuku’s laptop, found the song, and then turned to Kyoka and gave a smug look. Then he played the song.

**“This song is written to the cute, cool, and punk rockstar, Kyo.”**

The mentioned girl just hid her face in her hands, blushed profusely in embarrassment. 

Izuku whined about getting his hobbies exposed to the people he knew. His girlfriends (sans Kyoka) giggled at whinings of Izuku.

**Izuku starts playing piano and then hip-hop breakbeat.**

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_ **

**_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_ **

**_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_ **

**_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_ **

**_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_ **

**_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_ **

**_I say_ **

Aizawa said, “Ohh. I thought you wouldn’t put this song in your laptop, problem child. ”

Izuku was about to say something, when, “YOU KNEW!!?”, yelled almost everyone.

“Yeah, caught him singing the same song while writing it on young Jirou’s page in his book.”, said Aizawa.

“Why, Mr.Aizawa?! WHY??!”, asked Izuku.

“My entertainment, problem child. My entertainment.”, said Aizawa with a shit eating grin.

**_When I see your face_ **

**_There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

**_And when you smile_ **

**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ **

**_'Cause girl you're amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

**_Yeah_ **

Kyoka, though hiding her face behind her hands, was extremely happy that her boyfriend found her amazing.

**_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_ **

**_Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy_ **

**_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_ **

Mina whispers into Kyoka’s ear that, “Midori wants to kiss you all day.”

Kyoka blushes more profusely and glances over Izuku. Both of their eyes lock for a moment. Vibrant green eyes looking into Shiny amethyst ones. They look away blushing profusely.

**_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_ **

**_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_ **

**_So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say_ **

Kyoka, still flustered, turns her head to face Izuku. She suddenly hugs him. He yelps which was caused by the sudden hug. He slowly hugs her back. His girlfriends and their parents coo at the display of cuteness.

**_When I see your face_ **

**_There's not a thing that I would change_ **

**_'Cause you're amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

**_And when you smile_ **

**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ **

**_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

**_The way you are_ **

**_The way you are_ **

**_Girl, you're amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

Kyoka looks up and locks eyes with Izuku, still hugging each other. Their faces are very close to each other. They are looking at each other’s face lovingly.

**Izuku now only plays the piano.**

**_When I see your face_ **

**_There's not a thing that I would change_ **

**_'Cause you're amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

**_And when you smile_ **

**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ **

**_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_ **

**_Just the way you are_ **

**_Yeah_ **

As the song ended, the two closed in and finally kissed each other lovingly and passionately, completely oblivious to the fact that people are still around them and are present in the Auditorium.

After a minute of kissing, they separated and touched their foreheads, still embracing each other and looking lovingly at each other.

She asked, “Did you really mean all those things, mophead?”

He answered, “Everything, Kyo. I meant everything. And besides who wouldn’t call you amazing.”

“Thank you and Love you, Izu.”, said Kyoka.

“Love you too, Kyo.”, said Izuku. Then quickly kissed again on her lips. 

As the kiss ended, Momo wrapped both Izuku and Kyoka into a warm embrace. Both hugged her back. Then his other girlfriends joined the hug. 

Well where were Eri and Kota? They were stuck in the centre with Izuku, Momo and Kyoka. 

As this was going on. Boys and girls equally alike were jealous, with Mineta being the most jealous. He was seething with anger. He was about to jump on Izuku, to kill, but was captured by Aizawa’s capture weapon. Monoma was ranting about how big of a scum and an asshole Izuku was, who only would go around picking up girls. He was knocked out instantly not by Kendo but by Tetsutetsu who muttered Monoma being a giant dickhead and his attitude being not manly.

Inko, Hisashi and the girls’ parents were going on about marriage and grandkids. Tenko was trying to have a conversation with other parents. Teachers and the villains were relaxing and Overhaul was still knocked out.

Record shouted, “Let’s watch the next episode! SHALL WE?!”

Everyone shouted “YEAHHHH!!!”


	5. Episode 3:- Roaring Muscles

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_The world’s most popular hero, All Might. Age, unknown. Quirk, unidentified. He broke onto the Hero scene and was an immediate hit, thanks to his abilities._ ** **”, various All Might merchandise and products shown.**

Sero said looking at all the merchandise of All Might, “Midoriya, I’m pretty sure that you own all those merchandise that was shown.”

Izuku said, trying to falsify his friend’s claim, but failing in doing so, “No I don’t own all of them. I’m pretty sure Sir Nighteye had more than what I had. Also, Kacchan has more of All Might merchandise than me.”

Bakugo started shouting profanities when Izuku mentioned his name.

Kirishima claimed, “Well Midoribro is true. Bakubro might have more All Might merchandise in his house than in his room.”

Mina asked with a devilish grin, “When did you go to Bakugo’s dorm room? He didn’t even allow Midori in there.”

Kirishima failed to say anything, he was blushing almost as much as his hair color. Bakugo had a light pink shade on his cheeks.

Izuku asked Mina to stop teasing. She stopped teasing and pouted a little. He just hugged her to calm her down, which she did not hesitate to hug back.

**“** **_Ever since he appeared crime rates have drastically decreased. His very existence is the end of the many would-be villains._ ** **” The graph depicting the decreased crime rate is shown.**

Kaminari asked, “How do you remember a graph!?”

Izuku just shrugged and said, “I just remembered it.”

Tsubaraba joked, “I’m gonna steal that brain of yours one day.”

Mineta said, angrily, “While you plan to steal his brain, he will steal all the girls from us.”

Izuku shrugged and said, “I’m not stealing them from you all. If they love me, what can I do?”

Mineta shouted “BASTARD!!!” and jumped on Izuku, but was smashed away by a metal baseball bat courtesy of Momo. Kyoka and others shouted “Homerun!”

Hisashi huffed in annoyance after seeing All Might look so smug. 

**“** **_The world’s a safer place. He’s the symbol of peace._ ** **” A kid sees All Might’s statue with admiration.**

“Well the scene would be more cute and adorable if it was tiny Izuku in place of that kid.”, said Toru.

“Imagine the tiny Izuku fanboying over the statue of All Might that is being shown on the screen.”, said Kendo.

The girls, Midnight and Pixie-Bob started squealing about Izuku fanboying. More mature women were not squealing but were blushing, imagining a young Izuku fanboying over the statue.

**“** **_And this pillar of justice told me: ‘Young man, you too can become a hero’._ ** **”**

**Midoriya’s kneeling down, crying, remembering what had been told to him by other people.**

Izuku still remembered the moment when All Might had told him that he could become a hero. He started shedding tears of joy as he re-lived those moments again. He could not express how happy he was when All Might had told him that he could be a hero too.

All Might was happy and smug-looking to find a wonderful successor for One for All and hoping that Izuku would be a symbol of peace like him. He still fondly remembered the day he met Izuku. Though he still slumped down when he remembered that he had almost destroyed Izuku’s dreams, he was happy that Izuku accepted to be his successor.

He was now a little afraid since Izuku was HIS son and had HIS quirk along with One for All. He would become a walking powerhouse(a fucking understatement) if Izuku learns how to use both his quirks perfectly.

**“** **_I needed someone to tell me that. And then, the person I admire the most in this world did. Honestly, part of me never thought I would hear those words. Much less from him._ ** **”, the narration continues.**

Students cheered on All Might and Izuku when All Might had told Izuku that he could be a hero too despite his quirkless past(which Izuku had thought). Now they got to know that he wasn’t quirkless but had the most powerful quirk.

Parents were happy that All Might hadn’t let down a kid who would be on the path to become a hero. Inko was finally happy that All Might told Izuku that he could be a hero when no one believed in him, not even herself.

His colleagues and other heroes were delighted to know that All Might hadn’t led down Izuku in the end. Though they were a little disappointed with All Might and were scared of Izuku for having the ‘devil’s’ quirk, they were sure that Izuku would be one of the greatest heroes out there ever to live.

**All Might says, “I deem you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit.”**

**Midoriya looks up, confused.**

The Auditorium was suddenly too quiet. So quiet that a pin could be dropped and it’s sound would echo throughout the room.

Hisashi started to chuckle. Everyone looked at him. He said, “Well, the quirk is back in the family.”

The people who knew about One for All understood what it meant. They widened their eyes at the realization that One for All was indeed back in the family. The quirks that were once owned by the brothers were now back in the family but now owned by the son of the elder brother.

People were now even more confused when Hisashi spoke the statement about All Might’s quirk.

**The intro song plays.**

**Midoriya asks, “Wait, what do you mean inherit? Inherit what?”**

**All Might laughs, and says, “You should see your face right now. Don’t worry. I won’t force this thing on you.”, walks closer, continues, “Listen well, Young man!”, raises his hand with one finger up, points at Midoriya, continues while spitting blood, “This your choice! Do you accept my awesome power or not?”**

Gran Torino, amused, asks All Might, “Toshinori what is with you and your theatrics? Did you really do that?”

All Might chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, “Uhh… I… might have?”

Gran Torino facepalmed, still amused, “God, why didn’t Nana beat some sense into you?” (Thank God that Inko didn’t hear Nana’s name)

Most of them couldn’t help but facepalm at All Might’s theatrics.

**Midoriya, still confused, thinks, ‘What is he talking about? What is this?’**

**All might continues, “There are a couple of things you should know about my abilities. Journalists always guess my quirk is super strength or some invulnerability.”, All Might is seen in an interview, continues, “When asked in interviews, I always joke and dodge that question. It’s just because the world needs to believe that their symbol of peace is just a natural-born hero, like any other. But I’m not. There’s nothing natural about my ability.”, raises his hands, looks up, continues, “I wasn’t born with this power. It was passed on to me like a sacred torch.”**

People were shocked to hear this. They were really surprised to know that the greatest hero, their former Symbol of Peace was once quirkless. In fact, they were too shocked and surprised to say anything.

Endeavour was completely shocked after knowing this. He was almost about to go ballistic but calmed down as he didn’t want to create more problems for himself.

Bakugo felt more guilt and regret. Why may you ask? Because of how he had treated Izuku for being quirkless. He was really shocked to know that a formerly quirkless person was the greatest hero.

**Midoriya says, shocked, “Someone gave you this quirk? No way!”**

**All Might continues, “Yes way.”, the wind picks up, the shirt lifts, the scar is seen. He continues, “ And you are next, I can give you my abilities.”**

**Midoriya gets up, still shocked, says, “Wait! Hold on! This is a lot to process. It’s true that there’s a lot of debate as to what your quirk actually is. Nobody has ever figured it out. It’s one of the world’s greatest mysteries. People are constantly talking about it online”, a mutter storm starts.**

**“Well, the idea of passing on a quirk or inheriting it doesn’t make any sense to me. I've never heard anything like that before. Quirks are supposed to be unique to each individual. I mean, since the first superpowers, nobody has ever been able to give their powers like a present, that’s crazy. If this is true, mutter, mutter, mutter……”.**

Izuku asked his girlfriends, concerned, “Is that how it looks like when I start to mutter?”

Tsuyu answered bluntly, “Pretty much, yeah. That’s how you look when you mutter, but it still makes you cuter, Izuku.”

Izuku blushed in embarrassment, Toru spoke up, “Yeah it makes you more adorable.”

Before Izuku could speak up, Hisashi spoke, “Even I used to mutter a lot like you, my boy. But now it’s a bit rare.”

Izuku was about to have another existential crisis, knowing that one of his habits came from All for One, his dad, but was shocked out of it when he heard a resounding smack.

They all looked on in horror as Inko smacked Hisashi’s head really hard.

Inko almost shouted, “Hisashi, you were about to give him an existential crisis. Now, stop talking and just watch!”, Hisashi cowered in fear in front of his wife and said, “Yes Ma’am.”

Everyone found it amusing to see the former most powerful supervillain being scared of his lovely wife. But what can he do? Since he is a Saiyan, he surely loved strong women and he found Inko the strongest.

**All Might looked a little pissed, and says, “Sounds like you are overthinking this whole inheriting thing.”, holds his hand out, shouts, “Stop Nerding Out!”, Midoriya looks up, he continues, “You have to adjust to reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my quirk to someone else. And that’s just one facet of my secret abilities.”, a bright light shines out of his hands, “The true name of my power is One For All.”**

**Midoriya says, “One… for… All?”.**

“Is that the name of the Quirk?”, asked Kaminari.

“Yeah it is.”, said Izuku, All Might, and Hisashi.

“It’s just the reverse of my quirk’s name.”, said Hisashi with a chuckle.

“You have 2 quirks!?”, asked Shoda.

Hisashi deadpanned, and thought, ‘Do they have short term memory loss or something? I just gave Izuku 25 quirks in front of them, and they don’t remember!?’. He shook his head, chuckled and said, “Actually, now he has 27 quirks within him. Didn’t you people hear what I said before Projector started the viewing?”.

“WHAT!!?”, yelled students and a few heroes. Parents, teachers and the other heroes though were shocked, didn’t shout like others.

“You didn’t tell me what those are, Dad. You just told a few.”, said Izuku.

“Ohh Sorry, Forgot to tell you, Izuku. You have Impact Nullification which you used on the couch, Springlike Limbs, 3 Strength Enhancers, Speed Enhancer, Muscle Augmentation, Shock Nullification, Absolute Counter all these you plan to use on Muscular later. Supernatural Regeneration, 4 Kinetic Boosters, Air Cannon, A copy of Search which I plan to return it back to Ragdoll, later, Cell Activation and Super Healing which was used on Tenko, and 5 other quirks that I taught to you to take were Spearlike Bones, Kinetikinesis, Multiplier, Electro-Magnetokinesis and Telekinesis.”, said Hisashi.

He continued, “Also not to forget your quirk, Mephisto’s graze, and the one All Might gave you, One for All.”

All of the people sitting in the Auditorium were so flabbergasted that no one spoke.

**All Might's eye is shown, “Yes, one person improves the power and hands it off to another person, that continues to grow, when passed along.”, a star is shown which joins seven others having different colors, joins, grows. He continues, “It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those who are in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength.”, the light goes out.**

“So, it is kind of a stockpiling quirk that’s passed on from one person to another and grows in power when passed from person to person?”, asked Shoto.

“Vaguely, yeah, it is. But it surely is a complicated quirk”, said Izuku. 

Honenuki spoke up, “So that means that you will be STRONGER THAN ALL MIGHT!!?”

“Ohh I never realized that.”, said Izuku.

“And now with those other quirks, you will become much stronger than All Might. Maybe stronger than All for One after you master those.”, said Kendo.

‘Currently with the right amount of training, his base form will be on par with great-grandfather’s Super Saiyan form when he first unlocked it, which is almost equivalent to All Might’s Power level at his Peak.’, thought Hisashi.

**Midoriya asks, “But, why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What if I can’t live up to it?”**

**All Might says, “I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor. And then I watched you jump into action as the rest of us stood idly by. You may just be a quirkless fanboy, but you tried to save that kid. You acted like a hero.”**

“I really think he is a good fit as your successor, All Might. Even though I may not have seen him much in action but I feel like he will be a great hero.”, said Gang Orca.

“Well only the manliest man like him is deserving to be the Successor of All Might.”, said Crust.

Other Pros also nodded in agreement. Izuku was almost about to pass out from most of them giving their honest opinion and consent about him being All Might’s successor. 

**Midoriya starts to tear up again, seeing this All Might facepalms, continues, “Seriously? You have to stop crying if you want my quirk. Come on, kid.”**

**Midoriya thinks, ‘He said so much to encourage me. He told the secret behind his powers. Is this, is this what I have been waiting for all these years? How can I turn him down?’, wipes his tears, gets up. He says, with determination in his eyes, “Ok! I’ll do it. Yes!”**

**All Might says happily, “No reluctance, that’s exactly I figured how you will respond.”**

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_But it wasn’t that simple. Receiving All Might's power turned out to be no easy task. As I would soon find out._ ** **”**

**A title card appears, ‘Episode 3:- Roaring Muscles’**

Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Crust raised their fists in excitement and shouted, “YEAH!! Training Montage!”

A few Pros and Students were also excited. The rest wanted to see how Izuku had trained himself to obtain All Might’s quirk. Overhaul was still passed out. Muscular slept. Nezu, La Brava and Gentle were drinking tea. Mineta, bruised, entered, and sat in his seat.

**It shows a stone, which had ‘Dagobah Beach Municipal Park’ on it. Struggling noises are heard. ‘Two days later - Early Morning’ is shown on the screen.**

Tokage asked, “Is that the Dagobah beach?”, Some nodded.

One of the parents said, “It was sad to see such a beautiful place covered in dumps.”

Another said, “I heard some kid and a blonde-haired man cleaned the beach.”

Cementoss agreed, “Whoever did that, did a good job.”, others hummed in agreement.

Mina eyed Izuku and All Might, and said, “Yeah, whoever did it, has really done a great job. Right, Midori?”.

Midoriya just nodded, while sweating a little bit.

**Midoriya is trying and struggling to pull a fridge on which a buffed up All Might is sitting. All Might says, “Hey, hey, hey! It’s pretty comfy on this fridge. How are you doing down there?”**

Recovery Girl smacked All Might’s head and shouted, “Were you trying to break his back, you big oaf!?”

“Sorry, didn't think about it.”, All Might laughed nervously. Recovery girl sighed.

**Midoriya falls down. All Might says, “People move these things every day, you know. And most of them don’t have any super strength.”**

**Midoriya gets up and sits, as he says, “Well yeah there’s an extra 600 pounds on it with you sitting on top of it.”. All Might says, “Naah, I’ve lost weight. I’m down to 560 these days. At this point, at least.”. Midoriya deadpans, “Great much better.”**

“Woah. Never thought you would be sarcastic, much less to All Might, Midoriya.”, said Awase.

“Shame on you, Midoriya.”, joked Kaminari. 

“Shut up! Overgrown Pikachu Rip-off!.”, yelled Bakugo. Some snickered at Kaminari.

**The camera pans out to show the beach filled with trash. Midoriya asks, “Why do you have me dragging trash on the beach, anyway?”.**

**The camera shows All Might still sitting on the fridge. He takes out his phone and starts taking photos of Midoriya.**

“Pedophile.”, says Mineta. 

The next moment he gets blasted and thrown away out of the Auditorium by Bakugo and Hisashi respectively. At this point, no one cares what happens to Mineta.

**He laughs and says, “Take a look at yourself. You are not ready for my power.”**

“That’s not what you said, All Might!”, shouted many of them.

All Might sighed and said with a little bit of annoyance, “Wait and listen to the explanation. That’s not what I meant when I said that.”

**Midoriya starts freaking out and cries as he says, “But I thought you said I was worthy.”, he then crouches and a depressed aura comes over him, he continues screaming and crying. All Might comes over, still taking photos, as he says, “I’m talking about your weak body.”**

People who questioned All Might realized what he was talking about. They silently apologized All Might. He also nodded as if accepting their apology.

(Wtf do they have telepathy!!)

**Midoriya gets up, he continues, “My quirk, One for All, is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who’s ever used create a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can’t fully inherit it. Your arms and legs will shoot off if you try to.”. An image showing Midoriya’s limbs shooting off appears.**

Many cringed at the sight of the silhouette of Izuku’s limbs shooting off.

Izuku rubbed his legs and arms at the phantom pain he suddenly felt after seeing his limbs shooting off.

**Midoriya, still distressed, shouts, then calms down, looks over at the trash around him, and says(still rubbing his arms), “Oh okay. So this whole trash thing is really some kind of hardcore gym workout and you are my trainer.” and finishes as he looks over at All Might.**

Most realized it was Izuku who cleaned the beach and silently appreciated him for his selfless work. 

Most thanked him, he just humbly said that it was only possible because of All Might’s help.

Crust, Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu shouted, “All Might as a trainer is MANLY!!! And cleaning a beach as a workout is Manlier!!!”, while crying manly tears.

Bakugo had a tick mark as he shouted, “SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR MANLY SHIT!!” creating tiny explosions. Mitsuki smashed her son’s head to shut him up.

**All Might gives a thumbs up and says, “You got it!!”, then turns around and says, “But there’s another reason too.”, He walks over to the fridge and continues, “I did a little online research yesterday. Turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful. But it’s been a total mess for the last few years.”**

**Midoriya stands up and says, “That’s right. Because of the ocean currents, anything that’s dropped in the water ends up here. People take advantage of that one and illegally dump their trash. Now all the locals avoid this place.”.**

Iida and some of the observant people observed the trash heaps carefully. He questioned as he almost lost his shit, “Trash cleaning is really admirable, but how can a  mini truck and some of the heavier electrical appliances did end up there!?”

Kaminari commented, “Plot convenience.”

Iida lost his shit and shouted, “WHAT!!?”

Tensai patted his back and said, “Just roll with it, Tenya. Just roll with it.”

**All Might keeps a hand on the fridge, instantly creating a dent on it, as he says, “Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains. Times were different before quirks. Service is what mattered. Back then heroes were those who helped the community. Even it was kind of boring.”, he crushed the fridge barely using his strength and caused nearby trash to be blown away, thereby showing the beautiful sunrise over the horizon.**

Many were mesmerized by the sunrise that was pictured in the background.

Some even took out their phones to take the picture of such a beautiful sight.

**He continued, “You restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step on your path, young man, towards being a hero.”**

“Make him do community work and build his body together. Smart work, Toshinori.”, said Gran Torino, with a smirk.

All Might said, “Gran Torino Sensei, thank you.”

**The camera pans over to show Midoriya looking at the trash, as he says, “Uhm. All this? But there’s so much. That’s impossible!”, the camera shows Huge dumps of trash littered across the beach.**

“You had to clean such huge trash heaps!!?”, yelled Sato, Shoji, and Shinso.

“Uhh,... yeah.”, he said nervously.

“How much time did you take, kid?”, asked Kamui woods.

“Don’t spoil it, kid.”, said Projector.

Izuku just nodded and kept quiet. Others grew more curious.

**All Might asks, “Young Midoriya, you wanna go to U.A, right?”. Midoriya answers, “Well yeah. Of course! You went there, so it must be the best school around right?”, he clenches his arm in determination and continues, “It’s a long shot. But still, I’m gonna shoot for the moon. U.A.”**

Seeing Izuku so determined, even the people in the Auditorium felt their determination rise.

Izuku had such an effect on people around him.

All Might just smiled seeing his successor so determined.

**All Might says, “You gotta lot of spirit, fanboy!”, he turns around to face the sunrise and continues, “ But as I mentioned before, heroing isn’t easy to do without a quirk. That’s not fair but that is the reality. U.A. is the hardest hero course to get into. So that means.”, Midoriya runs over, and says, “That I have to prepare my body for your quirk really fast. U.A.’s exam is within 10 months!”.**

“Just 10 Months!!?”, shouted most of the people in the Auditorium.

Izuku smiled, rubbed his neck nervously, and said, “Uh, ye-yeah.”

“How did you do that in 10 months, Deku?”, asked Uraraka.

“Sheer Will Power, Determination and a Plan.”, said Izuku.

“A Plan, kero?”, asked Tsuyu, he nodded.

“Young Izuku, not to forget about Overwork.”, All Might said, a little bit teasingly.

“Yeah, yeah, All Might.”, grumbled Izuku.

**All Might shows a set of papers that appeared out of thin air, he said, “Not to worry kid! I’ve got you covered! With the help of a handy ‘Aim to pass an American Dream Plan’.”**

Some of them thought, ‘Where the hell did he get, that ?’

Present Mic was amused at the fact that almost everything about All Might was related to America. He asked, “All Might, even the training plan is related to America?”

All Might said, “Yeah, why do ask, Young Yamada?”

Present Mic answered, “I have always wondered if you were half-American or something like that?”

All Might said, “Nah, I’m Japanese from birth. I just like American Culture, that’s all.

**The dream plan detailed sheets appear on the screen. “Follow this to the letter and the beach will be cleaned just in time. I also detailed every aspect of your life while at it.”**

“Everything?”, asked Sato.

“Everything.”, deadpanned Izuku and All Might.

**Midoriya looks at it and says, “Even my sleep is scheduled.”, All Might comes near Midoriya’s ear and whispers, “If I’m being honest, this is going to be super hard. Think you are up to it?”, Midoriya answers, “Yeah, sure I’m. I’ve to work way harder than anyone else to get in. So what choice do I have, right?”, All Might nods.**

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_So just like that, I began my 10 months of absolute hell._ ** **”**

Ojiro asked, “Was it really that hard that you referred it to as absolute hell, Midoriya?”

Izuku answered, gaining a green colour, “Now that I think about it. It was easier for my body rather than to my stomach.”

All Might roared in laughter in his buff form.

**Midoriya is seen pulling a locker on the beach as All Might in true form is cheering him on. Midoriya is seen carrying a tyre on his shoulder as he thinks, ‘I’m using different muscle groups depending on the size and shape of the trash I’m hauling.’, Midoriya falls down face first. He gets up again to carry the tyre.**

“Nice strategy to employ,Small Might. Workout every muscle to get fit altogether.”, said Miruko

**Midoriya’s class is shown. The teacher appears to be explaining Quirks and effects on society. Midoriya looks dead. He thinks, ‘So tired. But I gotta focus.’. He appears to be making a separate training plan and not listening to class. He starts to mutter up about how much time he could devote to the training that he is supposed to do. It gets converted into his mutter storm as his ‘classmates’ and his teacher look at him.**

“Infamous muttering of Izuku Midoriya.”, said Tsubaraba. Some of them snickered.

“Well his mutterings did help him get quicker in solving problems.”, said Ectoplasm.

“Don’t tell me now that he can rap due to his muttering.”, said Monoma. A few laughed.

All Might, Momo, Kyoka, Inko, and Izuku whistled while ignoring others.

**His teacher chops him on the head and tells him to focus. Others laugh at him. Bakugo looks uninterested.**

**Midoriya is seen trying to move a huge tyre. He is running on the beach as All Might is cheering with blood gushing out his mouth. He is then showing the Diet plan to his mother. He appears to be eating a lot.**

“Where did all that food go, Midori?”,asked Hagakure, as she placed a hand on his stomach. She retracted her hand back, as she felt he was jacked underneath the shirt he was wearing.

“Where else will it go, it’ll all go down the-”, said Kaibara, but was cut off as Sero taped his mouth. 

‘He does have a large appetite like great-grandfather.’, thought Hisashi (Guess what is it?).

**It’s 2:20 in the morning, he is studying. He is then pushing another locker. He is trying to bench press as he couldn’t and All Might rush to help him. He is trying to do push-ups. He looks dead tired trying to focus in class. He is gorging his food as his mother looks at him dumbfounded. He appears to be jogging at night on the streets.**

“I’m surprised that Izuku didn’t overwork himself at this point.”, said Ryukyu.

All Might sighed and said, “Oh, actually he did, Young Tatsuma.”

All Might glared at Izuku.

Izuku looked at All Might and nodded apologetically.

**He then throws up on the beach as All Might sighs. He is then trying to push a truck in rain and All Might in true form sighs, again. He appears to be swimming in the ocean while All Might was interacting with fangirls.**

Almost everyone deadpanned at All Might.

“What? They would have noticed me training Young Izuku if I didn’t distract them.”,said All Might.

“What if he had drowned?, asked Fuyumi.

“I forgot about it.”, said All Might.

Almost everyone did an Anime fall.

Izuku shook his head.

**He appears to be lifting weights in his room. He is taking down his notes in class while he is pressing on the Hand Grip. He appears to be giving a piggyback ride to All Might.**

Izuku felt a shiver go down his spine. He turned and saw his girlfriends giving him looks that said, ‘I need one’. He turned around and saw some of the girls and pro-heroines giving him the same looks. He just gave a look that said, ‘I’ll give one later.’ 

All of them just smiled happily.

He thought, ‘Oh shit’, and used Instant Transmission to King Kai’s Planet without actually knowing how to do it..

**Autumn season. Trees are wilting their leaves. Midoriya is seen to be jogging while carrying a metal box, while All Might in his true form is driving a segway. Colour fades out near Midoriya as he falls down.**

“Midoriya/Zuzu/Izu/Midori/Deku!”, were the various shouts, when they saw him fall down.

**All Might stops, and looks back and down at his successor. All Might says, “Hey, hey kid! Look alive now! You got only 3 months left. Are you going to give up after all this work? Want to flush it down the toilet and take it easy?”**

“Problem Child overworked, hasn’t he?”, said Aizawa.

All Might nodded.

**Midoriya tries to get up but he couldn’t. He observes this and says, “You have overworked. The ‘Aim to pass American Dream Plan.’ was created with your body in mind. It was fine-tuned to make the progress swift but manageable. Which means you haven’t been sticking to it. Your overdoing thing. That’s gonna have the opposite effect of what we want!”**

_ Meanwhile on King Kai’s planet: _

Vegeta shouted, “KAKAROT!!! Look who came here!!”

King Kai was surprised. He asked, “How did he come here?”

Goku saw it was Izuku who had come there. He waved and called out, “Hey Izuku! What are you doing here?”

Izuku was too confused. He was about to speak, when Vegeta said, “Send him back, Idiot.”

Goku touched Izuku’s shoulder and said, “We got to go back.” Then he used Instant Transmission.

**Midoriya struggles to get up, he says, “To work harder. Or I won’t stand a chance against other applicants. I just don’t want to end in the U.A. I want to excel. I want to be like you! I want to be the greatest hero in the world. So I’ll keep on trying whatever it takes to do that!”, he is almost halfway up.**

Izuku exuded so much determination that it made others look like they don’t workout at all.

“Man, he makes us look like we don’t work out at all.”, said Honenuki.

“Hey how about we head to work out after seeing today’s portion is done.”, said Kirishima.

Multiple “YEAH!!”s were heard from the audience.

Everyone had failed to notice that Izuku was missing.

**All Might then remembered what Midoriya had said on why he wanted to be a hero.**

**All Might thinks, ‘Gotta hand it to the kid. He has given a lot of thought to the future.’, buffs up, picks up Midoriya and says, “That fighting spirit’s what I like about you, fanboy. It serves you well. I do get your concerns. Now is not the time to go and rush the progress. Fear not, I can get you back on track. Leave it to this old man to adjust your plan!”, Midoriya says tiredly, “You are not an old man, All Might.”, All Might starts laughing.**

Suddenly two people appeared within the Auditorium. It was none other than Izuku and Goku.

Goku appeared next to Hisashi, and said, “Dropping him off. Got to go.”

Izuku asked, “Who was it?”

Hisashi thought, “SHIT!!”, and said, “I’ll explain it later.”

Izuku silently walked towards his couch and slipped into his seat.

Shoto(First name basis since both are best friends) asked, “What’s All Might’s age, Izuku?”

Izuku answered, “His age is 49, Shoto. He’ll be 50 on June 10th of next year.”

All Might , “Why, young Izuku, why?”

“Fangirls scene, All Might.”, said Izuku with a smug grin. Hisashi chuckled.

All Might said, “...Touche”

**Older Midoriya narrates, “** **_And suddenly it was the morning of the exam._ ** **”. ‘February 26’ is shown on screen. All Might gets out of his pick-up truck and is walking towards the beach. He hears Midoriya screaming at the top of his lungs.**

Some of them wondered why Izuku was screaming, while Hisashi had only one thought. 

He thought, ‘Why didn’t he transform into Super Saiyan. Was the trash cleaning not enough.’

A second later, he and Nezu noticed, Izuku’s hair becoming golden blond and rising like a flame.

He thought, ‘He did! But only for a split second. That’s fine. He’ll reach there one day.’

Nezu thought, ‘Interesting. So, young Izuku really is a partial Saiyan.’

**Midoriya is shown giving a victory scream on top of a trash pile, shirtless, showing off his more defined back muscles.**

“And that is Japan’s ass.”, said Tokage. Tokage realized that she had said it aloud and started blushing profusely.

Izuku became very flustered when Tokage said.

Others laughed at Izuku and Tokage.

**All Might walks over to the steps at the entrance of the beach. He is it all clean and says, “Hey, hey, holy crap kid. You even cleaned the outside area I told you to. Seriously?! There’s not one speck of trash left on this beach. Only a few minutes to spare, but you exceeded my expectations! Holy... stinking…”, he buffs up, “Super Crap!!”**

Mr.Compress said, “You did an elegant job, kid. You cleaned the whole beach!”

Others were still in awe of the beautiful and pristine beach, which did not have a single speck of trash.

Tetsutetsu said to his fellow classmates( Class 1-B), “Hey, how about we cleanup the trash around the nearby areas.”

“YEAH!!”, cheered Class 1-B.

“Hey, Hey! Don’t you think only you are going to do it. Even we are coming with you guys!”, said Kirishima.

Tadashi called out and said, “How about we host a party for all of us on Dagobah Beach, in honour of Izuku.”

Others cheered in support of the idea.

Izuku had passed out.

**Midoriya sways and falls down. All Might rushes and catches him. He says, “Excellent Work!”, Midoriya smiles weakly, tiredly, and says, “I finished it, All Might. I did it! Do you think I’m ready now?”**

Everyone cheered, “YEAH!!”

**All Might says, “Yeah, you did good kid. I gotta say I’m impressed.”, he lets Midoriya stand on the ground, and continues, “I knew you had it in you but this is beyond!”, he removes his phone out and shows a photo of him being scrawny 10 months ago. He says, “Look at this. It’s you! Crying! 10 months ago. Look how far you’ve come. Such improvement!”. The camera pans out to show the now Buffed and Ripped body of Midoriya with well-defined muscles.**

Many camera clicks were heard across all of the Auditorium. Almost all of them were only the girls and pro-heroines. Izuku had transformed into a Super Tomato 2 form.

“I~zu~ku~.”,called Midnight, he turned his head slowly. “How about you and I do some personal training.”, she licked her lips. He shivered.

“Oh no, Midnight. How about we fight to decide who gets to do personal training with him.”, said Miruko.

Some of the other pro-heroines like Ryukyu, Mt. Lady, Mandalay, Pixie-bob, Ragdoll, and Burnin’ perked up at the idea.

They nodded their heads determined. Burnin’ said, “I won’t back down from fiery competition.”

Nejire said, “Even I’m in it too.”

Izuku glared at Nezu and Aizawa, while Nezu cackled evilly and Aizawa had a shit-eating grin.

“Only once we saw you shirtless and thought that you were ripped, but seeing up close. Damn, Zuzu, you are jacked up.”, said Momo, slightly flustered, feeling him up.

“Those five girls are so lucky”, said Shiozaki, while blushing a little.

Kendo thought, ‘He will accept another one, right?’

“Why? Why!? Why does he get all the attention!!?”, shouted Mineta, crying blood tears.

Kyoka said, “Cause Izu is hot as hell and isn’t a pervert like you.”, while others nodded.

**All Might continues, “There’s still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set. But it is starting to look like you can do it!”**

**Midoriya lifts his hand, looks at it, and asks, “All Might, do I deserve this? Are you sure? You put so much time and energy into helping me.”, he starts tearing up, “How did I end up so lucky?”**

“There’s no such thing as luck, Sir Midoriya. It was all your hard work.”, said Shishida.

“So stop lingering on your dark side of doubt.”, said Kuroiro and Tokoyami.

**All Might laughs and thinks, ‘Are you really worried about that after all these months?’, he pats Midoriya’s back and says, “It was all your hard work that did this, not mine.”**

**All Might continues, “Now for your reward, Izuku Midoriya.”, Midoriya shouts, “Yes Sir!!!”.**

Everyone was waiting with excitement at the transfer of the Quirk from All Might to Izuku.

He looked very green.

**All Might plucks out one of his hair, and says, “Someone told me this one, ‘There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One’s an accident, the other’s a reward. Never get the two confused.’ Take that to heart, young man. This gift, you have earned with your own valiant efforts.”**

“Such wonderful wise advice. Who gave that, All Might?”, asked Cementoss.

“Pardon, It’s personal.”, said All Might. Gran Torino nodded. Hisashi looked down.

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_And so I held out my weak quirkless hands and grabbed the future._ ** **”, All Might says, holding the hair in front of Midoriya’s face, “Eat this.”**

For a few seconds the Auditorium was silent, the next moment.

Everyone shouted something related to gross.

Izuku had transformed into Super green.

“Wasn’t there any other way?”, asked some parents.

All Might said, “This was the least gross one. Others would have branded me as a Pedophile.”

**Midoriya makes a ‘huh?’ sound. All Might explains, “To inherit my power, you gotta swallow some of my DNA. That’s how it works.”, Midoriya shouts, “This isn’t exactly how I imagined it.”**

“So that means just by ingesting his DNA, someone can gain One for All?”, said Native.

Before further chaos can occur, Hisashi answered, “No, it cannot be taken away forcefully. It can only be given at the user’s will.”

Most had calmed down.

**All Might shout, “Come On! There’s no time you will be late for the exam. Eat. Eat! EAT!!!”, Midoriya screams as the Camera shows his sneakers.**

Nezu stood up and said, “Matters about One for All shouldn’t get out of this room. If it goes outside, consequences will be very severe. Understood?”, All nodded their heads.

**The Intermission card appears with the Title and Blue and Red backgrounds.**

**‘8:40 A.m - The same day’ appears on the screen. U.A. High School is shown with a Board saying ‘U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location’ in front of it. Midoriya runs into the school and says, “Made it just in time.”, he thinks, ‘I was so worried about missing the exam that I didn’t get the test out my new power.’, he closes his mouth and says, “I know I swallowed the hair but I don’t feel like anything happening to me yet.”.**

Everyone thought in surprise that he hadn’t got a chance to test his new powers.

“That means during the exam, it was his first time.”, said Iida and Shoji.

‘The first time it was used by Deku was when he saved me!’, thought Uraraka in shock.

**Suddenly, a “Stupid Deku” was heard. Midoriya turned around and saw Bakugo coming. He says, “Kacchan.”. Bakugo says, “Get out of the way before I set you on fire.”. Midoriya moves aside, says, with his hands moving around, “Oh! Hey! Good Morning. Let’s just do our best out there. And good luck.” He turns around and sees people talking about Bakugo.**

“Assholes never change.”, said Kamakiri.

Some glared at Bakugo.

**He thinks, ‘Ever since that day, Kacchan has been taking it easier on me. I guess I was just scared out of habit.’, he shakes his head and then raises his head with determination, and continues, ‘But I’m not defenseless anymore. Yeah, I have to remember all the work I’ve put in. Thanks to All Might, I’m actually going to be a hero.’ He shines with determination. He then trips, and thinks, ‘Or I’ll just die.’.**

Most of them started laughing at seeing him fall.

Overhaul tried to attack Izuku again, but was blasted off by Momo’s Javelin Launcher.

He got knocked out.

**He was about to fall when he stopped midway. He appears to be floating. A brunette girl had stopped his fall. She asks, “Are you okay?”**

“Hey Uraraka!”, shouted her classmates.

“There’s our girl who saved the kid from falling down.”, said her parents.

**He starts moving his legs and screams. She laughs a bit and places him on the ground, she says, “I stopped you with my quirk. Sorry I didn’t ask first. I figured it wouldn’t mind you catching. Isn’t this all way nerve-wracking?”, he tries to answer but fails. She continues, “Well I guess I’ll see you inside. Bye.”, the girl was Ochaco Uraraka.**

“Thanks, Ochaco. I forgot to thank you that day.”, said Izuku, rubbing his neck with nervousness.

“It’s fine. Besides it evened out when you saved.”, she said and smiled brightly.

‘Another Cinnamon Roll.’, thought others.

**Midoriya is standing there dumbfounded, he thinks with a weird expression, ‘Holy, whoa, I just talked to a girl.’ and on the screen, the words ‘Didn’t actually talk’ appeared. He laughs weirdly and others try to avoid me.**

“Seriously, you didn’t speak to another girl before U.A. What a nerd.”, said Kaminari teasingly. A few laughed.

Izuku looked down sadly, and said, “Well yeah, except Momo no other girl talked to a quirkless freak like me. They just used to avoid me like a plague, when they found out that I was quirkless. So I was happy, when Uraraka talked to me, and I hoped I had another friend.”

Laughing stopped, most glared at Kaminari, Hisashi was almost ready to kill him since he made his son sad. Some of the girls and pro-heroines hugged Izuku. He passed out.

Before Kaminari could say something, he was kicked out by Tenko, who said, “That’s what you get for hurting my bro.”

Kaminari’s parents facepalmed at his stupidity.

**U.A.’s Auditorium is shown. Present Mic appears on the stage.**

“It’s about time they showed the SCHOOL DJ!”, shouted Present Mic.

Aizawa whacked his head, and said, “Pipe it down, Mic.”

**He speaks, “What’s up, U.A. candidates? Thanks for tuning in for me, your school DJ. Come on I’ll love to hear ya?”, the Auditorium stays silent. He shakes and says, “Keeping it mellow, huh? That’s fine I’ll skip to the main show. Let’s talk about how this practical exam’s about to go down, okay? Are you READDYYY?! Yeah!”, again the Auditorium was silent.**

Parents, staff, the pros and the fan club laughed at Present Mic.

“Why, little listeners? Why!?”, said Present Mic, as he looked hurt.

“Sorry Sensei, we were just being nervous.”, said Ojiro.

**Midoriya starts fanboying about Present Mic as a pink aura surrounds him.**

“Thank you, little Izuku for listening to my show, and the class. At Least there are people who still listen to me.”, said Present Mic, as he gave off a grin and glared at people who didn’t listen to him.

“Little Izuku?”, questioned Hound Dog.

“YEAH! He is like myself and Shota’s nephew.”, said Present Mic. Aizawa grumbled something.

Izuku came back to the conscious world.

**Bakugo asks him to shut up. Present Mic explains that every applicant will have a 10 minutes mock battle in an urban setting. He said that they will be divided into different battle centers from A to G and the applicants will take exams in these centers. Bakugo then says that friends won’t be allowed to stay in the same battle centers.**

“Did Bakugo just call Midoriya his friend?”, asked Pony.

Bakugo turned his head, not meeting anyone’s gaze.

**Midoriya says that they are split up. Bakugo says he was looking forward to beating Deku’s ass.**

“Nevermind.”, said Pony.

Bakugo just growled like an angry Pomeranian.

**Present Mic then explains that there will be 3 types of villains(robots) having 1, 2, and 3 point value to it. A dark blue-haired boy then gets up and says, “Excuse me, sir, but I have a question.”, Present Mic says, “Hit Me!”**

“Hey it’s our Class Prez.”, shouted his Classmates.

**Tenya Iida, the dark blue-haired kid, says, “On the printout, you have listed 4 types of villains, not 3. With all respect, if this is an error in the official U.A. material, it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best out of Japan’s most notable school. A mistake such as this won’t do.”**

“You should really take a chill pill, sometimes Iida.”, said Todoroki, others snickered.

“Yeah whatever he said.”, said Tensei.

**He then turns towards Midoriya’s direction and says, “Additionally, you with the unkempt hair. You have been muttering this entire time. Stop that! If you can’t bother to take this seriously, leave. You are distracting the rest of us.”, Midoriya says, “Sorry” as he covers his mouth.**

“Really Iida?”, said his classmates were disappointed in their Classmate.

“Bad uncle Iida.”, said Eri while pouting at him.

“What the hell, Class Prez. I couldn’t hear while sitting near to him but you heard it so far away. What were you singling him out?”, said Kyoka, enraged and releasing some of her Ki. She had to be held back by Izuku and his girlfriends.

Iida got up, bowed down, and said, “I’m extremely sorry for behaving hastily with you, Midoriya. I was very rude with my approach and told you to leave the examination. I’m no hero at all.”

Izuku said, “It’s Iida. All is forgiven. Besides we are friends now, it doesn’t matter at all.”

Hisashi had to be restrained by Inko and Tenko, from killing Iida.

**Present Mic says, “Alright, alright Examinee number 7111. Thanks for calling it with your request.”, he then says that the fourth type carries no point and there’s no merit in beating it and it’s just an obstacle. He told the examinees to ignore it. Iida then thanks Present Mic.**

‘Never change, Iida.’, thought his classmates fondly.

**Present Mic says, “That’s all I got for you today. I’ll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto. As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, ‘A true hero is one who overcomes life’s misfortunes’. Uhm-Hmm, now that’s a tasty soundbyte. You are ready to go beyond! Let’s hear a Plus Ultra!! Good Luck! Hope you just practice more than books.”**

All of the students shouted “PLUS ULTRA!!”. Present mic looked happy.

**The camera then pans over to show the Battle Center B. Midoriya thinks, ‘Well this is it. Time to put 10 months of training with All Might to a test. Time to give it my all. I will become a hero. Just like I always dreamed. I won’t let myself down.’, he is shaking with nervousness. He then proceeds to slap his cheeks.**

**The ending song starts.**

Projector closed his eyes, got up, stretched and went towards Izuku’s laptop. He said, “Hey how about we listen to Midoriya sing, now.”

Others cheered. He found a song and said, “Well how about a rap.”

Monoma said, “Midoriya rapping, I don’t think so.”

“Well then let’s just listen to it and check out ourselves.”, said Projector.

“But before playing please close the kids ears. It has swears in it.”, said Kyoka.

Momo and Izuku closed Eri’s and Kota’s ears.

**I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid (yeah)**

**To take a stand, it's been a ride**

**Everybody, I guess I had to**

**Go to that place**

**To get to this one**

**Now some of you**

**Might still be in that place**

**If you're tryin' to get out**

**Just follow me**

**I'll get you there**

“What did you refer to when you used ‘that place’, Izuku?”, asked Kodai.

“I referred it to my depressive past, and ‘to get to this one’ meant the happy life I’m leading now.”, said Izuku.

“It’s some kind of motivational rap, right?”, asked Hawks. He just nodded his head.

**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em**

**But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em**

**'Cause ain't no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem**

**When I say I'm a do somethin' I do it,**

**I don't give a damn what you think, I'm doin' this for me,**

**So fuck the world, feed it beans**

**It's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me**

**I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly**

**And all those who look down on me,**

**I'm tearin' down your balcony**

**No if, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he**

**From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album he's still shittin'**

**Whether he's on salary, paid hourly,**

**Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him**

**Whichever comes first, for better or worse**

**He's married to the game,**

**Like a fuck you for Christmas, his gift is a curse,**

**Forget the Earth, he's got the urge to pull his dick from the dirt**

**And fuck the whole universe**

Everyone looked at Izuku when he added swears in his rap.

“I added swears since I thought it had some intensity on the words that I spit out the words when I rap.”, said Izuku.

“So, this whole verse was to get back at people who looked down on you, even if it meant the whole world, right Izuku?”, asked Masaru.

“Yep that’s what it was.”, said Izuku as Momo nodded her head.

“That’s beautiful wordplay, kid.”, said Kyotoku. He said a thank you to him.

**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**

**To take a stand (to take a stand)**

**Everybody (everybody)**

**Come take my hand come (come take my hand)**

**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just letting you know that, you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

“It’s not just for himself but also for others also.”, said Vlad King, while others nodded their heads.

**Okay quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap**

**I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm**

**For you to know it's a rap**

**You said you was king, You lied through your teeth,**

**For that fuck your feelings**

**Instead of gettin' crowned you're gettin' capped,**

**And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back**

**I promise to never go back on that promise**

**In fact, let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehh**

**Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground**

**Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now**

**All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click-clack, blow**

**'Cause I ain't playin' around**

**It's a game called circle and I don't know how**

**I'm way too up to back down**

**But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out**

**Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't,**

**This fuckin' black cloud still follows me around**

**But it's time to exercise these demons**

**These muh'fuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now**

“In these lines he explained how he’ll let go of his demons, i.e., his fears and anxieties to move forward in life.”, said Kyoka.

“How do you know it, Jirou?”, asked Kendo.

“I and Kyoka were there when he was recording it.”, said Momo.

**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**

**To take a stand (to take a stand)**

**Everybody (everybody)**

**Come take my hand come (come take my hand)**

**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just letting you know that, you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

Most of them were bobbing their heads to the rhythm.

**And I just can't keep living this way**

**So starting today**

**I'm breaking out of this cage**

**I'm standing up, I'mma face my demons**

**I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground**

**I've had enough, now I'm so fed up**

**Time to put my life back together right now (now)**

“This line was about defying the words of my bullies and inner demons.”, said Izuku.

Others nodded their heads, understanding it.

**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me**

**Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you,**

**So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through**

**And don't realize what you did, believe me you**

**I been through the wringer, but they could do little to the middle finger**

**I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of**

**My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers**

**And drop dead: No more beef lingers,**

**No more drama from now on, I promise**

**To focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a father**

**So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters and raise it**

**You couldn't lift a single shingle on it, 'cause the way I feel**

**I'm strong enough to go to the club or the corner pub**

**And lift the whole liquor counter up 'cause I'm raising the bar**

**I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin' at stars,**

**I feel amazing and I'm-**

“‘For you’ referred to whom young Izuku?”, asked Yoroi Musha.

He looked up happily and said, “People who believed me when I was quirkless.”

“And ‘Father’?, asked Gang Orca. He immediately replied, “To Eri and Kota.”

Both the kids looked joyful.

“And the last line meant to enjoy the path that you take, while shooting for your goal.”, said Izuku.

“Manly!”, shouted Tetsutetsu and Kirishima.

**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**

**To take a stand (to take a stand)**

**Everybody (Everybody)**

**Come take my hand come (Come take my hand)**

**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just letting you know that, you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

“And that’s the end of it.”, said Projector.

**Then suddenly a voice was heard. “Hi Auntie.”, said Momo.**

**“Oh, hi Momo. How are you? And who’s this young lady?”, asked Inko.**

**“Hi Mrs.Midoriya. I'm Kyoka Jiro, Midoriya’s classmate.”, said Kyoka.**

**Izuku dropped his recorder, and said, “Oh Shit!” and it stopped recording.**

“And that’s how we people found out about Zuzu rapping, if you were wondering how we got to know.”, said Momo, while Kyoka nodded her head.

Before chaos could start, Projector said, “Let’s move onto the next episode.”


	6. Episode 4:- Start Line

**Older Midoriya starts narrating, as U.A. school building was shown “** **_The hero course of U.A. The school with the best hero course training in the world. The place every kid wants to go._ ** **”,**

Every student who was present there and the student's younger siblings nodded their heads.

“Yeah! Who doesn’t want to attend the best hero course in the world!?”, shouted Bakusquad sans Bakugo. 

**Kids going inside were shown, “** **_Sure there are similar places out there, but they don’t hold a candle to U.A.’s which is why it is almost impossible to get in._ ** **”**

The U.A. staff felt proud as their chests swelled with pride when Older Izuku praised that U.A. was the best hero course in the world. All the teachers looked happy but Aizawa was still grumpy but a little bit happier. They also nodded their heads when it was said that it was almost impossible to get in.

**All Might is shown, “** **_The School’s Alumni list is a huge view of Heroes. All Might, the most famous pro there is._ ** **”,**

All Might smiled fondly and said, “Thank you, Young Izuku.”

Izuku looked confused. He said, “But, I didn’t tell it?”

Momo just kissed his cheek, and said, “Just roll with it Zuzu.”

He just simply nodded his head.

**Endeawhore is shown, “** **_The Legendary Peacekeeper, with the most wins under his belt. The fiery hero, Endeavour._ ** **”,**

Izuku said, grimly, “Correction, future me. The Legendary trash-bag, with child abuse, domestic abuse, and many other criminal acts under his belt. The fiery villain, Endeavour.”

Others looked down after Izuku said that saddened at Endeavour’s acts.

Endeavour tightened his fist, and grit his teeth, but couldn’t refute whatever was said about him since they were true. Hawks tried to defend him but Endeawhore stopped him.

Izuku turned around to look at Endeavour, with a look mixed with grim, a bit of hatred, and a look that said, ‘Come on Endeavour. Say something back! Tell them that you will prove them wrong. Say something that will lift others confidence about you, Endeavour.’

Endeavour looked down with guilt but looked back at Izuku with a smile and a look of reassurance which said that he would gain that confidence back. Izuku smiled back.

Rei Todoroki looked at the silent conversation between Izuku and Enji. She tried to retort back but couldn’t since she couldn’t help but agree with Izuku. But when she saw their smiles at each other, she hoped that Izuku would help Enji get better.

**Best Jeanist is shown, “** **_The denim-clad award-winning marvel, Best Jeanist._ ** **”,**

“Thank you for such praise, Young man.”, said Best Jeanist.

Izuku nodded his head as a ‘welcome’ gesture with a smile. 

**U.A. symbol is shown, “** **_Graduating from U.A. is basically a requirement, if you wanna be a great hero._ ** **”, Izuku was shown, “** **_And so I held my head high, and marched towards the Entrance Exam. This was it. The first step towards achieving my dream of becoming a pro!_ **

“Yeah! Go Izuku/Zuzu/Izu/Midori/Deku/Midoriya/My favorite client!”, shouted the students and parents.

“Thank you guys and the Elders for believing in me.”, said a Teary-eyed Izuku with a confident smile.

Pros looked excited to look at the rise or the starting step of a new hero, clearing the entrance exam with flying colours. Not to mention even Stain, his Fan Club, Gentle, and La Brava.

**The intro song.**

**The upper view of all the Battle Centers was shown. Then it was focused on Battle Center B. Examinees were talking about how huge the Center was and how much it would have cost to build the place.**

“The cost still bothers me, you know?”, said Sato.

“The cost of what?”, asked Koda.

“The cost required to build all those robots, for exams and other stuff. I mean how does the school get that amount of money!?”, asked Sato.

Others thought for a moment and just shrugged. Nezu was thinking about it. He thought, ‘I know that government and U.A. give donations to the school but I still couldn’t find who would just donate such huge amounts of money to the school is still a mystery.’

Hisashi turned to the opposite, and just whistled innocently.

**Izuku was nervously shaking up. He had the flashback of Present Mic explaining the Practical part of the Entrance Exam. He gulped his nervousness down. He said, “This is it. A mock battle.”, he thought, ‘How can none of them seem to be nervous at all. Are they that confident? Some of them even have special gear.’, as Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama were shown.**

“We were also nervous about the exam, Midoriya. But yeah we were a little confident.”, said Shoji. Others nodded their heads.

Aizawa, concerned(being the Dadzawa he was), asked Nezu, as other teachers were also concerned about Izuku’s low self-confidence, “Should we help him gain some confidence?”

Nezu shook his head, and said, “Nope let him increase it on his own. Besides, there are his friends who would help him in that department.”, but started thinking about helping Izuku gain some confidence.

“Ah! There I’m, my Magnifique self.”, Gloated Aoyama, but no one cared.

**Then it was focused on Uraraka, he thought, ‘Hey, it’s her! The nice girl I met at the school gate. The one who kept me from falling. I should probably thank her for helping me back there.’**

Izuku turned around to Uraraka, and said, “I didn’t get a chance to thank you back then.”, Izuku bowed and said, “Thank you, Ochaco(Best friends), for stopping my fall and saving my life.”

Uraraka said, smiling widely, “Oh it’s nothing, Deku. I should also thank you for saving me.”, she then tilted her head, confused, and asked, “But, why weren’t you able to thank me.”

Izuku looked nervously at Iida, and said, “Uhh… You’ll see, Ochaco.”

**He was going to thank Uraraka when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and saw Iida giving him a serious look, and got scared. He thought, ‘He’s here too!’,**

Ochaco and others glared lightly at Iida, as she said, “Oh, that’s why.”

**Iida said, “She looks like she’s trying to focus on the trials ahead. What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed.”, Izuku panicked and said, “No. no. Of course not!”.**

Izuku and his girlfriends(they were a bit angry) had to restrict Kyoka, again, before she could beat the shit out of Iida. She shouted, “What the hell is your problem, Class Prez! If you do this again, no one is stopping me from beating the hell out of you!”, as she released a faint violet aura.

Hisashi thought ‘Another Saiyan? Well, this did get interesting.’

Izuku said, still restraining Kyoka, “It’s fine Kyo. It’s really fine. He would have done it so that I wouldn’t have disturbed others, I guess.”

Kyoka grumbled something about ‘Beating up Iida’, and sat down quietly.

Iida stood up, bowed down perfectly, and said, “I again apologize for my rude behaviour , Midoriya. It wasn’t my intention to scare you like that or single you out among all others-”, he was cut off by Izuku saying that the apology wasn’t necessary.

The Iida family thought in unison, ‘You have to take down your seriousness a few notches, Tenya.‘, as they shook their head.

**Everyone starts talking bad about Izuku and counting him out of the competition, as they had a common thought, ‘He’s out.’, and “Lucky” appeared above their heads. He thought, ‘Why do I feel like everybody’s already written me off.’**

Most of them glared at the people, all those who had doubted Izuku.

Hisashi thought, while emitting a menacing aura, ‘Should I kill them brutally or silently? Maybe use a minor Telekinesis Quirk and cause internal bleeding? Maybe use an Air Cannon Quirk to blast their organs out? Or maybe a Super Kamehameha to completely annihilate them? Or just Hakai them out of Existe-’, but was cut off when Inko shook him lightly, and gestured at others terrified faces, and seeing his son shaking his head and sighing

He paused, observed others looking terrified, and said, “I thought that aloud, didn’t I?”

Inko just nodded her head. 

All of them thought to forget about the mumble session of Hisashi planning to kill all those people. 

**Present Mic announced, “Right, Let’s Start! Get moving. There are no countdowns in a real battle. Run, Run, Run, listeners. You’re wasting your time here.”, Izuku was shown standing, while others had started to run into the Center. He turned around, panicked, and thought, ‘I’m already behind.’, he said, “Crap.”, he started running and shouted, “Hey, wait up, save some villains for me.”**

Some snickered seeing Izuku panic a little about not having any robots to destroy.

“We had enough robots for at least 60 students to pass the entrance exam just based on combat points. Also we had a rescue point system for heroic acts.”, said Cementoss. Other teachers nodded in agreement.

**Title appeared, “Episode 4:- Start Line.”, with a yellow background.**

**He was still running and was far behind others. He thought, ‘Just calm down. This is fine. I’ve plenty of time. I’ll catch up to them. After all, I’ve got All Might’s power.’**

**Flashback before the exam.**

**Dagobah municipal beach park**

“Oh, we are back at the beach.”, said Rin, pointing to the obvious.

The students deadpanned and thought, ‘Thank you for pointing out the obvious.’

**Izuku looked like he would empty his whole stomach after he gulped down the hair. All Might asked, “Good. You swallowed it. Yes?” Izuku nodded and said, “Yes, but I don’t feel anything different, yet.”, All Might laughed and said, “Well, Of course not! Your body has to process the hair first.”, he turned and saw the time, it was 6:15 a.m., “Hmm, it should kick in after 2 or maybe 3 hours.”, Izuku said, “My stomach’s in knots. I still need to shower and need to eat something before the exam.”**

Izuku again looked too green. So much so that a person meeting him would think that it was his natural skin colour.

His girlfriends were worried about him. Mina asked, concerned about Izuku, “Are you alright, Midori?”, 

Izuku just nodded his head, turning back to natural skin colour, and said, “I’m fine Mina. I just remembered that moment again. It was worse than the time when I got my Quirk back.”, His girlfriends just hugged him harder.

Hisashi turned to look at Toshinori with a smug smile. Toshinori just glared and mouthed, “I’ll beat the shit out of you.”, Hisashi smiled more and mouthed, “Try me.”

Let’s just say a bloody fist fight was stopped by Inko, Tenko, and the U.A. staff.”

**Izuku wore his backpack, All Might warned, “You may have become a proper vessel, but you did it in a hurry. So be cautious. You haven’t even taken it for a test drive yet. The physical backlash of One for All can be intense. There’s no time to go into the fine details but, take note.”, Flashback ends.**

Gran Torino smacked on Toshinori’s head, and shouted, “You Buffoon! You should have explained to him about the harsh physical backlash of using One for All!”, he continued to hit and shout, “Also you should have given it to him a week or two before the entrance exam! At Least he would have been able to use 5% of it!”

Toshinori just apologized and shrunk down.

**Battle Center B**

**Izuku was still running, he remembered All Might’s words, “You got to prepare yourself before using this quirk. So I want you to clench your buttcheeks, and yell this from the depths of your heart. SMASH!”**

The auditorium became too silent. Then the laughing started. Toshinori hid his face in embarrassment. 

Gran Torino sighed loudly, “God, Toshinori, you are definitely one awful teacher. That is the best you told him!?”, he looked up and said, “Nana, Save Me!!!”

**A 1 pointer comes through a building. Izuku stopped, and said, “Ahh! A 1 pointer.”, 1 pointer said, “Target acquired. Prepare to attack.”, and move towards Izuku. Izuku thought, ‘Woah! Gotta dodge him.’, but he didn’t move in fear, he thought, scared and panicked, ‘Why won’t my feet move!?’, 1 pointer came to attack him. He thought, ‘Holy Crap! I’m gonna die!’. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but a laser pierced through the 1 pointer. Aoyama said, “Got him~”.**

“Thank you, Aoyama.”, said Izuku with his Million Dollar Smile.

“Aucun problème, Mon ami.”, said Aoyama, while covering his eyes from Izuku’s smile. The smile was too sparkly for him. 

**Izuku thought, ‘A laser?’, Aoyama said, “Merci Beaucoup. We make a great team with you as my decoy, although I doubt I’ll see much of you in the future”, he winked, and ran away by shouting, “Adieu!”. Izuku thought, ‘What did he mean by that?’**

His girlfriends and some others glared at Aoyama, angrily. Aoyama whimpered when he saw their glares. His parents shook their head with a sigh.

Izuku looked like a confused puppy. He asked, “I still don’t understand what he meant by that?”

His Girlfriends and others cooed in their heads. Toru headpatted Izuku, and said, “You don’t have to worry about that, Midori.”

**Present Mic announced, “Six minutes and two seconds left.”, Izuku panicked, and started running again, as he thought, ‘Not good. Not Good. Not Good!’, he saw only destroyed robots and thought, ‘Come on! I need points fast.’**

Present Mic felt a huge malicious aura directed towards him. He saw Hisashi glaring at him, trying to fish out his soul just by glaring at him. He looked at his colleague asking for help to be saved from a parent’s wrath. They just looked away while Aizawa had his shit eating grin which said, ‘Suffer bitch. I ain’t gonna help you.

Present Mic just shrunk in his seat and cried Anime tears.

**He came out of an alleyway and saw Examinees and destroyed robots. He saw Uraraka again, as she touched the robots, he thought, ‘her again.’. The robots floated in the air, she touched her hands and said, “Release!”, the robots came crashing down. She panted and said, “That should be at least 28 points.”, Izuku thought, ‘28 points!?’**

Uraraka’s friends praised her for performing well in the exam.

She said, “Thanks. But I think that was all the points I got.”, others were confused.

Ectoplasm said, “Ms. Uraraka, the rescue points you earned were all on your own based on your heroic actions. You got what you deserved.”

She thanked the teachers for giving her an opportunity.

**He then saw Iida execute a two legged flying kick on a 2 pointer using his Quirk. Iida said, “That must make 45”.**

Iida was praised as well. He just thanked them, but said he didn’t deserve it.

**Izuku wondered aloud, “How did he get so many?”, someone said, “That’s 32 for me.” He saw around, panicked, and thought, ‘At this rate, there won’t be any enemies left. I’m gonna fail!’**

Shoda said, “You really have some terrible luck Midoriya.”

Izuku sighed and said, while nodding, “That, I do.”

Others chuckled.

**The Observation room**

**A voice said, cheerfully, as the screen focused on Iida, Izuku, and Aoyama(looking at the 4th wall), “Clearly, the examinees have no idea about how many villains are present or their locations.”, the whole room is shown, “They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target.”, Shoji was shown, using his quirk, “Some use information-gathering abilities to plan out strategies.”**

Shoji thanked Principal Nezu for praising him.

**Iida was shown, “While others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers.”**

“Thank you Sir for recognising me.”, said Iida.

**Aoyama was shown, “Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage.”**

“Mes amies, Don’t I look glamorous.”, gloated Aoyama again.

**Bakugo was shown, “As can pure power and combat abilities.”, the voice was revealed to be Nezu’s, sitting with Cementoss and Ectoplasm, as he said, “The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics. They are ones who rack up the highest scores.”**

“Hell Yeah!! They obviously recognised me, extras.”, shouted Bakugo.

His Mom was really tired, so she chopped on his head to shut him up.

Some snickered at Bakugo.

**A feminine voice(Midnight) said, “I say this year's group looks promising.”, A switch, known as ‘Yaruki Switch’ was shown, “Well there’s still plenty of time before it’s over.”, someone pressed the switch and said, “The real test is yet to come. Let’s see how they react.”**

**Battle Center B**

**Explosions occurred through the streets, a giant robot rose. Some of the examinees looked scared. Izuku was searching the source of all rumbling and saw a giant robot(The big fat fucking zero pointer). It crushed the top of a building. Izuku was in 100% nervous and panicky mode, he thought, ‘Isn’t this a little extreme!?’**

Recommended Students were shocked to see the huge 0 pointer that had been used in the exam.

Kinoko said, nervously, “Uh…, isn’t that larger than the ones we had?”

The students, who were put up in the other Battle Centers nodded their heads, shocked, seeing the size of the 0 pointer. 

Aizawa decided to fuck his boss up. So he said, “That was actually a 3rd year sports festival 0 pointer. It was ‘someone’s’ bright idea to test ‘some kid.”, as he glanced at Nezu, then at Izuku, while smirking.

Nezu said, cheerfully, “Yeah, it was my idea to test All Might’s Successor.”

The room’s temperature dropped by a few degrees as few people had this dark aura around them. Hisashi’s hair colour had changed from bushy white to spikier golden blonde indicating that he had transformed to Super Saiyan. Kyoka and Momo released violet aura and faint light red aura, respectively. All those people looked at each other and nodded, signifying the commencement of rat hybrid hunt in a few hours.

**The zero pointer punched the ground and caused a lot of wind to blow. Izuku fell in fear, others ran away. Iida ran away unheriocally after looking at Izuku.**

Tensei scolded, “That was unheroic, Tenya. How could you do that?”

Iida looked down in shame. 

Monoma said, “Ha! 1-A class president is an unheroic scum! This shows we are bett-”, was cut off as Tetsutetsu chopped on his neck.

**All Might said, in the observation room, “Now things get interesting. A person’s true character is revealed when facing a danger”. Izuku turned around and started crawling, he said, “This is a disaster. I gotta run so I can get some villains. Crap. Crap! Crap!! I’m still at 0 points.”**

**Present Mic shouted, “Less than 2 minutes remaining!”** ,  **Izuku panicked, screamed, “Last 2 Minutes!!”, as he thought, with flashbacks of training with All Might, ‘Everything All Might did for me. All that training will be wasted!’, tears were threatening to come out of his eyes.**

Hisashi again glared at Present Mic for causing his son to panic. Others had to hold him back before a murder would have occured.

**He heard Uraraka scream, “Oww!”, he turned around and saw Uraraka’s leg trapped underneath the debris.**

“Uraraka!”, yelled her friends in fear. 

She latched onto Shoto’s arm. He blushed slightly at the close contact of his crush.

**She struggled to get out but couldn’t, unfortunately. Izuku thought she had stopped him from falling and said how it was a bad omen. He turned around and started running towards the 0 pointer, as he was covered in silverish aura, with his hair completely black and silver eyes.**

WOAH MIDORIYA/ ZUZU/ IZU/ DEKU/ MIDORI/ IZUKU!!”, said various people in awe and surprise as he ran towards 0 pointer.

Ojiro thought, ‘Is that what my ancestor Roshi used to talk about? Is that Ultra Instinct!?’

While Todoroki(blush still increasing) and Setsuna thought in awe, ‘That is how you got in Izuku/ Mophead.’

**All Might said, “There are no combat points from taking on that humongous villain. There is an opportunity”, Izuku returned to normal as he bent his legs down, sparkly red veins appeared on them, and took a huge leap, “A chance to show”, the people’s eyes in the observation room widened.**

“You look so cool, Papa.”, said Eri and Kota, in awe.

‘This kid is really impressive. I can now see why he will be better than me. After all he did help Shoto.’, thought Endeavour.

“Great job while doing that jump, Green Bunny.”, said Mirko.

**“To show what you are really made of.”, Izuku formed a fist and cocked his arm back. The same veins appeared on his hand. The sleeve of his tracksuit tore because of the power output from his hand. Izuku remembered All Might’s words and repeated them in his mind, “So clench your buttcheeks, kid and yell from this the depths of your heart.”, he shouted in his mind, “SMAASSHHHH!”, and punched the ‘face’ of the 0 pointer.**

Everybody was awestruck at the pure power that was displayed by Izuku, by destroying the 0 pointer with one punch.

Vlad King said, “Hey Eraser, wanna swap Midoriya with Monoma?”

Aizawa said, “Nah, I’m better with a problem child than having a kid with egotistical issues.”

Monoma would have had an aneurysm if he heard the conversation between the two teachers.

**A huge dent appeared on its face, it tumbled back, destroyed, as explosions ran throughout his body. Uraraka and other examinees looked shocked at the display of pure power.**

“I’m pumped up after seeing Midoriya destroy the 0 pointer with only a punch. We have to achieve that amount of strength.”, said Sato.

“YEAH!”, shouted students and heroes with melee offensive quirks.

**Small Might smiled proudly and said, “That’s right kid, show who you are. Embody what it means to be a hero. Nothing is nobler than Self-Sacrifice.”, as Nezu cheered on.**

All of the audience cheered and clapped for Izuku’s selfless act.

“Nice punch, kid.”, said Death Arms.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu started chanting ‘Manly’.

“You were so brave, Zuzu.”, said Youyorozu, as she hugged her boyfriend.

“You are really really cool Midoriya.”, said Mineta.

‘So that is what I’ve to catch up to.’, thought Shinso.

“Like a true hero.”, said Stain with an honest smile, while his fan club nodded.

Pro-Heroes and Pro-Heroines were happy to see the rise of another True Hero like All Might.

**Izuku was shown, his right arm and both legs flapping in the wind. He looked floored at the power he displayed.**

Most of them cringed at the sight.

**An Intermission card appeared.**

**Izuku had a flashback on how he had saved Bakugo and thought, ‘This is kind of like when I tried to save kacchan. I moved without thinking. But now I have a quirk. A real power.’, an utterly destroyed 0 pointer. Present Mic shouted, “Just 1 minute left!”**

Again, Hisashi had to be restrained by Inko, Tenko, and almost all of the heroes before bloody murder of present Mic could happen.

**Izuku realized that he was too high up in the air, he started falling down while screaming. He thought about using One for All to land again, but he had another thought, ‘I’m broken!’, A shattered glass was shown with him in the center.**

Many of them cringed again seeing Izuku’s arm and both legs flapping in the air. Many panicked as they were going to see the death of their friend, etc.

His girlfriends, Eri and Kota, hugged him tightly.

He hugged back, and said, soothingly, “Don’t worry guys, I won’t leave you all so soon. **”**

They relaxed a little bit.

Inko straight up fainted. Toshinori and Hisashi panicked.

**He screamed and remembered All Might’s warning. He thought, ‘He warned me, I should have listened. I can barely control this borrowed power, even after 10 months of training.’, as he pictured a wine glass cracking, ‘And this is just a hair of his quirk. I got way ahead of myself attacking that giant villain. I’m acting like a pro when I don’t even have enough skill to be a sidekick.’**

“So that’s why he used to hurt himself when he used One for All, since he couldn’t control the power, ribbit.”, said Tsuyu. 

Toshinori nodded and said, “The 10 month training program was only to make a proper vessel for Young Izuku, so he still has a long way to go before he can fully control it.”

Gran Torino said, angrily,, “But if you had called me to train him he would be far better and would have more control over One for All, Hotshot.” Toshinori slumped down.

“No kid, you didn’t act like a sidekick. But you were a hero who saved that girl that day.”, said Edgeshot.

**He became determined and thought, ‘No! This isn’t over.’, He thought of using a Detroit Smash! with his left hand which will ensure his survival, but he thought that he would fail since he had 0 points. He prepared to do a Detroit Smash, but was slapped too hard by Uraraka as she used her Quirk on him, while floating on a piece of 3 pointer.**

“NICE SAVE URARAKA/ OCHACO.”, cheered Everyone.

“I’m saying this again Ochaco. Thank you for saving me again.”, said Izuku.

“I was just returning the favor, Deku. Sorry that I had to slap you though.”, said Uraraka as she blushed embarrassingly. Shoto’s blush was increasing even more. The Todoroki Family were snickering seeing Shoto blush so much.

Endeavour found his son’s action amusing to say at least.

“Don’t apologize. It would have been much worse if you didn’t.”, said Izuku. He saw what was happening and said with a mischievous smile, “Wow, who would have thought that someone could make Shoto blush so much.”

Uraraka saw that she was hugging Shoto’s arm, she released herself and was about to start floating around the Auditorium, but was held down by Sero’s tape. Shoto straight up fainted. Others snickered.

Mina said, amused, “Midori you are doing my job.”

Izuku said, “Mina dear, we only get a rare chance to tease Shoto like this you know.”

**He floated down, she touched her hands together and said, “Release”. She sighed, then covered her mouth and barfed all rainbows and sprinkles.**

Before anyone could say anything, Projector said, “I edited it so that you people wouldn’t want to see the real vomit.”

All of them nodded.

**Izuku thought as he looked up with gratitude at Uraraka, ‘I’m alive. She stopped my fall again. Sure, it seemed to take a lot out of her, but at least she doesn’t look injured. That’s a relief.’, He started crawling using one arm to get at least 1 point. Present Mic saw his clock and said, “That’s it. TIME’S UP!”, a siren rang throughout the Battle Centers.**

“Then how did he get in!?”, shouted most of them, confused.

Nezu said, “All will be revealed soon.”, Temperature dropped again.

**Iida looked sighed and relieved, Bakugo, and a savage grin as he wiped his face. Uraraka looked very tired. Aoyama was again breaking 4th- I mean looking at the Camera with a wink. Izuku panicked and fell unconscious.**

**Other examinees started talking about Izuku’s power, how he had a reinforcement-type quirk, why he appeared to be timid, and yada yada yada. Someone said, “Joke’s on him, he won’t pass the exam.”**

Kamikiri said, laughing **,** “The joke’s on you, bitch. You didn’t pass at all.”

Some of them laughed at the kid.

**As all others were discussing shit about Izuku, Iida thought, ‘They are all missing a point. Don’t they see what he did.’, he glanced at Uraraka, ‘He sacrificed everything just to save that girl.’, he glanced back at Izuku, ‘He must have known how little time was left, how many points he needed to pass. He was putting his life on the line despite those concerns, he didn’t hesitate to jump in.’, he looked frustrated, ‘If this hadn’t been an exam.’, with a weird expression on his face, ‘Of course! I would’ve done the same thing.’**

Most laughed at Iida.

He said, “I’m sorry again, Midoriya. I didn’t even help you after you fell unconscious. I really am a disgrace as a Class Rep.”, Iida looked down.

Izuku said, “No Iida, you aren’t a disgrace at all. If you were, then why would I give you the position of Class Rep.”

“You saved all of us in USJ by contacting the teachers as soon as possible.”, said Uraraka.

“We got first place in the cavalry battle because of you, Iida.”, said Todoroki as Momo and Kaminari nodded.

“Not to mention that we passed the midterm exam because of you.”, said Ojiro.

Iida was too speechless. He just said, “Thank You.”, as he cried tears of Joy.

**He realized something, ‘Wait, the exam. The judges. They saw that.’**

**Recovery Girl came from behind and said, “Very nice. Good work all around. You are all heroes in my eyes. Every one of you.”, she gave some gummies to some random kid, and said, “Here, reward yourselves with some gummies.”**

**Aoyama then said, pointing at Recovery Girl, “That mademoiselle. She is the heart of U.A.”, Recovery Girl then went towards Izuku, and said, “Oh my goodness. You were hurt this badly by your quirk, Sonny.”, she thought, ‘It’s as though his body isn’t used to handle his power at all.’, she turned her lips into a kissing action and kissed Izuku’s head. Others were shocked and thought in unison, ‘Old Lady!!’.**

Tsuburaba said, jokingly, “So Midoriya’s first kiss was to an old lady.”

Izuku sat there depressed as a dark cloud with lightning was hovering over his head.

Touya bashed Tsuburaba’s head and said, “Apologise to Izuku before I burn you to crisp.”

Tsuburaba apologised, Izuku became a bit happier. 

**Someone asked what she was doing, Aoyama explained, “You are watching a school nurse in action. The Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl. Her Quirk is an awesome boost of healing power. She is the only reason U.A. can hold these reckless exams. Look, she is saving him months of recovery time.”, all the while Izuku's body returned to normal state and others, mainly a Sabretooth ripoff, looked disturebed. Recovery Girl asked if others were injured.**

**Iida was shown. He thought, while holding his chin, ‘I wonder if the exam had any parameters that I didn’t take into account. It’s Possible.’**

**A night sky was shown with Izuku’s apartment which had “One Week Later” on the screen.**

**Izuku was staring dead with a blank look and a smile at a fried fish.**

Others were scared a bit and flinched when they saw Izuku without his usual happy and cheerful expression.

Snipe said, “He took it pretty hard, didn’t he?”

Hound Dog said, “Believing that you failed the exam is ggrreally not an easy thing to swallow.”

**Inko called out, a little scared, and said, “Izuku, snap out of it. Izuku!”, He looked up. She was very worried, and asked, “Why are you smiling at that fish? Should I be worried about you, honey.”, He apologized and said that he had spaced out for a minute, and then he started eating his food.**

**He looked very depressed, while working out on a hand grip, and thought, ‘Based on my own estimates, I barely passed the return part of the exam. Not that it really matters, as I ended up with a big fat zero in the mock battles. And ever since that, I haven’t been able to get in touch with All Might.’, he sighed and looked down.**

Midnight bashed Toshinori’s head and said, “You idiot! Izuku was depressed for a week and you didn’t even mind telling him or congratulate him!”

Toshinori said, “What can I do? Nezu didn’t let me go. He had given me all those paperworks to do.”

Power loader said sarcastically, “Yeah sure, All Might.”

**Inko turned around with a smile, and said, “I know. Waiting for the results is terrible. No matter what, I just want you to know that I’m proud of you and I think you are really cool, sweetie.”, he said, “Sure.”. His mother went outside for some work.**

Izuku’s girlfriends just hugged him to comfort their green bean or should I say, their Senzu bean.

Mineta gave up as he was in blood tears again, while Kaminari and Tsuburaba comforted him.

**Izuku thought about why he didn’t tell his mother about One for All. He then placed the hand gripper on the table, picked up the dumbbell and started to workout with that. He thought, ‘All Might, somehow, someway, you saw potential in me. And I failed. All I did was let down people so much. I’m sorry, but I’ll keep trying.’**

“You never let me down Young Izuku. And I know that you never will do something like that.”, said Toshinori.

**The door opened, Inko came in suddenly, with a letter, in a crawling position. She panicked and said, “A letter, Izuku. They came, Izuku. Look you got a letter.”, she held it out and said, “They are here, your test results, from U.A.”. Izuku looked at it depressed as if already knowing the results.**

“Now we know where that comes from,”, said Kodai. Others chuckled, while the Mother and Son duo were blushing embarrassed.

**Izuku’s room door was shown. Inko was pacing around nervously, outside of his room. Inside his dark room, he sat on his Computer desk. He looked at it with sadness. He then picked it up in frustration and tore it open. A disk fell on his desk. A wild hologram of All Might wearing a yellow suit with black lines and a blue tie, appeared.**

“Even I was confused when I saw All Might in the projection.”, said Koda nervously.

**He said, “Booyah! I’m here as a Projection!”, Izuku looked confused and asked, “This is from U.A., isn’t it?”, All Might said, “I know it’s been a while. But with great power comes great amounts of paperwork.”, he coughed, bowed down, “My apologies, young man. The truth is, I didn’t come to this city to just fight villains. You are looking at the newest U.A. faculty member.”, Izuku asked, surprised, “You are seriously going to be working at U.A.?”, All Might nodded.**

“It’s not good to joke when Izuku was depressed All Might.”, said Ryukyu, as she and some of the Pro-Heroines glared at All Might.

Toshinori apologised to Izuku. He said it was fine.

**A hand appeared from the side gesturing All Might. All Might asked, “Ah-ha, what’s the matter? Who’s showboating? Oh sorry, sure I’ll wrap it up fast but I’ve to show him something first. Wait, I’ve to do how many of these things?”, he sighed, “And so, moving on!”**

Gran Torino screeched, “Tosshhiiiii!!!”, while pulling his hair.

Others deadpanned at All Might.

**All Might saw towards Izuku and said, “Even though you have passed the written test, you got 0 combat points in the practical exam. Sorry.”, Izuku looked down, and thought sadly, ‘I know that. Of course, I know. That’s all I thought about. I'm a failure.’**

Recovery Girl started hitting Toshinori with her cane, she shouted, “Why were you giving him the bad news first, when you knew he would be depressed.”, as she couldn’t see such a sweet child shed tears.

**All Might said, “Fortunately, there were other factors.”, Izuku looked up and saw, he continued, “But before we get to that, I’ve another surprise. Here.”, gesturing towards a screen behind him, “Look a shortcut to the view impressionner.”**

**Uraraka came in to talk with Present Mic. Izuku thought, ‘Oh, it’s that nice girl.’, All Might said, “She showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man. Want to see what she said? You have to stay tuned to find out.”**

“Uraraka?”, asked everyone surprised to see her talk to Present Mic.

“So that’s how Deku knew.”, thought Uraraka.

**The video played, Uraraka described Izuku as a plain looking boy. Izuku thought surprised, ‘She means me!’**

“Izuku, where's your Saiyan Pride? God dammit!”, shouted Hisashi as he hit his son’s head.

They were about to battle it out, but were stopped by multiple people.

Others wondered, ‘Saiyan Pride?’, while some thought, ‘Oh, so the boy is a Saiyan, huh?’

**Uraraka said, “I was wondering, would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam.”**

People were speechless to see Uraraka being so speechless.

Mr. Uraraka said, “Ochaco, you knew that you would lose your chances by giving him your points right?”

She said, “Yea Dad, I knew. But I felt like I owed Deku. So I did that.”

Her parents were proud of her.

**She continued, “I heard him say something about wanting to get just 1 point yet. It just seems crazy. How could someone that took down that huge villain all by himself, doesn’t have any points in the end.”, he thought about Bakugo saying him that he wouldn’t be able to hang with the best of the best, “He would have had a better score if he hadn’t stopped just to help me.”, he thought about when Death Arms had admonished him, “He saved me. I’ve got to make it up to him.”, he stood up.**

“Truly selfless. I’m inspired.”, said Stain, shocking others.

He called out to Nezu and said, “Hey Rat. Can I get to teach these young true heroes. I wanted to teach them about close combat.”

Nezu said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

**All Might paused the video and said, “You have a Quirk now, yes. But it was your actions that inspired others.”, Izuku looked down, a smile appeared on his face. All Might said, “And that’s why I’m here. You see, the practical exam was not treated on combat alone.”**

“I was right!”, shouted Iida in excitement.

His classmates were surprised to see Iida very excited.

**Izuku perked up at this, the video played again. Present Mic said, “Thanks for coming up to the station with your request.”, he patted Uraraka’s head, “But there’s no reason to give your points. That kid’s charting well on his own.”**

Tenko asked, “What do you mean by that, Present Mic?”

“We had already graded Young Izuku’s performance. So she wouldn’t have to worry about that.”, said Present Mic

**All Might paused, and said, “How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself. After all that is what makes a hero. And that’s what my Alma Mater is all about. Training those who can risk their lives for the greater good.”, Izuku looked like he was getting his hopes back up, “So we have rescue points. A panel of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains.”**

“That was why we passed him. We were impressed by his actions. Not just his but we were also impressed by young Uraraka’s actions also. So we gave them higher rescue points.”, said Nezu, as teachers nodded their heads.

**The result board was shown with Izuku in 7th place, “Izuku Midoriya. 60 rescue points.”, Uraraka’s position was shown as 3rd place, “Ochako Uraraka. 45 rescue points. You both passed the exam.”, Izuku started tearing up, and said, “Huh? Is this some kind of joke?”**

Izuku and Uraraka thanked each other since both of them helped each other to get into the best hero school. Inko, Hisashi and Tenko thanked Uraraka, while Mr. and Mrs. Uraraka thanked Izuku.

All others cheered and congratulated both of them for getting into U.A.

**All Might faced Izuku and said, “Welcome Izuku.”, tears threatened to spill from Izuku’s eyes. All Might said, “You have made it. You are now part of the Hero Academia.”, Izuku, teary eyed, said, “Thanks!”**

**Izuku thought, “It took a lot of help but my life has changed completely. And now I’m enrolling in the hero course of my dreams.”**

“All Might was right, Izuku. You’ve inspired me to use my left side. So, Thank you”, said Shoto, trying to forget the previous incident.

“Oi, don’t forget about me. I'll join the hero course and stand in the same ring as you people.”, said Shinso.

“I just did what needs to be done.”, said Izuku embarrassed.

“That’s what makes you all the more heroic, Izu.”, said Kyoka, as she kissed his cheek.

**The outro song.**

**Inko was still pacing around nervously, outside Izuku’s room. Izuku opened his door and gave his signature smile.**

‘That smile’s too bright. It should be protected at all costs.’, thought everyone.

Stain and Co. decided to form ‘Deku Protection Squad’, and started giving out Applications to join it.

**Inko started tearing up and shouted happily, “Ohh! My Baby!”. Izuku’s food menu was shown.**

“Now I’m really excited to see Izuku’s first day.”, said Mt. Lady. Others nodded their heads.

**Later at night. Izuku went into his room. Then suddenly, the hologram disk said in a robotic voice, “Self Destruct Protocol Activated. Self Destruction in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”, an explosion occurred, nothing was damaged, Izuku was covered in soot. He shouted angrily, “Damn you! NEZZUUUU!!!”**

The Audience took some time to process what had just occurred. One started snickering, then the other started, it continued till it became a full blown laughter. 

“That didn’t happen to our devices, right?”, said Kendo, in between laughs, as others nodded.

Izuku got angry, smiled(which was really creepy) at Momo, and said, “Mo-chan, can you make me an explosive shotgun.”, the auditorium became quiet

Momo asked, nervously, “Why do you want a shotgun, Zuzu?”

Izuku said sweetly, still with a smile, “I want to hunt a damn Rat, which almost destroyed my All Might collection.”

Momo made it and gave it Izuku, and said, “Take it, Zuzu. Hunt that damn Rat down.”

Nezu took off his seat and ran away.

He took it from her, cocked the gun and shouted, “You are done today, NEZU!!!”, while running behind Nezu. His girlfriends, Inko, Hisashi, Tenko and a few others cheered for Izuku.

Others sweatdropped.

_ A lot of explosions filled 5 minutes later:- _

Izuku came back holding Nezu and a Broken Shotgun, both of their clothes tattered(only a little bit). He said, “Let’s make a deal. I’ll be your protege if you refund all that damage done on that day. Understood?”

Nezu just shook his head, sighed and said, “What a fine deal. I’ll accept it.”

Others shivered since they would be getting a new Nezu after this. 

They both sat down in their respective seats.

Toru asked, “What were those explosions, Midori?”

Izuku said, “We fought each other. Let’s just say we caused a lot of destruction.”

Tsuyu asked, “What do you mean by destruction, ribbit?”

He said, “Lots and lots of destruction.”, while T posing.

Others sweatdropped.

Projector said, “Let’s just ignore Midoriya’s T posing and listen to another song?”

Most of them cheered to listen to another one of Cinnamon Bun’s songs.

Projector showed the cover which had two lions fighting and ‘Animals’ written on it.

“Oh Shit! Not this one!!”, screeched Izuku. But it was too late.

Projector played the song. Izuku’s voice came out of the speakers.

**“Kaminari you shouldn’t have told me about your fantasies. I can’t get it out of my head now. I wrote this song so as to remove those thoughts. Those thoughts did go a bit, but I’m not gonna leave you without traumatizing you, Kaminari.”, said Izuku, and did an evil laugh like Nezu.**

Almost all them glared at Kaminari, for corrupting one of the Cinnamon Rolls.

“Why, Midoriya? Why!?”, shouted Kaminari.

“You shouldn’t have told it to me in the first place.”, said Izuku.

“...Touche.”, said Kaminari, but whimpered after seeing others glare at him.

“If you’ll are really gonna listen to it then, close the kids’ ears.”, said Izuku, with a sigh, as he closed Eri and Kota’s ears.

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent for miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby I'm…,(Hey)**

The audience were utterly shocked in disbelief after hearing the lyrics. After hearing the lyrics the people got to know it was about how a man was trying to get a girl by any means.

Aizawa said, “My god…, Kaminari, what the hell did you tell our Cinnamon roll.”, while dragging a hand down his face.

**So what you trying to do to me(Hey)**

**It's like we can't stop, we're enemies(Hey)**

**But we get along when I'm inside you, eh(Hey)**

**You're like a drug that's killing me(Hey)**

**I cut you out entirely(Hey)**

**But I get so high when I'm inside you**

“What is the guy into kind of hateful and needy sex or something?”, asked Mr.Compress.

“That was what it is, according to Kaminari.”, said Izuku, still embarrassed to hear this song. Kaminari hid himself in his seat.

**Yeah you can start over you can run free(Hey)**

**You can find other fish in the sea(Hey)**

**You can pretend it's meant to be(Hey)**

**But you can't stay away from me**

**I can still hear you making that sound(Hey)**

**Taking me down rolling on the ground(Hey)**

**You can pretend that it was me, but no, oh(Hey)**

“Midoriya you are finally like us.”, said Mineta, but was swatted away by another Air Cannon, courtesy of Hisashi.

“Shut the fuck up, Grape haired BASTARD!!!”, screeched Bakugo.

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent for miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby I'm…,(Hey)**

Some girls had mild nosebleeds while imagining them making love with Izuku.

“Midori is not a Cinnamon roll any more. He is a Sinnamon Roll.”, said Mina, trying to wipe away the blood.

**So if I run it's not enough(Hey)**

**You're still in my head forever stuck(Hey)**

**So you can do what you wanna do, yeah(Hey)**

**I love your lies I'll eat 'em up(Hey)**

**But don't deny the animal(Hey)**

**That comes alive when I'm inside you**

**Yeah you can start over you can run free(Hey)**

**You can find other fish in the sea(Hey)**

**You can pretend it's meant to be**

**But you can't stay away from me**

**I can still hear you making that sound(Hey)**

**Taking me down rolling on the ground(Hey)**

**You can pretend that it was me, but no, oh(Hey)**

“Who the fuck is Kaminari?”, asked Hisashi as he was really pissed that someone had corrupted his pure child. 

Kaminari tried to find a place to hide before he would be murdered.

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent for miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby I'm…,(Hey)**

Some more joined the list of girls having nosebleeds. Some of them were about to pass out. 

**Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny**

**The beast inside, si-si-side**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**No girl don't lie, lie, lie, lie (No, no, don't lie)**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny (You can't deny)**

**The beast inside, si-si-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yo-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals(Hey, Hey)**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**

**Oww!**

If the previous lines didn’t cause the girls to pass out, this finally did it. All of his Girlfriends and some others passed out. Parents panicked, while Izuku just sighed and went around using Cell Activation to get them back to consciousness. 

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent for miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby I'm…,(Hey)**

**Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny**

**The beast inside, si-si-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**No girl don't lie, lie, lie, lie (No, No, don't lie)**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny (You can't deny)**

**The beast inside, si-si-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

“... This is all your fault, … Jamming Whey!”, shouted Kyoka.

“If Zuzu becomes a pervert because of you both. We will kill you!”, shouted Momo, as she and others released Murderous aura.

Kaminari whimpered. His parents released an exasperated sigh.

Before bloody murder could occur Projector interjected and said, “It’s better that we forget about that and get ourselves ready to watch the next episode.

They all nodded and sat back down.


	7. Episode 5:- What I Can Do for Now

**The observation room**

**The Examination Result Board is shown. Someone said, “Check out the results from the exam!”**

Kaminari exclaimed, surprised, “Kirishima! Bro!! You got second PLACE!!?”

Kirishima said, a bit nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah I did get second place. I just don’t like boasting about it.”

Tetsutetsu said, “That’s Manly bro! I got eighth, just behind Midoriya.”

Izuku said, with starry eyes, “Woah! Kendo, Shiozaki, you both got more than my score!? Congrats!”

Kendo and Shiozaki thanked Izuku, while sporting light blushes.

**Midnight said, “Wow. The 1st place student didn’t have any rescue points.”, Flashback of Bakugo destroying robots is shown.**

Bakugo shouted, “Hell Yeah!! Suck on that Extras!!”

All thought with a sweatdrop, ‘The original Katsuki/ Bakugo is back.’

**Hero Commission Asshole 1(HCA1) said, “He took down those foul villains like an ace. When most of the examinees were running away from the big obstacle. He stayed focused on letting the smaller targets get close and counter-attacking.”, HCA2 said, “That kid is tough.”**

Mitsuki and Masaru felt pride in their son’s achievement. They thanked the teachers for recognising their son’s talent and also requested to try and take down his anger by a few notches.

Meanwhile, Bakugo was shouting about how he was better than all the other ‘extras’. 

Shoto, annoyed by Bakugo’s ramblings, froze him up.

**Midnight said, “On the opposite end, the 7th place student has 0 villain points.”, HCA3 other, “Not the first U.A. hopeful to take that giant robot.”, HCA4 said, “It’s been a while I saw someone blow it away in one attack.”, HCA5 said, “But at what cost? Did you just see how badly he injured himself? If you ask me it’s as if his body isn’t used to his Quirk.”. Aizawa is seen standing and listening to the conversation at the back of the observation room.**

Most of the Class 1-A students shout-asked, “Mr. Aizawa! You were there too!?”

Aizawa used his Quirk to shut them up. He said, “Shut up.”

They successfully became quiet.

He said, “I was there to check the potential of my future students.”

Ms. Joke suddenly said, “You are very thoughtful, Shota.”

Aizawa said, scared, “When did you come here, Fukukado.”

She said, “Ohh, Shota, you didn’t know? Nezu had called me here.”

Aizawa thought, ‘Knowing that rat, he called her to annoy me.’, then he saw Izuku smiling smugly at him, ‘Don’t tell me that the problem child suggested this idea!’, he grins evilly, ‘I’m gonna punish that little shit!’

**The intro song.**

**All Might was seen standing on the now clean Dagobah Beach in his true form.**

“I’m really proud that my protege cleaned a polluted beach to restore it to its former beauty.”, said Nezu, smiling proudly.

Others clapped for Izuku’s selfless work even though they felt a chill run down their spines.

Izuku thanked others.

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_The night after I opened my U.A. acceptance letter, he finally got in touch with me again._ ** **”, Izuku was running towards All Might.**

**Izuku said, crying tears of joy, “Hi All Might!”**

**All Might spat out blood and said, “Too loud kid.”**

**Some random couple talked, “All Might’s here?”, “No way!”**

**All Might whispered, “Way to blow my cover. Say it was a mistake.”**

**Izuku shouted, while waving his arms around, “I was just kidding! Nothing to see here!”**

**The couple said, “Lame!”, “I wanted an autograph.”**

**Both All Might and Izuku sighed in relief.**

Most of them facepalmed. 

Hisashi sighed and said, “So much for keeping it a ‘top secret’.”

All Might and Izuku chuckled nervously.

Gran Torino said, frustrated, “Toshi, if I find any more of this, the beating I’m going to give will pale in comparison to the training I used to give.”

All Might just got into a fetal position and trembled in fear, others were scared seeing All Might like this, while Hisashi laughed boisterously.

**All Might raised his hand and said, “Congrats on getting in.”**

**Izuku said excitedly, as he high-fived, “I couldn’t have done it without your help.”**

**All Might said, “Oh. Speaking of which, I didn’t tell anyone in U.A. that I’ve been training you or anything. Really I wasn’t one of the judges and I didn’t really pull any strings for you. You are in that spot all on your own.”**

Bakugo facepalmed internally at his stupidity, and thought, ‘And here I thought that damn nerd cheated his way in.’

**Izuku felt relieved, as he bowed down and said, “Ahh. Thanks for telling me. I’m glad to hear that.”, he looked up smiling and said, excitedly, “Oh yeah! I was really surprised to hear you're gonna be a teacher at U.A. this year. I was wondering, what brought you all of a sudden.”, he looked proud, closed his eyes, and said, “After all, your agency is in Minato, Tokyo. And everyone knows-”, he was cut off as All Might said, “Getting creepy.”, Izuku looked annoyed and sweatdropped.**

Everyone deadpanned at Izuku.

Izuku looked offended, he said, “Hey! Why are you all looking at me like that!? I was just stating the obvious.”

Everyone thought, ‘Yeah. Just stating the obvious.’

**All Might said as he walked towards the sea, “The school didn’t want me telling anyone about the job until they made an official announcement. It seemed like the two were at a time, an easy way for someone new to inherit One for All.”**

**Izuku had a flashback of All Might talking about finding a successor. He thought, sadly, ‘So that’s it. He was originally planning to give it to a U.A. student. Someone who was strong.’, he looks at his hands, ‘Who already had a Quirk.’**

Izuku had a mild depressive aura. Some glared at All Might, most specifically Hisashi, formerly.k.a. All for One.

Recovery girl bashed All Might’s head and said, “I guess you need Public Speaking Skill Classes from Nezu again?”

Nezu had a sadistic smile, and All Might just shook his head as a response of not taking the classes again.

All Might then said, “I didn’t think what I said would hurt you, young Izuku. I apologize for what I said. But I will proudly say that I couldn’t have asked for a successor than you.”

Izuku became happy and thanked All Might and said that he would be a much stronger and a better Symbol of Peace than All Might.

**Izuku, still sad, said, “Your power completely wrecked my body, and all I did was jump and throw one punch. I can’t control it. What do I do?”**

**All Might turned around and said, “You’ll learn to manage it in time. Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. It still has to go through the process of learning how to walk.”**

**Izuku sighed and said, “Yeah.”, he realized, and shouted, “Wait! You knew I was gonna get hurt that badly!?”**

**All Might poked his head and said, “Well. We were in a time crunch. But it turned out alright. Plus, now you know what you are dealing with.”, he picked up two cans of used spray paint.**

Inko said, smiling sweetly, while having a dark aura, “Toshi, you knew that my baby would hurt, but still didn’t warn him?”

All Might ‘tried’ to defend himself, but failed since Inko beat him up with Tenko and Hisashi.

All Might, a beating later, felt killer glares from Izuku’s girlfriends and some others, especially from Stain, glares that said ‘we will hunt you down, if that happens again. 

What did the others do? Nothing they stayed away from all the ruckus.

**All Might said, “Right now your Quirk is all or nothing. One day you’ll learn how to control your output. Then you’ll be able to adjust exactly how much power you are using.”**

**Izuku asked, “I just need control?”, A broken wine glass is shown, as All Might spoke, “You are overflowing with energy at the moment.”, then a perfectly fine wine glass is shown, “With training your body will hold it better.”, All Might transformed to his buff form and crushed the cans in his hand, “Then it’s yours to command.”, Izuku looked determined.**

Gran Torino said, frustrated, “Toshinori, I taught him how to use One for All at 5% in a day. And that was the best advice you could give!?”, he got up, ready to give a beating to Toshinori, but was topped by Aizawa who said, “Don’t do it, Gran Torino Sir.”

“Why, Aizawa?”, asked Gran Torino.

“Because, let me join in too.”, said Aizawa, giving one of his creepy smiles.

All Might felt true fear now.

**They saw All Might and said, “Look there’s really All Might.”, “No way! What are you talking about?”, All Might sweatdropped and said to Izuku, “Right. Now we run.”, and started running. Izuku also started and said, “Huh? Okay.”**

**As they were running, All Might thought, ‘The torch I passed on to you is but a small flame right now. In time it will be kindled into a raging inferno. The more powerful you become, the more you’ll outshine me. Eventually, I’ll retire. My job is complete. Huh! Deep stuff, All Might.’, as a bright star is shown in the sky.**

Izuku felt motivated, and said, with determination, “It’s time I get stronger and master One for All, and other Quirks faster, so as to take the place that All Might has left after his retirement. The league might not exist anymore, but that doesn’t mean there are no dangerous Villains out there.”, he then raised his fist and shouted, “Let’s all get stronger together, fill the gap that All Might left, help the heroes in maintaining peace, and be exceptional future pros. Let’s GO BEYOND!!”

“PLUS ULTRA!!!”, said the rest of the students present with raised fists.

The rest of them cheered, while the pros smiled hearing the impromptu speech from Izuku.

Endeavour asked, “What about me?”, Gran Torino said, “Who are you?”

Endeavour just went to a corner and cried comically. Hawks comforted him. The Todoroki brothers were having a party internally, though they had stoic faces.

**Izuku had a sudden thought, ‘I hope Momo got admission in U.A. too. I can’t wait to meet her! I can’t wait to meet my other classmates too!’, as he ended the thought with excitement, as he ran a bit faster than All Might.**

Uraraka asked, surprised, “Deku, you knew Yaomomo?”

Izuku had a smile, as if remembering nostalgic sweet times of the past, “Yeah, I and Mo-chan were childhood friends. She was one of the few people who supported me when I told her about how I wanted to be a hero even though I was quirkless.”, he then smiled at Momo, and said, “And let’s just say that she became one of the closest knowing persons in a small amount of time.”

Momo and the girls snuggled into him more happily, others smiled understandingly that Izuku had someone to help him during his dark past.

**The title screen appears, “Episode 5:- What I Can Do for Now”**

**Izuku’s apartment was shown, with April written on the screen.**

**Inko asked, “Izuku, are you all set?”**

**Izuku said while tying his shoelaces, “Yeah.”**

**She asked, “Are you sure? You didn’t just pack action figures, right?”**

Izuku blushed in embarrassment. He just wanted the earth to gobble him up now.

Sero teased, “Packed action figures, Midoriya? Do you still do it?”, others laughed a bit.

**He said, annoyed, “I have everything.”, he got up, “Now I gotta go. I don’t wanna be late.”**

**Inko teared up a little and said, “Izuku, I’m really proud of you son.”**

“Midori! Your Mom is so precious!”, coo-exclaimed Toru, as others agreed with her.

Izuku had a soft smile, he said, “Yeah she is, Toru.”

Inko felt happy after what Izuku said, and she teared up a little out of joy. Hisashi, Toshinori and Tenko had a small smile on their face seeing the scene.

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_That day I began my high school career._ ** **”**

**Izuku smiled and said, “I’ll see you soon.”**

**U.A. High School was shown as Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_The acceptance rate that year was just as small as it always had been, 1 in 300. 4 people got in because of recommendations and 36 through the regular exams._ ** **”, Izuku was seen running through the corridors, “** **_We were split into 2 classes of 20 each._ ** **”, as he was running around looking for ‘Class 1-A’. He spotted it and said, “There!”**

“You shouldn’t run in the corridors, Midoriya. It’s equivalent to disrespecting the great heroes who walked in those halls.”, reprimanded Iida, while doing his boi hands. The rest of them sighed.

“Sorry Iida, I was just excited to meet my new classmates. And also, I didn’t want to be late on my first day.”, said Izuku, defending his actions.

“Problem Child’s got a point Iida. Attendance has more importance.”, said Aizawa, supporting his ‘favourite’ student.

“Even we used to run in the halls. So chill out Young Listener!”, said Present Mic, as other pross nodded in agreement.

Iida sighed dejectedly, and slumped down. Tensei and Hatsume tried to cheer him up. 

**He stood in front of the enormous door and said, “Man this thing is huge! Are there giants here? The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door.”**

“Thank you Midoriya/ Zuzu/ Izu/ Midori/ Izuku/ Deku!”, said all of the students of Class 1-A except Bakugo.

“Hey what about us!?”, asked students of Class 1-B, felt offended.

Izuku said nervously, as he rubbed his neck, “I forgot about other classes in excitement and nervousness.”

Some facepalmed internally, and some snickered.

**He then thought of a demonic Bakugo and Delinquent Iida, which appeared as a thought bubble. He shook his head to remove those thoughts. He said, “Maybe we are in different classes. Maybe everyone here is nice.”, He opened the door.**

“Nice first impression, Class Prez.”, said Kyoka sarcastically. Iida apologized to Izuku, after Uraraka hit him on the head.

“Bakugo really looks like an Angry Pomeranian.”, said Tsubaraba. Others laughed lightly, including his Parents too. Bakugo was about to explode but was stopped by Aizawa’s capture tape.

**Iida said seriously, “Take your feet off of your desk now.”**

**Bakugo said, “Huh?”**

**Bakugo was seen to be keeping a leg on his desk with a savage smile. Iida said, “It’s the first day and you are already disrespecting the academy by scuffing school property, you cretin.”**

**Bakugo said, “You are kidding me right. Your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you born with?”**

**Izuku looked slightly annoyed as if he was done with this shit and thought, ‘Way to jinx it yourself, Izuku.’**

A few laughed after hearing his thoughts. 

**Iida said, “Let’s start over. I’m Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy.”**

**Bakugo said, “Somei, huh? So you must think you are better than me. I’m gonna have fun tearing you a new one.”**

**Iida looked appalled and said, “Uhh? You would threaten me? Your own classmate!? Are you sure you are in the right place?”**

**Bakugo just ‘tsk’ ed and turned. He saw Izuku at the door.**

Mitsuki shouted, “DIDN’T I FUCKING TEACH YOU HOW TO GREET OTHER PEOPLE, KATSUKI!!?”, as she smacked her son’s head.

He shouted back, “I’LL GREET HOWEVER I WANT, OLD HAG!!!”

She shouted back, “DON’T CALL ME OLD HAG, YOU BRAT!!!”

Before Bakugo could shout back, their fight was stopped by Masaru, and he apologized to others.

**Iida turned, saw Izuku, and said, “It’s him.”**

**The whole class turned towards Izuku. He became a tad bit nervous, looked elsewhere, and said, “Uhh, hi.”**

“You didn’t have to be too nervous, Midoriya. We wouldn’t bite you.”, said Kaminari.

“I know, Kaminari. I just hoped that you guys weren’t like my old classmates, which turned out to be true. That’s why I can be more confident around you guys.”, said Izuku with the classic ‘Izuku Midoriya’ smile.

“Thanks Midoriya/ Zuzu/ Izu/ Midori/ Izuku/ Deku.”, said Class 1-A in unison.

He thought, ‘I’m really glad that I ended up in this class.’

**Iida said, “Good morning.”, as he walked towards Izuku robotically, “My name is Tenya Iida.”**

**Izuku cut him off as he said, “Yeah I know.”, he closed his eyes, “I’m Izuku Midoriya. It’s super nice to meet you.”, continued nervously towards the end.**

**Iida said, “Midoriya, you realized that there’s something to the practical exam, didn’t you?”, Izuku looked confused, sonic rip-off continued, “You must be very perceptive. And I completely misjudged you. I admit as a student you are far superior to me.”**

**Izuku sweatdropped, as he thought, ‘Uhh, I find that hard to believe.’**

**Uraraka suddenly appeared, and said, “Hey I recognize that messed up hair.”, he turned around, “Falling boy!”, Izuku thought, ‘Oh my gosh. It’s that nice girl. She looks good in that uniform.’**

Izuku became flustered and rambled, “Wait! Oh shit. That’s not what I meant! Oh no, others are gonna see me as a pervert now. I just complimented her.”, but it was too late. The damage had already occurred. 

As chaos was about to start, he said, “And before you people think that we have something going on, I’m sorry to burst your bubble, there’s nothing like that. Ochaco is like a cute little sister to me. And she will always be.”, Uraraka smiled fondly at Izuku.

(Izuku used Mr.Nags’ Strategy. It was super effective.)

“Also, someone else has a crush on her. But I’m not gonna tell who.”, said Izuku, smugly, while Shoto blushed a little and planned to take revenge on Izuku. And Uraraka’s parents decided to find this person.

**As she was talking about how he obliterated the 0 pointer with ease. Izuku blushed since she was so close in his personal space and locked up himself. He said, “Oh. Hey, hi. Oh my gosh. So, uh, I thank you for going in and talking to him.”**

**Uraraka said, surprisedly, “Huh how did you know about that?”, Izuku said, “Oh, I-uh what?”**

**Meanwhile, Bakugo was looking at Izuku while having a flashback.**

**_Flashback enter_ **

**Aldera Junior High School is shown. Principal spoke, “I can’t believe we’ve got not one but two students heading off to U.A.”, Principal Office was shown with the Principal talking to Izuku and Bakugo, “And to think that one of them is Midoriya. It’s a miracle.”**

**Izuku was shoved at a wall by Bakugo. Bakugo held Izuku by his collar and shouted, “What did you do to pass the exam? You must have cheated somehow, right?”, he started shaking Izuku, “I’m supposed to be the first and only student from this crappy school to get into U.A. But you had to go and screw it all up. I warned you not to apply.”**

Almost all of them glared at Bakugo angrily. 

Bakugo shouted, “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EXTRA-”, but was cut off by his Mom.

Many thanked her for her heroic actions.

**Izuku held Bakugo’s hand tightly in anger, as he said, “Kacchan, someone I look up to told me that I can become a hero.”, Bakugo had an angry look on his face, “That’s why I applied. That’s why I’m going.”, an angry look turned into one of surprise, as Izuku looked determined, and held Bakugo’s hand more tightly “Like it or not you can’t stop me anymore!”**

Many cheered for Izuku.

Awase said, “That’s right. Tell him off, Midoriya.”

Tetsutetsu and Kirishima shouted, “Show your Self Respect, Midoribro!”, while crying Manly tears.

“Show that you ain’t someone to be messed with Green Bean/ Bunny!”, shouted Setsuna and Mirko.

“You finally did it, Zuzu.”, said Momo, while hugging Izuku.

“That’s the best way to stand up to your bully, Midoriya.”, said Honenuki.

Izuku just smiled fondly and said a quiet ‘Thank you’.

Heroes smiled at the on-screen scene, while Stain and his Fan Club, laughed maniacally to piss off the angry pomeranian(who just sat there growling like a dog), who had woken up now.

**_Flashback exit_ **

**Bakugo thought annoyed and angered, “I’m gonna ruin that little bastard. Right after I figure out how he got in. But how the hell was his grip so strong.”**

**Uraraka was trying to have a conversation with Izuku(who was still locked up and was looking towards the class). She said, excitedly, “What do you think we are doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like? I can’t wait to meet them.”**

**Meanwhile our protagonist was getting relaxed as he thought, ‘Not to sound as pervert, but other girls also look pretty in their uniforms too.’**

His girlfriends blushed. Mina snuggled more and said, “Thank you, Midori.”

**He eyed Toru and thought seriously, ‘It must be some sort of Invisibility Quirk or something related to Light Manipulation. Must have been hard being not able to be seen by others. Kinda like I was.’ ,he thought somberly.**

“It seems we have another thing common, Midori.”, said Toru, while chuckling. He just hugged her.

**Then saw Kyoka, ‘She must have some sort of Sound related Quirk if she has Earlobes like audio jacks. She looks kinda cu-’, he shook his head and thought, ‘What am I even thinking!?’**

Kyoka just blushed and hid her face on Izuku’s chest. Izuku just wanted to hide somewhere.

**He looked at Mineta, clenched his fist, and thought angrily, ‘Why do I feel like he is a perverted little crap?’**

Mineta cried blood tears, while others laughed at him.

**He then had similar kinds of thoughts about others’ Quirks and possible personality, he then saw Momo, he thought, ‘She seems to be familiar. Wait! It can’t be Momo right!? I have to ask her later. Man she really did grow up to be too beautiful.’, while the said girl had similar thoughts, both looked excited.**

Most of them were impressed by Izuku’s deduction and super fast thinking, but they also felt fear since they felt like lab rats in front of Izuku.

Nezu cackled evilly, while drinking tea, as he thought in awe and fear, ‘He just thought and deduced all of those in a few seconds. I’m really impressed to see a human with such calibre. I’m glad that I chose him as my protege. Oh the chaos we can create!’, the rest were even more scared to say anything.

Hisashi laughed loudly as he said, “Oh how proud I’m Izuku.”

**Then he looked at Shoto who was giving him a cold and calculative look. He thought, ‘Why is he looking at me like that?’, while Shoto thought, ‘My Secret Love Child senses are tingling.’**

Others laughed at Shoto thinking. He screamed at himself internally, while maintaining his stoic face.

Izuku groaned and said, “Seriously, that early into the year, Shoto.”

Shoto just ignored him. 

**Just as he was finishing his lightspeed thoughts, A yellow caterpillar spoke, “If you are here make friends, then pack up your stuff now.”**

All of the audience sweatdropped when they saw Aizawa’s greeting.

**Izuku looked down. He was a bit scared and surprised. Uraraka stopped and turned around and was a bit scared.**

**Aizawa said, “Welcome to U.A.’s Hero Course.”,**

Class 1-B students had a hard time to perceive Aizawa’s way of greeting.

“Where’s the enthusiasm, Shota!?”, asked Present Mic while shaking Aizawa. 

**He opened a coffee pack and sucked it dry. Izuku, Iida and Uraraka looked utterly scared and thought in unison, ‘What is that thing!?’**

Dabi(Touya) said, “A large yellow Caterpie.”, as Aizawa and his secret love child’s eye twitched in annoyance.

**“It took 8 seconds before you’ll shut up. That’s not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students will understand.”, said Aizawa as he got up and out of his yellow sleeping bag.**

**Izuku thought, ‘Who is this guy? If he is a teacher in U.A., then he must be some kind of pro. He looks so worn out. What’s his deal? What Quirk does he have?’**

Aizawa said annoyedly, “My deal is that I get only a couple hours of sleep everyday, because night’s the only time I can work without getting noticed by the damn press.”

Many were concerned about Aizawa.

Shinso called out Aizawa, only to be brainwashed to be commanded to sleep.

Aizawa slept successfully.

**Aizawa spoke, “Hello. I’m Shota Aizawa. Your Homeroom Teacher.”**

**Izuku thought, ‘What!? Our homeroom teacher!’, as his whole class was shown.**

**_On King Kai’s Planet:-_ **

**Vegeta and Goku were laughing. Most precisely Vegeta was laughing his ass off and goku was mildly laughing. Broly and King Kai looked confused.**

**Vegeta started shouting, in between laughs, “My great great grand nephew has a fucking Hobo as a homeroom teacher.”**

**Broly said, confused, “His name’s Shota Aizawa, right?”**

**Vegeta stopped laughing, and said, “No Broly, no. To me he is a fucking Hobo. And that’s final.”**

Aizawa woke up abruptly, and then Aizawa saw Vegeta and he was already annoyed. But when Vegeta said that he was a hobo, he did what a sane person would do. He jumped at screen angrily, but was held back by Present Mic and Midnight, who were trying to control their laughs.

Aizawa said, angrily, “Leave me, Mic.”

Present Mic said, trying to hold his laughter back, “Calm down Shota. It’s just a joke.”

Midnight said, “Yea, Aizawa. It was just a joke.”

“But that doesn’t look like it.”, said Aizawa, seriously.

Aizawa was again put back to sleep.

Nezu and a few intelligent one thought, ‘One of them might be Izuku’s ancestor, except for that Vegeta guy.’

Hisashi and Inko panicked, only noticed by Tenko and Toshinori.

**_Back on Earth:-_ **

**Aizawa said, holding a U.A. sports uniform, “Right, let’s get to it. Put these on and head outside.”, while others looked like ‘What is happening here?’**

**All Might was shown reading a Teacher Directory in his true form. All Might thought, ‘U.A.’s course doesn’t follow a normal Academic path. Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell.’**

Gran Torino looked at Toshinori and laughed, while Toshinori trembled in fear.

The rest looked Confused, except Izuku, who looked with pity at All Might.

**U.A.’s playground(whatever that shit it is) is shown with Aizawa and Class 1-A. The class shouted in unison, “What!? A Quirk assessment test!?”**

**Uraraka said, “But orientation. We are gonna miss it.”**

**“If you really wanna make the big leagues, you simply can’t waste time on pointless ceremonies. Here at U.A. we are not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit.”, said Aizawa. The Class was surprised.**

The rest of the U.A. staff looked at Aizawa with disappointment.

**“You have been taking standardised tests most of your lives.”, said Aizawa. Then he held out his phone, as he said, “But you never got to use your Quirks in a physical exam before. The country’s still pretend that we are all created equal by not letting the ones with the most power excel. It’s not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn.”, he faced Bakugo and said, “Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest softball throw when you were in junior high?”**

**Bakugo said, “67 meters, I think.”**

**Aizawa said, “Right. Try doing it with your Quirk.”**

**Bakugo is seen standing in a circle. Aizawa said, “Anything goes. Just stay in the circle. Go on, you are wasting your time.”**

**Bakugo said, while prepping for the throw, “All right man. You asked for it.”, he thought, ‘I’ll add a little heat to it and drop their jaws.’, he launched the ball by blasting it away while shouting “DIE!!”**

**As the ball was launched, it kicked up dust.**

**Izuku thought amused, ‘Die!?’**

**Aizawa said, “All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It’s the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero.”, as he showed the throw results ‘705.2 m’ to his class.**

“Woah”, said Class 1-B students in Awe, as Bakugo sat there smirking.

“Sir Bakugo is tough. No wonder he won the Sports Festival.”, said Shishida, impressed.

Vlad King said, “From the next year onwards, even I’ll skip Orientation to do this.”, his students groaned, as Aizawa had a smirk.

**All of them were surprised. Kaminari said, “Whoa! 705 m? Are you kidding me!?”, Mina said, excited, “I wanna go. This looks like fun.”, Sero said, excited, “This is what I‘m talking about. Using our Quirks as much as we want!”**

**Aizawa said, seriously, “So this looks like fun, huh? You have 3 years here to become a hero. You think it’s all gonna be games and playtime.”, he smiled like a villain, “Idiots. Today you’ll compete in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately. ”**

**All the students were shocked.**

The audience were too shocked to say anything.

**All Might facepalmed and said worriedly, “Oh Crap, He got Aizawa.”, Aizawa’s profile was shown, “Midoriya’s gonna be singled out from the start.”**

**Aizawa looked at Izuku, sinisterly. Izuku thought, worriedly and scared about himself, ‘Immediate expulsion. 8 tests. Crap, not good.’, he looked and held his shaking right hand, ‘I can only use One for All at either 0 or 100% right now. I don’t have any control yet.’, he became a bit determined, and clenched his fist, ‘But I’m not gonna back up from this challenge.’**

**Aizawa said, “Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs.”, he lifted his hair and gave a scary grin, “Understand? If that’s a problem you could head home right now.”**

**Izuku thought, scared and a tiny bit excited, ‘A huge test on the first day of school. What the hell am I gonna do? Also, why am I feeling a bit excited!?’**

Hisashi thought, ‘We Saiyans always love challenges which gives the excitement.’

“We are glad that expulsion was a lie or else we would have lost a valuable friend.”, said Shoji, with the rest of the Class 1-A agreeing.

Aizawa thought, wickedly with a grin, ‘They will get scared when they’ll know the truth.’

Class 1-A felt chills down their spines.

**The intermission.**

**Uraraka said, scared, “You can’t send one of us home. I mean, we just got here. Even if it wasn’t the first day. That isn’t fair.”**

**Aizawa said in a serious tone, “Oh and you think natural disasters are? Power hungry villains, hm? A catastrophic accident that wipes out whole cities? No! The world is full of unfairness. It’s a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you are gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next 3 years, U.A. will throw terrible hardships one after another at you. So go beyond. Plus Ultra Style. Show me it’s no mistake you are here.”**

The audience were impressed as they clapped hearing.

Kurogiri had a soft smile on his face unknowingly, for reasons he didn’t know.

Stain said, “Those were some really inspiring words.”

Aizawa said, “What’s there to clap for, I just told the truth.”

**All students gasped in surprise. Iida took out his juice bottle and drank from it as he thought, ‘I don’t approve of this kind of hazing, but U.A. is the top hero program. I have no choice.’**

**Bakugo thought smugly, ‘Time to blow these nerds away.’**

**Uraraka became determined, yet still a bit nervous.**

**Aizawa said, “Now then, you are just wasting time.”, Izuku became determined as he clenched his fist, “Let the games begin.”**

**Test 1:- 50 meter dash**

**Camera bot said, “Runners on your mark. Ready.”, gunshot was heard. Iida and Tsuyu both ran.**

**Iida finished first at 3.04 seconds.**

**Iida thought, ‘At 50 metres I can only get up to 3rd gear.’**

**Present Mic announced, “Tenya Iida. Hi Quirk, Engine. As you can see his legs are pretty dang fast.”, Iida legs were shown which had smoking exhaust pipes.**

“When did you record this Present Mic Sensei?”, asked Shoda surprised.

“Uhh, I didn’t do any recording, young listener.”, said Present Mic confused.

Projector said, “I thought Present Mic’s voice would be the best for announcements, since he is naturally good at Commentary.”

The rest nodded in understanding.

**Aizawa said, “Well he is definitely in his element. But speed won’t help him in every test.”**

**Tsuyu finished at 5.58 seconds. She turned and said, “Ribbit.”**

**Uraraka said, “I’ll lighten up my clothes. Oh, my shoes too.”, as she touched her sweatshirt and shoes.**

**Present Mic announced, “Ochaco Uraraka. Her Quirk, Zero Gravity. She can nullify the gravitational pull of anything she touches. If she uses her power too much she totally hurls.”**

“Hey!!”, yelled Uraraka in embarrassment, while Shoto glared coldly at Present Mic.

“It’s not me! It’s Projector’s fault!”, said Present Mic, but his colleagues laughed at him.

**Camera bot said, “Get Set.”, another gunshot was heard.**

**Ojiro and Uraraka ran. Ojiro finished first in 5.49 seconds. Uraraka finished in 7.15 seconds.**

**She thought, ‘Well, at least it’s faster than junior high.’**

**Aoyama said, facing in the opposite direction of the track, “Nice attempts, mon ami, but you are not showing enough panache.”, he jumped up and fired his Navel Laser, shouted, “Let yourself Shine!”,**

**Present Mic announced, “Yuga Aoyama. His Quirk, Navel Laser. That’s right! a belly button laser. But he can’t shoot it forever.”, as it showed Aoyama falling mid race, getting back up, and finishing the race, after Mina.**

Students laughed at Aoyama, he became embarrassed, his parents just sighed and facepalmed.

**Aoyama said, “Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy.”**

Sato deadpanned, “Do you really have to be overdramatic?”

Aoyama said, striking a pose again, “I'm just that dazzling, to be seen as overdramatic.”

Others facepalmed.

**Sero, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Mina deadpanned, and thought in unison, ‘What a school.’**

**Aizawa thought, ‘Testing the upper limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth. It becomes clear what they can and can’t do. Their true potential.’**

**Izuku and Bakugo took the sprinter’s stance. Momo thought, ‘Goodluck Izuku.’**

**Izuku and Bakugo started their race, Aizawa thought, ‘Sometimes pros have to be creative in order to succeed.’, Bakugo stretched his arms back and shouted “Burst Speed!”, as he used his explosions to fly. He completed in 4.13 seconds.**

**Present Mic announced, “Katsuki Bakugo. His Quirk, Explosions.”**

**Izuku finished in 7.02 seconds.**

Kirishima asked confused, “Bakugo, where’s your introduction?”

Bakugo said, angrily, “I don’t need some damn extra to explain my Quirk.”

Present Mic cried comically for being called ‘Extra’, while Mitsuki had to be held back by Masaru and Midoriyas, so that Bakugo wouldn’t get beaten to pulp by her for disrespecting a teacher.

**Bakugo said as he looked at his hands, “My power has more uses than anyone in this school.”, he looked at Izuku and thought, ‘Pathetic!’**

**Izuku thought while catching his breath, ‘There are still 7 tests. Everyone’s gonna be using their quirks on all of them and getting awesome results. So what do I do? I’ve got a ton of power but I can only use it once. And then it’ll break me.’**

“Izuku don’t worry. You will think of something, Ribbit.”, said Tsuyu.

“Yeah. There’s no better planner than you, Izuku.”, said Shoto, while others agreed.

He just thanked them.

**‘Control! That’s what I need. Maybe I can focus like All Might suggested.’, he gripped his knees, as he had a flashback.**

**_Flashback enter_ **

**“You can harness One for All. It’s simple.”, said All Might(true form), he then spread his arms and exclaimed, “You have to feel it!”**

After hearing this everyone crashed down onto the floor anime style.

Gran Torino had reached his limits, “Toshinori! That’s the best advice you could give!”, he had to be held back by many pros.

Hisashi said, “The world’s best hero is actually an idiot.”

Another fist fight between Hisashi and Toshinori was stopped by others.

**Izuku did a weird expression, and said, “Umm, Can you be a little more specific.”**

**All Might punched the air and said, “So you already know what it’s like to fire on all cylinders.”, Izuku said sarcastically, “Yeah, like a lot of broken bones.”**

Audience laughed at Toshinori.

**All Might said, “No! I’m talking about the rush inside. You must have felt it coursing through you. What was it like?”**

**Izuku said, “Umm, a bzzt, or no like woosh, or maybe kapow. Oh I know.”, he thought of a microwave, “Like an egg about to explode in a microwave.”**

They all started to laugh again. 

Gran Torino sighed, “I can’t do this anymore. Both are idiots. Midoriya once compared himself to a Taiyaki during the internship.”

People started laughing more.

Momo said, in between laughs, “I still can’t understand what’s there between you and food, Zuzu.”

Izuku blushed in embarrassment and said, “Now that I hear it, it kind of feels stupid.”

**All Might spat inhuman amounts of blood, laughed, and said, “That’s pretty boring but okay. If that’s the metaphor you wanna go with, then lower the wattage or decrease the cooking time. Whichever one works. Keep focusing on that image and keeping the egg from exploding, alright.”**

**Izuku thought, ‘I can do that.’**

**All Might said, “You got 3 weeks until school. The more you’ll concentrate, the faster you’ll learn. Control over One for All isn’t gonna happen overnight. You’ll nail it one day. Just gotta keep trying.”**

**_Flashback exit_ **

**Izuku put up a determined face.**

**“Test 2:- Grip Strength”**

**Izuku held a hand-held dynamometer, he thought, ‘Okay. Keep the egg from blowing up.’, he pressed it, a beep was heard, he looked, it showed 56.0 kg.**

**Sero exclaimed, “Wow!! You hit 540 kgs! You are such a beast!”**

**Mineta said, “Like a muscly octopus.”**

“That’s some insane grip strength.”, complimented Izuku, as others nodded their heads.

“Thanks Midoriya.”, said Shoji.

**Izuku looked at his score as his confidence dropped a little. But then he thought suddenly, ‘He looks strong. I have to spar with him some time. I’m getting really excited to fight him.’, but then he thought, ‘What am I thinking now!?’**

Izuku said, confused, “I still don’t understand why I had that thought.”

Hisashi thought, amusedly, ‘It runs in the blood.’

**“Test 3:- Standing Long Jump”**

**Aoyama used his laser, and Bakugo used his explosions to clear the field. Izuku fell just before the bot, he thought, ‘Focus, Izuku. Focus on the challenge!.’**

**“Test 4:- Repeated Side Steps”**

**Mineta used his balls to get the best score.**

**“Test 5:- Ball Throw”**

**Uraraka threw the ball using her Quirk. It went on and on and on. Aizawa showed the score to his class. They shouted, “Infinity!?”**

The rest were shocked at the score obtained by Uraraka.

Tsuyu said, “The ball didn’t come back, ribbit.”

Uraraka said, nervously while scratching her head, “I threw the ball and released it. I don’t know why it didn’t come back.”

Izuku said, “I guess it kept going until it escaped Earth’s gravitational pull.”

Iida said, “It also maybe revolving like another satellite around Earth.”

Kaminari said, “So we have a new moon, now?”

Others resisted the urge to facepalm.

**Kaminari said, surprised, “That’s insane! How is that possible!?”**

**Izuku thought, ‘This is bad. I’ve got to come up with some kind of game plan. Everyone’s had one crazy score already.’, he looked at the ball, ‘All that’s left is this, distance run, sit ups, and seated toe touch. It’s now or never. This is my best chance to use One for All to get a crazy score.’**

**Iida said, “If Midoriya doesn’t shape up, he is the one going home.”**

**Bakugo said, “Huh? Of course he is. He is a quirkless loser.”**

**Iida said, surprised, “He has a quirk. Didn’t you hear what he did in the entrance exam.”, Bakugo said, “Huh!?”**

‘It makes sense now.’, thought Iida and Bakugo.

**Aizawa thought, ‘Here it comes.’**

**Izuku thought about all the people who encouraged him to achieve his dreams. He pulled his right hand back, used One for All to throw the ball, as he thought, ‘I won’t let them down!’. At that moment, Aizawa used his Quirk.**

**The bot announced, “46 metes.”, Izuku looked as if everything crashed down on him. He said, “Uhh. What gives, I was trying to use it just now.”, and thought, ‘Where is my Quirk!?’**

Kaibara asked, a bit angry, “Mr. Aizawa, why did you do that!?”

Aizawa used his quirk and said, “Just shut up and watch?”

**Aizawa said, “I erased your Quirk. The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should not be allowed to enrol at this school.”, as he used his Quirk while his hair was levitating and eyes had a red glow.**

Hisashi said, a bit angrily, “Care to repeat that again, Shota Aizawa?”, as his right eye twitched and had a tick mark on his forehead.

Izuku said, “Calm down, Dad. It’s fine now. At least that helped me to use One for All, a bit rationally.”

Hisashi calmed down a bit.

**Izuku said, “Wait. You did what to my”, he realized after seeing the goggles, and said, “Those goggles! I know you.”, as Aizawa was shown at night on a building who was ready to take down villains, “You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The erasure hero: Eraserhead.”**

**Sero said, “Eraserhead, who’s that?”, Tsuyu said, “Ohh I’ve heard of him. He works somewhere downtown.”**

“How did you know about me, problem child?”, asked Aizawa.

“I have many ways to extract information, which I don’t intend to share.”, said Izuku seriously.

Aizawa thought, ‘I have to be careful next time.’

Nezu thought gleefully, ‘You are taking the right steps, Protege.’

**All Might was shown hiding behind the building looking at Izuku.**

“You were there All Might!?”, yelled Class 1-A students surprised.

“I was worried about Young Izuku, that’s all.”, said Toshinori.

“Thanks All Might.”, said Izuku.

Hisashi said, “Former Symbol of Peace, behaving like a thief.”

Another fist fight was stopped before it occurred.

**He thought, ‘Aizawa’s one of those guys who doesn’t like the media because he thinks they interfere with our work and he judges celebrity heroes like me, because I look good in the spotlight.’**

Aizawa questioned, “All Might, are trying to tell that I’m jealous of you?”

Toshinori replied, “I just meant that you don’t like heroes who are like me. That’s all.”

Aizawa said, “That better be it.”

**Aizawa said to Izuku, “You are not ready. You don’t have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again, counting on someone else to save your useless body.”, Izuku tried to deny those claims but was wrapped in capture tape and was dragged towards Aizawa, “Whatever your intentions are you will be nothing more than a liability in battle.”, he saw All Might,**

All Might thought, shocked, “He noticed me!”

**“You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a thousand people and became a legend.”, he looked back at Izuku, “But even with that drive you are worthless, if you can throw only a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Mdoriya, with your power there is no way you can become a hero.”**

Others were shocked after they heard what Aizawa had said.

Iida said, “I didn’t think that Mr.Aizawa would say something like that.”

Toshinori was angry since Aizawa had written off his ‘son’/successor without giving him a chance.

Hisashi got angry again. He was about to shout at Aizawa but Izuku said, “Dad, calm down. If Mr.Aizawa didn’t say those words I wouldn’t have able to prove him and others wrong. So if anything I should thank him.”, as he smiled at Aizawa.

Aizawa ,though he did smile(rare) back, he winced at his own words. He said, “I’m sorry, Problem Child. I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you without knowing your situation. If that blonde reckless idiot would have told me about One for All, I would have been a little less harsh.”

Izuku was surprised, he said, “I-it’s fine, sir. You don’t have to apologize for that.”

**Izuku got determined and a bit angry. Aizawa said, “I’ve returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with it.”**

**Iida said, “I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice.”**

Kyoka said sarcastically, “Yeah, a wonderful ‘advice’.”

Izuku said, while giving his signature smile, “Forgive him Kyo. Please.”, she looked at him for a few seconds, she pouted and said, “Hmph! Fine! I’ll forgive him. On one condition.”

“What is it?”, asked Izuku, a bit nervous.

She whispered, “Take me out on a date tomorrow.”

Izuku stuttered, “A da-date?”, she nodded.

Izuku gathered his confidence back and told, “I’ll take you out on a date tomorrow, Kyo.”

She just snuggled into him.

**Bakugo said, “Probably told him to start packing.”**

**Izuku looked down, his hair covering his eyes, and said, “I’ve only got one shot at handling this. What am I gonna do?”**

**Aizawa thought, as he put eye drops into his eyes, ‘Is he gonna use his Quirk and forfeit the rest of the events like a fool or admit defeat and settle at the last place? Either way he doesn’t belong here?’**

**Izuku thought, ‘I still can’t control my power. I can’t just give up either. Do I let the egg explode? It might be my only shot at staying at U.A.’, he became determined and a bit angered at himself, ‘I’ve to try something! No matter what the consequences!’**

**Aizawa thought, ‘A waste of a Quirk.’**

**Izuku pulled back his hand to throw the ball, a faint white aura of Ki appeared around him without his noticing about it, his hair swayed and raised a bit in it.**

Hisashi smiled and Ojiro thought surprised, ‘He is using a bit of Ki, huh. Show him, Izuku/ Is that Ki!?’

**He thought. ,‘Mr.Aizawa was right about what he said.’, Aizawa and All Might looked surprised a bit, Momo smiled, while others were waiting in anticipation.**

‘Huh?’, thought everyone.

‘Wow, that’s a first. But why did Yaoyorozu smile?’’, thought Aizawa, surprised.

**He got ready to throw the ball, ‘If I can’t control my Quirk there’s no way I’ll become a hero!’**

**(Play ‘You Say Run’ in the background)**

**All Might said, “Hey, hey is he for real?”**

**Izuku thought, ‘I’ve to work way harder than everyone else here, if I wanna succeed! Even if I have a lot to learn, I’ll focus on what I can do right now! And prove everyone who didn’t believe in me wrong!! That I CAN BECOME A HERO!!!’, his aura flared up more, he released the ball using One for All at the last point of contact and yelled, ‘SSMMAAAAAASSHH!!!’**

Everyone cheered for Izuku. He thanked them.

Aizawa smiled proudly for the first time in his life.

**Shockwaves were produced as the ball flew. Almost all of them gasped in surprise. His white aura died down, his finger broke as it had gained a purple colour. He thought, ‘It hurts, but not as bad as before.’, he thought about Aizawa’s words.**

**The ball fell down. The reading was shown as ‘705.3 m’. Izuku called out Aizawa, he said, forming a fist even in pain and putting on a determined face, “You see, I’m still standing.”**

**Aizawa had a Shit eating grin and said, “This Kid.”, showing that he was slightly impressed.**

“Wow, someone managed to impress you, huh, Shota.”, said Mic.

Aizawa grumbled, and said, “Projector is showing wrong things. I was not impressed.”, while he thought, ‘You really impressed me, Problem Child.’

**Momo thought, ‘I knew you would prove him wrong, Izuku.’, then she looked concerned, ‘I hope his finger is all right.’**

Aizawa said, “So you heard it, Yaoyorozu?”

Momo said, “Yes Mr.Aizawa, and I knew that Izuku would prove you wrong, because I have faith in him and I believe him.”

Izuku said, tearing up a bit and hugging her, “Thanks, Mo-chan.”

**All Might thought, ‘I was worried about you, young man. But you are doing a great job. You knew you had to use One for All at full power or else you’ll be KOed. So you propelled the ball at the last possible point of contact, by sending the power of your Quirk, shooting through your fingertips. Minimising the injury to your body and maximising the throw. What the heck, Young Midoriya. How did you go and get so cool?’**

Izuku straight up fainted after he heard All Might mentioning him as a cool person.

**The outro song.**

Projector said suddenly, “Hey , want to see why you should never anger young Midoriya? Or more specifically the massacre young Midoriya did?”

Everyone thought, surprised and scared, ‘Massacre?’

Izuku got up, asked confused and nervous, “Ma-ssa-c-cre?”

Projector said, “Yep, don’t you remember?”

Izuku just shook his head.

“Well then let’s see it. And get ready to be traumatised for your entire lives.”, said Projector.

**The screen turned on to show Aldera Junior High School. Izuku’s class was shown. The school was done for the day. The kids were leaving. A 11 year-old Izuku was about to get up and leave, but was stopped by Bakugo and his lackeys... again.**

Almost everyone glared at Bakugo. He growled back, but after everyone turned toward the screen he simply slumped down and trembled a little.

Kirishima asked for his well being, he simply nodded and said he was fine.

**“Oh is the useless nerd going over to that Bitch’s house? Oops, forgot that she left you.”, said Bakugo in a mocking tone, as he threw Izuku on the ground.**

Izuku got a bit angry after hearing that. He was hugged by his girlfriends, he calmed down a bit.

**Izuku winced in pain, teared up a little and said, nervously and scared, “Sh-she didn’t lea-leave m-me.”**

**“Oh yeah, she didn’t leave you. She abandoned you for someone else!”, said lackey 1 with the Pterodactyl Wings Quirk, as others laughed at him.**

Momo shouted, “I would never do that!!!”, and hugged Izuku tightly, to which he hugged back.

**He simply got up and was going out. He stopped when something they said made him furious.**

**“I’m pretty sure that bitch would be sucking some asshole’s dick now.”, said lackey 2 with Stretchable Fingers Quirk. They laughed more.**

**“Or the bitch is fucking someone else.”, said extra3.**

Everyone was enraged by such comments. 

Dabi said, “If I see anyone of them I would cremate them down.”

Toga said, “I would stab them till they bleed out and die.” 

**“And I’m pretty sure that his mom would leave that useless piece of shit.”, said another one.**

Inko yelled at the screen, angrily, “I would never do that to my baby!”

Others were shocked at seeing Inko angry. Izuku just smiled fondly at his mom.

**“Just like his father left him.”, said another extra as they laughed more loudly.**

Anger in the air was increasing, intensely.

“Izuku I left you so that you wouldn’t get involved in my shady business, not because you were Quirkless.”, said Hisashi.

“I know Dad, because Mom always told me that even if something bad happens you wouldn’t abandon us.”, said Izuku, smiling at his dad.

**Izuku, on other days, would have ignored them, but today they went beyond. They all started things not just about Momo, but also about his Mom and Dad too.**

**He was raging from within. His hair spiked up, his natural emerald black hair went completely black. His eyes had gained red colour to it completely. His upper canines grew a bit. His muscles bulged a little. He looked with hatred at the 7 seven boys present.**

Hisashi whispered, “He is using Oozaru’s power in human form.”

Inko whispered back, “You mean the Giant Ape’s powers?”

He said, “Yeah.”

**“I’m pretty sure his mom would get killed if she stays with the useless ne-”,another extra couldn’t continue since a rib shattering punch connected his chest. Bone cracking sound was heard. He flew, broke the teacher’s podium, then the Blackboard, which fell on him.**

Many cringed at the sound of bones cracking, and winced when the Blackboard fell on the student.

Some were scared when they saw the person, who they never thought would get angry, deliver such a punch.

**Izuku withdrew his fist back. Others looked shocked at him. One shook out of his shocked state, took a chair, and hit Izuku with it.**

**The chair broke, but Izuku didn’t flinch. He turned around, grabbed his head and smashed it on the floor, also breaking two desks in the process.**

Some were terrified now.

Iida said, horrified, “Such brutality!”

**Then two others grabbed onto Izuku’s hands, so that he wouldn’t get back at them. Another one of them came to hit Izuku, but was interrupted by a kick from him. He then grabbed the hands of those who were holding him, smashed them against each other, and then threw them behind forcefully, which destroyed some more school properties.**

Most of them were beyond scared to say anything.

**He then grabbed the boy whom he had kicked, threw him away. Well let’s just say that this time some more of the desks and chairs, and a window pane didn’t have any luck.**

Izuku winced when he saw how he threw away the student like a ragdoll.

Most were horrified by now.

**Then the last of Bakugo’s lackeys came forward to hit Izuku. He also didn’t have any luck, as he was thrown so ruthlessly and brutally, that the wall of their classroom couldn’t stop his trajectory.**

Most of them were petrified after seeing all the damage.

**Bakugo was the only person standing, in the semi destroyed room, with an enraged Izuku. Bakugo tried to intimidate the hybrid Saiyan by creating a few medium-sized explosions, but it didn’t faze Izuku at all.**

**Izuku just grabbed Bakugo and thrashed him like how Hulk had thrashed Loki in Avengers 1. Izuku threw Bakugo on the floor, growled and said, “Puny Little Firecracker.”**

Some laughed at Bakugo when Izuku called him Puny Little Firecracker.

**Suddenly, the door of their classroom. Principal, his staff and some students who were yet to leave saw with horrified expressions the state in which the classroom was.**

**The classroom looked identical to a warzone. The blackboard was broken and had fallen on a very injured student, one of the window panes didn’t exist, and in its place was a half dead boy, a huge hole on one of the walls, broken desks and chairs, hanging destroyed tube lights, almost dead Bakugo and his lackeys, and in the middle was Izuku, who was standing, partially had his head towards them, and with a glare that sent chills through their spines. Izuku tried to move, but he collapsed since it was his first time using powers of Oozaru in human form for about 10 minutes, which was exhaustive for him.**

**Screen turned black.**

Finally everyone was successfully traumatized, except for a few people.

Eri and the kids had their eyes and ears closed.

Eri asked Izuku, “What happened, Papa?”

Izuku just smiled nervously, and said, “Nothing snowball. Nothing at all.”

Projector said, “Shall we move on to the next episode.”

They just nodded their heads.


	8. Episode 6:- Rage, you Damn Nerd

After everyone recovered from seeing such a traumatising scene, Hisashi spoke with a proud smile, since he was the only one immune to such scenes, “Today, I’m really really proud of you, Izuku.”

Izuku asked, a bit happy but mostly nervous, “Why, Dad?”

Hisashi spoke, still smiling, “You finally beat the shit out of your bullies.”

Hawks said, recovering, “Beat the shit out of them is an understatement.”

Projector asked, “Can I start?”

All of them nodded.

**A recap of Izuku throwing the ball was shown. With its result being 705.3 m throw. All the students of Class 1-A were surprised, except Momo, who was surprised and happy about Izuku’s result.**

**Aizawa thought, ‘A throw like that requires a lot of force, and he focused all that into one finger’**

**Izuku called Aizawa, and said, as he clenched his fist with a smile, “You see. I’m still standing.”**

**Aizawa had his shit-eating grin and said, “This kid.”**

Ojiro asked, “Why are we seeing this again?”

Momo said, “My guess is that the previous one was from Zuzu’s POV and this one is from Mr.Aizawa’s POV.”

Kaminari asked Mineta, “What, is this an Anime?”

Mineta said, “If it is, then I’m sure that I would have a hare-”, was cut off since Bakugo blasted him away.

After seeing Aizawa’s smile, a shiver ran down the spines of Class 1-A Students.

**The intro song.**

**“He threw over 700 meters!?”, shouted Sero.**

**Uraraka shouted, in delight, “Nice! He is finally showing us his true power.”**

**Iida said, “His finger appears to be broken now. Just like in the exam. His quirk is very odd.”**

**Aoyama said, “It wasn’t a pretty throw.”**

**Momo thought, happily, ‘Nice throw, Izuku. I’m glad that you finally got a quirk, and a very powerful one at that, too.’, she became a bit worried, ‘He must have gotten it very late since he is having such a harsh backlash.’**

Aizawa said, “Or, All Might didn’t teach Problem Child to use One for All properly.”

Gran Torino said, “Or Toshi doesn’t know how to teach at all.”

A few laughed, while All Might cried comically at a corner, and Izuku comforted him.

**Bakugo thought, confused and angry, ‘What the fuck was that? If he had a quirk, he would have gotten it when we were kids. This is impossible!’, his left eye twitched, ‘He is up to something.’, he thought about what Izuku said at the back of their Junior High School, ‘I’m getting to the bottom of this.’, he ignited tiny explosions.**

Awase said, “Bakugo must have gotten pretty riled up when he saw Midoriya throw the ball using a Quirk.”

Honenuki said, “Obviously, who wouldn’t get riled up after seeing your former childhood friend suddenly spout a Quirk out of nowhere and join the best hero course in the world.”

A few of them agreed.

**Bakugo released a few explosions as he started to run towards Izuku. Momo, Uraraka, and a few looked worried, and a few of them surprised. He shouted, “Hey! Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you’ll die!!”, he ran looking like a demonic hound.**

Izuku said, “I guess there’s something that I can agree with Stain.”

Le Audience gasped, Stain asked, “What is it, True Hero?”

Izuku said, trying to stifle his laughter, “That Kacchan looks like an angry dog, an angry Pomeranian to be precise.”

Most of them started to laugh. Bakugo had to be restrained by 10 people before he could kill Izuku.

**Izuku looked scared. Bakugo is suddenly captured by Capture tapes of Aizawa. Bakugo said, struggling, “What? Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong.”**

**Aizawa, using his quirk and holding his capture weapon, said, “Because it’s a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down. It would be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much. It gives me a serious dry eye.”**

Hisashi muttered, “That’s really a wonderful Quirk but with a strong drawback. But if it is combined with a Quirk that can continuously hydrate the eye, it could reach new heights. But the person should be adept in some kind of martial arts if the user wants to be a hero.”, he was interrupted from his long lost habits when Inko called out his name.

He sighed, and said, “Sorry.”

Others just sweatdropped.

**Everyone thought in unison, ‘Too bad, that power’s amazing.’**

Kaminari asked, “Does that mean that we share brain cells?”

The rest just facepalmed.

**Present Mic announced, “Class 1-A’s homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. He can erase the Quirk of anyone he looks at. But the effect ends, when he blinks.”**

**Aizawa deactivated his quirk and said, “You’re wasting my time now. Whoever’s next can step up.”**

**Izuku nervously got away from Bakugo. Uraraka asked, concerned, “Ouch. Is your finger, Okay?”, Izuku said, “Sure. Why?”**

**Uraraka tried to approach, he just nervously stepped back a little bit, not wanting to get his personal space invaded. Izuku cried comically, internally, while thinking, ‘No, my personal space.’**

A few laughed seeing Izuku cry comically.

Uraraka said, nervously, “Sorry Deku, I didn’t think I would invade your personal space. I just wanted to check if you were okay.”

Izuku said, looking down, “Thanks for your concern, Ochako. I was just too nervous around new people, especially girls, because of my old school.”

Most of them glared at Bakugo, he just growled at them.

**Bakugo looked at Izuku angrily and thought, ‘Until the exam he was nothing. A little bug I could crush if I wanted to.’**

Inko said, in an eerily calm voice, “My baby boy is a little bug. Is it, Katsuki Bakugo?”

Bakugo said, trembling a little in fear, “No aunty, that was what that dumb old me thought. We are rivals now, and I will try to be a better friend with him.”

Inko gave her normal smile, and said, “That’s good, Katsuki.”

The rest thought, except the Bakugos and the Midoriyas, ‘If Bakugo/Young Bakugo gets out of control, call Mrs.Midoriya.’

**_Flashback 1 enter:-_ **

**A 4-year-old Izuku, following a 4-year-old Bakugo, in a forest, to catch bugs, said, “Wow! You are so lucky. Your Quirk is amazing, Kacchan. When I get mine I hope that’s just as cool.”**

**Bakugo turned and said, “Whatever, Deku. No matter what power you’ll end up with, you’ll never be able to beat me.”**

**_Flashback 1 exit:-_ **

The girls and women cooed seeing the 4-year-old Izuku and Bakugo.

Bakugo was annoyed and was about to shout but was stopped by Todoroki, who froze him again.

Izuku just blushed in embarrassment slightly.

**Bakugo thought angrily, ‘Just an annoying bug. That I could smash it on the ground.’**

Inko again looked at Bakugo with an eerily calm smile, he just apologized till Inko calmed down.

**He thought, ‘And not to mention that Ponytail bitch is here too.’, looking angrily at Momo who used a cannon to launch the softball. Aizawa showed his mobile which viewed the score as 1050.4 kms.**

Izuku said, annoyed, “Kacchan, didn’t I ask you, not to call her that?”

Bakugo shouted, angrily, “I’ll call those extras whatever I WANT!!”

Izuku whispered in Bakugo’s ear, “If you won’t stop calling them extras and other things, I’ll tell Kirishima tha-”, he was cut off when Bakugo closed his mouth.

Bakugo shouted, “Fine, I won’t call them extras and whatsoever, DEKU!!”

Izuku smiled and said, “That’s more like it.”, Bakugo just growled.

**Most of them were amazed at how powerful her creation was and how far the ball went.**

**Izuku thought with a smile, ‘That’s the Momo I always knew and grew up with. Giving her best at everything she does.’**

“Thank you, Zuku.”, said Momo, as she hugged Izuku.

“A new nickname, Mo-chan?”, asked Izuku with interest.

“Yep, Zuku.”, she said, as she snuggled more into Izuku, as both sighed with contempt. 

The rest of his girlfriends pouted. Seeing this, he just wrapped them all in a hug, they all sighed with contempt. Eri and Kota had slept peacefully since the cuddle pile was warm.

The rest of the students looked at them with jealousy and their respective parents were taking photos to save memories.

**Momo said, looking at the direction the ball went, “I think I overdid the throw a bit.”**

**Present Mic announced, “Momo Yaoyorozu. Her Quirk, Creation. She can create any non living object she wants, but she’s only able to do it if she understands the molecular structure of the item she’s making.”**

Hisashi said, “That’s almost a reality bending Quirk, which is almost at the same or a level above Aizawa’s Erasure Quirk. Hmm, a very interesting Quirk after all.”

Izuku asked, with suspicion, “Dad, are you planning something?”

Hisashi said, “Nothing Izuku. Just thinking about what other Quirks could be compatible with your soon-to-be Wife’s Quirk.”

Izuku and Momo looked like ripe tomatoes. Some snickered at the tease. 

**Bakugo gritted his teeth and thought, ‘Seeing both of them in U.A. pisses me OFF!!’**

Mitsuki said, “Everything pisses you off Katsuki.”

Bakugo shouted, “Shut up, OLD HAG!!!”

Mitsuki shouted, “WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BRAT!?”

The Mother-Son fight was stopped by Midnight’s Quirk.

**The title card is shown, the title being, “Rage, you Damn Nerd”**

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_After that, I had to fight through the pain, as we finished up the rest of the physical fitness tests._ ** **”, Izuku was shown taking part in Sit-ups, Seated Toe Touch, and Long Distance Run looking very exhausted.**

**At the end of the Long Distance Run, he fell as he was feeling too tired.**

Sato asked, “Midoriya, you did your Endurance training, right?”

Izuku nodded. Sato asked, “Then how was your score lowest?”

Izuku said, “I never did my Endurance training with broken limbs.”

Most of them ‘ohh!’ed and nodded in understanding. Sato apologized for asking.

**The class was assembled after the end of the tests.**

**Aizawa said, “Alright, time to give you your results. I have ranked you all from best to worst.”, he took out his phone, “You should probably have your standing already. I’ll just pull up the whole list. It’s not worth going over each individual score.”**

**Izuku thought, ‘The person ranked last is gonna get expelled. And the only test I was good at was the Soft Ball throw. Can I squeak by that score alone? I bombed the rest of the challenges.’**

**Aizawa showed a hologram containing their ranks.**

**Izuku looked at it and found that he was in the last place. He thought, depressed, ‘I failed.’, he clenched his fist in frustration.**

**Aizawa switched off the hologram and said, “And I was lying. No one’s going home.”, he gave his smile, “That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it all your tests.”**

“What the hell!?”, shouted a few of them.

“A rational deception!?”, asked a few more.

Inko and Hisashi wanted to choke Aizawa to death. Tenko wished that he had disintegrated Aizawa in USJ.

Gran Torino asked, “Haven’t changed at all, have you, Aizawa?”

Aizawa smirked, and said, “They are yet to find out.”

**Others were so shocked that Iida’s glasses broke, and Izuku appeared as if he would erase out of existence.**

**_Zeno’s Palace:-_ **

**Zeno said, “Oops, we just almost erased someone from Universe 7.”**

**Future Zeno said, “Yea, we almost erased someone.”**

**Grand Minister said, “Please be careful sires, we wouldn’t want a situation which would threaten the whole universe.”**

**Zeno and Future Zeno nodded their heads, “We will be careful.”**

Hisashi freaked out when he saw Zeno. 

Inko asked, worried, “Honey, why are you freaking out?”

Hisashi said, still scared, “Izuku you are too lucky to be alive right now.”

“Why?”, asked Izuku, a little worried about himself.

Hisashi said, “Let’s just say that he is the god of the existing 12 universes.”

The rest were so shocked when they listened to this that they couldn’t utter a word.

**_Back on Earth:-_ **

**Momo said, worried a bit about seeing Izuku like that, “I’m surprised that the rest of you didn’t figure that out. I’m sorry, I probably should have said something.”**

**All deadpanned in unison, ‘Yeah, you should.’**

**Izuku thought, very scared, ‘Yeah, you should have, Momo. You should have.’**

**Sero said, “That was pretty nerve-wracking.”**

**Kirishima grinned confidently and said, “Nah. I’m always down for a challenge.”**

**Bakugo turned his head and ‘tch’ed.**

**Aizawa said, “That’s it. We are done for the day.” he started walking away, “Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning.”**

**Izuku sighed in relief.**

**Aizawa called out Izuku, and said, “Midoriya. Take this, and have that old lady fix you up.”, he started going again, “Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure you are prepared.”**

**Izuku looked down, and thought, ‘I managed to make it through the first day. But there’s so much where I completely failed at. I’m starting out at the bottom. I’ve still got a whole lot to learn if I’m gonna achieve my dream.’, he completed his thought with determination.**

“That’s good to hear, Izuku. Learning from your failures, realizing where you need to improve and working on it will make you stronger on your path to become a hero.”, said All Might.

“Thanks, All Might. But Izuku?”, asked Izuku.

“Ohh that. I called you Izuku rather than Young Izuku, because you are like a Son to me, and at this point you are my Unofficial Son.”, said Izuku.

Izuku said, “Thanks, Dad.”

All Might just smiled and said, “Thanks, my son.”

Todoroki started screaming happily.

Inko had a small smile. Hisashi had to resist the urge to beat down All Might in a bloody fist fight after seeing a smile on Inko’s face. Tenko was too confused.

**All Might said, “Aizawa, that was a rotten move.”**

**Aizawa stopped and said, “All Might. So you were watching. No talk shows today?”**

**All Might said, “A rational deception. That’s cute, but you are not exactly known for being light-hearted. I read your file. Last year, you expelled an entire class of freshmen students.”**

Class 1-A students shouted ,shocked, with eyes wide open, “Mr.Aizawa did WHAT!!?”, before they could shout more, Aizawa used his Quirk to shut them up. Class 1-B students thought in unison, ‘Mr.Aizawa is a more terrifying person than I thought.’

**“You have no problems, kicking students out, anyone you deem unworthy. You were planning to send the last place home.”, he pointed a finger at Aizawa, “So that can only mean, you see the same kind of potential in Young Midoriya that I do.”**

‘I was wrong about Mr.Aizawa expelling students… guess you are not as smart as you think, Momo.’, thought Momo with self-doubt and berated herself.

‘I was gonna get expelled?’, thought Izuku in shock.

“Problem Child, I wasn’t gonna expel you at all. I decided to keep you in my class after seeing how you used your Quirk to maximise the output and minimise the damage done to yourself. I was really impressed when you strategized a plan quickly to get out of dangerous situation.”, said Aizawa.

Most of them were surprised when Aizawa complemented Izuku. Izuku said, “Thank you, Mr.Aizawa.”

“It’s fine, Problem Child. But don’t think you are on a high horse.”, said Mr.Aizawa.

“No, I won’t allow that to happen. If anything, it will help me get stronger and better.” said Izuku. Aizawa smiled genuinely and nodded.

**Aizawa had a smug smile, as he said, “What is this about? It almost sounds like you have been in this corner the whole time.”, All Might recoiled in surprise, “Isn’t it a little early for you to be playing favorites?”, he started walking away, “He doesn’t have zero potential, I admit. If that were the case, I would have sent him home after class without hesitation. It’s cruel to let a kid keep dreaming of something that will never come true.”**

**All Might said, “In your own strange way you are a kind man, Aizawa. I know that. But, clearly, we are gonna have us some problems.”**

“Is that a challenge I smell, All Might?”, asked Aizawa with his creepy grin.

“Why does Projector have to show everything.”, whined All Might like a kid. Others laughed and snickered at All Might, most prominently being Hisashi and Gran Torino.

**The classes were over. The students were coming out. Izuku was shown coming out of school too tired.**

**Izuku said, tiredly walking, “I’m so tired.”, he stopped, when IIda put his hand on his shoulder. He turned around flinched and said, “Hey there, Iida.”**

**Iida asked, “How’s the broken finger doing?”**

**Izuku said, “It’s doing fine. Thanks to Recovery Girl.”**

**_Flashback 2 enter:-_ **

**The nurse’s office was shown.**

**Izuku’s scream was heard. A close-up of Recovery Girl’s lips was shown retracting back to her.**

**Izuku said, joyously, “Ohh, thanks! I feel so much better.”, he felt suddenly tired, “I feel so much tired. I need a nap.”**

**Recovery Girl said, “My quirk stimulates your ability to heal, but the healing takes away your energy. It’s not my fault. It’s just how the body works.”, she turned around, “Too many big injuries, your stamina will be shot, and you’ll die instead of healing. So be careful.”, she gave him a gummy from a Kamui Woods shaped bottle.**

**He flinched and shouted, “You mean, this could kill me!?”**

**_Flashback 2 exit_ **

Everyone flinched after hearing the drawback of Recovery Girl’s Quirk.

“That’s why I can’t heal bigger injuries, since it could kill the patient, rather than saving them.”, said Recovery Girl.

Thirteen said, “Remember what I said before the USJ incident. Some of us have Quirks that can kill if used without proper control, and you could end up branded as a Villain.”

Whoever had such Quirks nodded their heads in understanding.

“It’s been a long time since Midoriya came to my office with injuries related to his Quirk. I’m really relieved that he has been properly using his Quirk.”, said Recovery Girl.

Gran Torino just looked at Izuku proudly.

**Izuku thought as he looked at his clenched fist, ‘I can’t keep relying on help from others. I have to hurry up and learn to control my power.’**

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you with your new Shoot Style, Green Bunny.”, said Mirko.

“Really!?”, shouted most of the audience. Izuku was shocked.

She shouted, “Hell Yeah!! I wasn’t kidding about it.”

Izuku said, “Thank you for the offer, Mirko. I’ll accept it.”, she shouted, “YES!!!”, composed herself, and said, “Call me Rumi, from now on.”

Izuku said, “Yes, Ru-rumi.”, she blushed but still gave a challenging smirk to other heroines who challenged her.

His girlfriends thought, ‘Another addition?’

Others just had a face that said ‘What the hell/fuck is happenening right now?’

**Iida said, seriously, “I was a bit concerned by Mr.Aizawa’s approach to class. But I trust the school’s judgement. U.A. is the top program. Even so, lying is downright immoral.**

**Izuku thought, ‘I thought he was scary but, that’s not it. He is just really serious about school.’**

**Uraraka called out, “Hey! Wait up you two. Are you going to the station? I’ll join you guys.”**

**Izuku thought, ‘It’s her again.’**

**Iida said, “Oh, you are the infinity girl.”**

**Uraraka said, “I’m Ochako Uraraka. Let’s see, you are Tenya Iida, and your name is Deku, right? Midoriya?”**

**Izuku flinched a bit, and said, “Deku?”**

**She said, “Isn’t that what Bakugo called you? During the fitness test, he said, ‘Deku, you bastard.’”, as she imagined a comical screaming Bakugo, “Right?”**

“That’s how you extras see me!?”, shouted Bakugo in rage.

“It’s not our fault that you look comical when you are angry, ribbit.”, said Tsuyu.

“What did you say, FROG BITCH!?”, shouted Bakugo.

Izuku said, too sweetly, “Kacchan.”

He just grumbled and apologized, the rest were surprised.

**Izuku’s hair covered his eyes as he explained, a tiny bit angry(not at Uraraka, anger directed towards Bakugo), “My name’s Izuku. He calls me Deku to make fun of me.”**

“I’m still surprised to see Midoriya angry.”, said Kendo. The rest just nodded.

**Iida said while holding his chin, “That’s unsportsmanlike.”**

**Uraraka said, nervously, “Ohh. I didn’t realize that. I’m sorry.”, she became cheerful, “But, you know what? I like Deku. It could make a great hero name. Plus I think it’s kinda cute.”**

**Izuku thought, ‘Who would have thought that someone would change the meaning of Deku.’, and said, “You can call me Deku if you want to.”**

**Iida asked, “Just like that? Weren’t you saying that it was an insult?”**

**Izuku said, “Yep.”**

**Then all the three of them walked towards the station.**

**Izuku thought, ‘I survived my first day at U.A., even if I kinda failed. But you know what, All Might? At least I’m making some new friends, and most importantly saw Momo again. That’s gotta be a good thing, right?’**

“That’s really a good thing, Izuku. I was happy to see you make friends so quickly. I’m also happy that the rest of the class treated you as an equal. Also you all have helped and supported him and each other well, especially you Young Yaoyorozu.”, said All Might.

Momo swelled her chest with pride, and said, “Of course. I’ll always help and support Zuzu in his decisions, no matter how reckless his decisions are. After all I’m his future wife.”, she whispered the last part.

“No matter what happens we Class 1-A Students always support and help each other, right guys?”, said Kirishima, Class 1-A shouted, “YEAH!!”, except Bakugo who said, “Don’t add me in this shit.”

Izuku said, “Thank you, Guys.” 

**All Might looked at his hero suit, and thought, ‘You don’t have time to relax Midoriya. Not yet. The real test begins tomorrow.’**

Kamakiri said, “Oh yeah. They had their first Hero Training the next day.”

Shoji said, “That’s where they had their first real fight.”

Tetsutetsu asked, “First real fight?”

Koda said using sign language, “They have fights too oftenly after the Provisional Hero License Exam. At this point they may have fought around, 50-60 times.”

Class 1-B were surprised to find out that Izuku and Bakugo had fought so many times.

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_U.A.’s Hero Course curriculum. There are normal core classes like English. They are done in the mornings._ ** **”**

**Class 1-A in their class with Present Mic teaching English was shown.**

**Present Mic asked, “Now, which of these 4 sentences contains a mistake?”**

**Kyoka, Kaminari, and Mina thought, ‘So boring.’**

**Bakugo thought, ‘This really sucks.’**

Present Mic said, “I guess I’ve to start giving extra homeworks to you young listeners whenever you'll show disinterest in my English classes next time.”

Class 1-A students except the top 5 groaned.

“We hope that this isn’t the case in our classes too.”, said Midnight, Ectoplasm and Cementoss. 

**Present Mic said, “Hey everybody, look alive! Grammar RULES!!!”, Izuku thought, ‘The relative pronoun is wrong in the last one.’, Momo raised her hand, Present Mic said, “Yaoyorozu, lay it on us.”**

“It seems that I may have to add another student to my Class. Would you like to join it, Young Yaoyorozu?”, said Nezu, cheerfully.

“It would be an honor to learn from you, Principal Nezu.”, said Momo.

Nezu said, “Wonderful!!”, while others just imagined and shuddered at the chaos that would be produced by the duo.

**“** **_We eat lunch in the Main Cafeteria, where we can buy pretty tasty stuff on the cheap._ ** **”**

**Lunch Rush said, with a thumbs up, “White rice is the perfect comfort food. Isn’t it?”**

**Uraraka said, satisfied, “Hmm, this is super good.”, Izuku was fanboying.**

Some laughed at the scene.

Lunch Rush said, “Thanks kid. I’m glad that you liked the food that I make.”

**“** **_And then in the afternoon, it’s finally time._ ** **”**

**All Might in his buff form, opened the door and said, “I”M HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!”**

Burnin asked, “How the hell is that entering like a normal person!?”

All Might said, annoyed, “What? Can’t I add some humour into my teaching?”

**Class 1-A gasped in surprise and were happy.**

**Kaminari said, surprised, “I can’t really believe it’s All Might.”**

**Kirishima said, excited, “So he is a teacher. This year’s gonna be totally awesome.”**

**Tsuyu said, “Hey look. Isn’t he wearing his Silver Age costume?”**

**Ojiro said, “I’m getting goosebumps. It’s so retro.”**

“And that’s how you make an entrance, Aizawa.”, said All Might.

Nezu said, “All Might, the next you do enter like that and the door comes off its hinges, I’m cutting down your salary.”

All Might slumped down, Aizawa grinned like crazy.

**All Might said, excited, “Welcome to the most important class at U.A. high. Think of it as Heroing 101. Here, you’ll learn the basics of being a pro. And when it means to fight in the name of good, let’s get into it. Today’s lesson will pull no punches!”, revealing a card showing ‘Battle’.**

**Bakugo smiled madly, and said, “Fight Training.”**

**Izuku said, nervous and a tiny bit excited(partial Saiyan, that’s why), “Real Combat!?”, finishing with a grin which looked like Gogeta’s grin.**

Hisashi thought, ‘Izuku, your Saiyan side is showing.’

**All Might said, excited, “But one of the keys of being a hero is looking good!”, while pointing at a wall. The wall opened to reveal slots having their costumes, “These were designed based on your Quirk Registration forms and the request you set in before the school started.”**

“Thank you , Power Loader and Principal Nezu.”, said Students of both classes.

“Anything for the future Pro-Heroes and Heroines.”, said Nezu, Power Loader nodded.

**The students shouted excited, “Get yourselves suited up and then meet me up at Training Ground Beta.”**

**Students said, “Yes Sir!”**

**_Training Ground Beta:-_ **

**All Might was shown standing at the Exit.**

**Class 1-A students were approaching in their costumes to the Training Ground.**

**All Might said, “They say that clothes make pros, young Ladies and Gentlemen. And behold, you are the proof.”, the close up of Bakugo, Uraraka, and Iida’s Costume were shown, “From now on, you all are Heroes-in-training.”, Class 1-A except Izuku were shown in their costumes, “This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool. Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?”**

**The intermission card was shown.**

“You guys look so cool.”, said Pony.

“Sir Iida your costume looks just like Ingenium.”, said Shishida.

“I just followed my family’s tradition, and also put some elements from my brother’s costume.”, said Iida.

“Thanks, Tenya.”, said Tensei. Iida nodded.

A few kids ogled at the girls’ costume. Touya said, “Kids, I wouldn’t ogle if I were you.”

Mineta asked, “Why?”

Touya pointed at Izuku’s and Shoto’s direction, who were releasing killer intent, and Izuku releasing more prominently.

Stain said, smiling proudly, “This kid fills me with pride.”

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_Clothing Allowance. Before we enrolled at U.A. High, we submitted our Quirk registration forms, which included physical measurements and any desired costume designs to an exclusive clothing company, designated by the school. With all that info, they made the state of the art costumes for us._ ** **”, as Iida’s, Bakugo’s, and Aoyama’s costume allowances and design were shown.**

“Bakubro, when did you draw that design?”, asked Kirishima.

“Is there any problem with that, Shitty hair?”, asked Bakugo.

“No, just curious that’s all.”, said Kirishima, a few laughed at Bakugo’s design.

“I drew it when I was 10. Why, Kirishima?”, said Bakugo.

“I just thought that it was cute.”, said Kirishima, while blushing a bit. Bakugo blushed a little.

Mitsuki and Masaru, cheered internally. Izuku, Mina, Toru and Setsuna cried happily.

**_Flashback 3 enter:-_ **

**Izuku’s apartment was shown, with “three weeks ago”.**

**Izuku said looking at his clothing allowance, “I need to go to city hall today and get my registration form for my clothing allowance. But I’m already registered as having no Quirk. Oh no, what should I do?”**

**All Might in true form, as Aizawa passed by, said to Izuku on the phone, “Quirk Registration? Yeah you can update that. Not a problem.”, Izuku shouted, “It’s that easy!?”**

**All Might said, “Ha ha ha, you know how everyone’s examined and registered in elementary school. Well there are plenty of cases where people discover that their Quirk’s aren’t exactly what they thought they were first. You’ll have to revise your forms once or twice, when you understand your powers better. Normally they won’t let you change it too much but if you had none before, I'm sure they’ll want you to update things-”, gets cut off since Izuku cuts the call when his Mom enters the house.**

**Izuku said, “Crap, I hung up on All Might. I’ll have to apologize later.”**

“That’s too bad Midoriya. You shouldn’t hang up on your teacher, that isn’t magnifique after all.”, said Aoyama, while a few laughed. Izuku apologized to All Might, profusely. Then Aoyama got beat up by Izuku’s girlfriends.

**Inko opened the door, Izuku said, “Hey Mom!”**

**Inko said as she opened her bag, “Oh good you are here.”, she pulled out Izuku’s costume Alpha, “Congratulations. I’m so proud that you got into U.A.”**

**Izuku asked, “Is that a Costume?”**

**Inko said, “I guess I might have jumped the gun a little bit. I brought your food earlier, but you dozed off. I maybe happened to peek into your notebook.”**

**Izuku asked, “Seriously!?”**

**Inko looked sad, she said, “To be honest with you, I’ve been feeling really terrible about something I said to you. I think you might have felt like I gave up on you, a while back. But now look at you. You persevered and kept chasing your dreams like a real champion.”, Inko teared up a bit and said, “I’m sorry, Izuku.”, she smiled, “And I promise that I’ll support you with everything I’ve got from now on.”**

**He took it and thought, ‘It’s a gift from my mom. Of course, it’s what I’m gonna wear. It’s not state of art or flashy, but it means something to me.This is it, my hero costume.’**

**_Flashback 3 exit_ **

Power Loader said, “Hatsume, you are not allowed to change the base design of Midoriya’s costume from now on. If you do that, then I’ll have to ban you from the Development Studio.”

Hatsume said, “Yeah, whatever.”

Power Loader said, seriously, “I meant it seriously.”

“This moment is so touching.”, said Ibara, as she and few other girls and women shed tears.

“You truly are one supportive mother, Inko.”, said Yoshiko.

“Thanks, Yoshi. You are too.”, said Inko. 

**Izuku was shown arriving at Training Ground Beta. He arrived at the entrance.**

**Uraraka said, “Hey Deku.”, Izuku said, “Uraraka.”, she said, “Love your costume.”, he became a bit nervous, blushed a tiny bit, “Not too flashy.”, she rubbed her head nervously and said, “I should have been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit is skintight. Not really my style.”**

“Is your costume designed after 13, Uraraka?”, asked Todoroki, a bit blushing.

“Yeah. After all he is my favourite hero.”, said Uraraka, blushing a bit. 

Izuku was screaming happily, internally. Todoroki froze him a bit.

**Mineta gave a thumbs up, and said perversely, “I love this school.”**

Mineta was again thrown out by the girls after getting beaten.

**Izuku looked at Mineta, a bit angrily, which was covered well by his mask. He then looked at Momo and blushed too much. He thought, ‘At least that’s better than the first few designs. She looks really gorgeous.’, he slapped himself, and thought, ‘Focus on the task at hand, Izuku.’**

“I knew that my baby boy had a crush on her for a long time.”, said Inko. Izuku just covered his face in embarrassment, the same as Momo after hearing Izuku’s compliment.

**Momo, on the other hand thought, ‘He did design the costume after All Might’s looks.’, she blushed, ‘But still it really looks more like a cute bunny costume, and with him wearing it, he looks more cute.’, she stopped thinking and thought, ‘Focus, Momo. Focus.’**

Izuku and Momo looked like Full blown tomatoes. 

“Even I was true about my daughter.”, said Tadashi.

**All Might then looked at Izuku’s costume and compared himself. He stifled his laughter and said, “You’re so obvious.”,**

A few laughed at seeing the comparison’s All Might made.

**He became serious, “Now that you are ready, it’s time for Combat Training.”**

**Iida said, while raising his hand, “Sir”, Izuku thought, ‘Ohh, so that’s Iida under there. He looks so cool!’**

“Thanks Midoriya.”, said Iida.

Bakugo scoffed and said, “Of course the nerd would say that each and every costume looks cool.”

**“This is the fake city from the entrance exam. Does that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?”**

**All Might said, “Not quite. I’m gonna move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside.”, flashback of Mt.Lady’s debut and Sludge Villain fight was shown, “However, statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly evil doers take place indoors. Think about it, Backroom deals, Home invasions, Secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows.”**

All Might said, “Yeah. Few good examples are All for One, and Overhaul.

Overhaul scoffed, Hisashi said, “Thanks All Might, but.”, he got angry and shouted with a few tick marks on his forehead, “ARE YOU CALLING ME A COWARD FOR STAYING HIDDEN!!”

Another fight had been stopped before it started.

**“With this training exercise, you’ll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys. And fight 2 on 2 indoor battles!”**

**Tsuyu asked, “Isn’t this a little advanced?”**

**All Might said, “The best training is what you get on the battlefield.”, flashbacks of entrance exam robots were shown, “But remember you can’t just punch a robot this time. You are dealing with actual people now.”**

**Momo asked, “Sir will you be the one who decides who wins?”**

**Bakugo asked, “How much can we hurt the other team?”**

Best Jeanist said, “Bakugo, you still haven’t changed. I’m gonna get your attitude corrected in the next internship.”

He shouted, “I AM NOT COMING TO THAT STINKHOLE!!!”

He was quieted down by Mitsuki.

**Uraraka asked, “Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?”**

**Iida asked, “Will you be splitting up on chance or comparative skills?”**

**Aoyama asked, “Is this cape Creshiet?”**

Everyone thought deadpanned, ‘Really? Why are you even asking that?’, Aoyama’s parents just sighed.

**All Might said, frustrated and with a clenched fist, “I wasn’t finished talking.”, he then opened a script, “Listen up.”, Izuku thought amused, ‘A script?’**

Yoroi Musha said, “Well that explains why All Might's so bad at teaching.”, as other pros and the staff laughed.

All Might just slumped down, Inko tried to cheer him up, and Hisashi was so jealous.

**He said, “The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile in their hideout. The heroes must have to foil their plans. The good guys have to catch the evil doers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes.”, the activity is shown as a retro action game.**

**Izuku thought, ‘Sounds like a classic action movie set up.’**

Edgeshot said, “That retro animation was cool.”, as a few agreed.

**All Might said, holding a ‘lots’ box, “Time is limited and the teams are chosen through lots.”**

**Iida asked, “Isn’t there a better way?”**

**Izuku said, “Think about it. Pros often have to team up with other agencies on the spot. So maybe, that’s the reason we are seeing that here.”**

“Like how I and Gran Torino worked together to defeat the Nomu in Hosu, even when I didn’t know about Gran Torino.”, said Endeavour.

**Iida said, “Yes I see. Life is a random series of events.”, he bowed, “Excuse my rudeness.”**

**All Might turned around and shouted, “No sweat, Let’s draw!”**

**Team A - Uraraka and Izuku**

**Team B - Shoji and Todoroki**

**Team C - Mineta and Momo**

**Team D - Bakugo and Iida**

**Team E - Mina and Aoyama**

**Team F - Koda and Sato**

**Team G - Kaminari and Kyoka**

**Team H - Tokoyami and Tsuyu**

**Team I - Ojiro and Hagakure**

**Team J - Sero and Kirishima**

**Uraraka exclaimed, excited, “Wow! What are the chances!? We are a team!”**

**Izuku said, nervously, “Yeah.”, and thought, while internally crying, comically, ‘R.I.P, my Personal Space.’**

A few laughed again.

**All Might putting his hands into the ‘lots’ box, said, “I declare that the first teams to fight will be”, he pulled out two balls saying A and D, “Team A will be the Heroes. Team D will be the Villains. Everyone else can head to the Monitoring room to watch.”**

**Others except Team A and D said, “Yes sir!”**

**Izuku became sad, he then looked at Bakugo who was angry, he then looked down, clenched his fist, became determined and glared back at Bakugo, who was surprised, only growled.**

“Beat his ass, Midoriya!”, shouted Tsubaraba.

“As if Midoriya could beat with an untrained Quirk.”, said Monoma, making fun of Izuku.

“Just shut up, Monoma. I’m sure that Green Bean came up with a plan to defeat Bakugo.”, said Setsuna while hugging Izuku from behind. Izuku just blushed from the sudden action of affection. 

**Momo looked worried at Izuku, but after seeing his determined look, she simply had a small smile knowing that Izuku would finally show that Bakugo wasn’t superior at all and thought, ‘All the best, Izuku. Show them who you are.’**

“Rooting for your man, Yaoyorozu?”, asked Yanagi.

“I always will.”, said Momo with a determined face.

**All Might said, “The bad guys can go in and set up. In five minutes, the good guys would be let loose and the battle will start.”**

**The four of them said, “Yes sir!”**

**All Might said, “Young Iida, young Bakugo. The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody Villainy. Think from the perspective of an Evil doer.”, Bakugo looked at Izuku, Iida said, “Got it.”, he continued, “If things go too far. I’ll step in. Understood?”**

“I’m pretty sure that acting like a villain wouldn’t be hard for that Bakugo kid, after all that’s why we kidnapped him.”, said Spinner, as some of them laughed.

“Shut up, CLOWN!! At least the villains will fear me because of it.”, shouted Bakugo.

“It sure is a sound strategy when taking on villains.”, said Gang Orca.

**Iida entered the room in which the missile was kept, and said, “Even though this is training, it pains me to be aligned with criminal behaviour.”, he looked at the missile, “so this is the thing we must protect?”, he tapped it, “Fake, of course.”**

**Bakugo called Iida and asked, “Do you really think Deku has a Quirk?”**

**Iida said, “Hmm? You saw how he threw that ball, though I think his power hurts his body.”, Bakugo ‘tch’ed, “Why is it that you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?”**

**Bakugo thought, shaking with anger, ‘Was he just tricking me all these years?’, he had a sadistic smile, ‘I’m gonna roast that damn nerd today.’**

“You did roast him a bit, Bakugo.”, said Tokoyami, as he and his classmates remembered how Izuku’s hand had burnt because of Bakugo’s explosion.

“It seems that I have to teach Katsuki a lesson.”, said Hisashi as he cracked his knuckles. Bakugo feared for his life, the second time.

**Outside the building, Uraraka asked, while looking at the floor plan, “You think they expect us to memorise this floor plan? It’s so big.”, she then looked at the building, “You know? All Might is just as cool in person as he is on television. I’m glad that he is not threatening us with some kind of punishment like Mr.Aizawa.”, she looked at Izuku and smiled, “We can relax.”, she got scared, “Ahh! You are sweating through your costume!”**

**Izuku said a bit nervously, “Uhh, It’s just that we are up against Kacchan, plus there’s Iida too. We should be on our guard. Who knows what they’ll pull?”**

**Uraraka said, sadly, “Ohh, right. Bakugo. He is the one who is always making fun of you.”**

**He sighed, “And he’s amazing.”**

“WHAT!?”, shouted most of the audience in surprise.

“That’s what I thought before, but now I only partially agree with the old me.”, said Izuku. Bakugo slumped down, Kirishima comforted him.

**“He can be real pain, sure, but his strength and confidence, and his ambition, not to mention his Quirk. They are all so greater than mine.”**

Hisashi shouted, “Really!? You think Explosion is greater than One for All and Mephisto’s Graze!? I should consider you a fool. These two Quirks are unique and are in their class of their own. Explosion is nothing compared to these two.”

The rest thought and couldn’t help but agree with what Hisashi had said, even Izuku who did agree with his Dad now.

**He put on his mouthguard, “But that means I have to do better.”, he became determined and confident, “I refuse to lose today!”**

The rest just cheered for Izuku.

“That’s right Fanboy. Show them that you won’t give up no matter what.”, said Crust.

**Uraraka smiled, “Hmph, so it’s a fated battle between rivals?”**

“Yeah. It will be from now on.”, said Izuku and Bakugo, looking at each other with a challenging grin.

“Don’t forget about me.”, said Todoroki.

**Izuku said, “I’m not trying to wrap you up in my fight or anything.”**

**Uraraka said, “Are you kidding!? We are a team, right?”, she raised her fist, “Let’s win this!”**

**Izuku smiled and nodded.**

**All Might’s voice was heard through the speaker, “All Right! Let’s begin the Indoor Combat Training. Team A and Team D, your time starts now!”**

All the audience were hyped for the fight, even the former and current villains.

**In the Observation Room, All Might said, “Pay attention kids. Think about what you’ll do.”, he thought, ‘Young Midoriya, in this class you are just another student. I’ll grade you as anyone else, without playing any favourites.’**

‘Thanks Dad.’, thought Izuku happily, since he wasn’t given any special treatment.

**Momo thought, ‘You can do it, Izuku!’, while looking at the screen.**

“Thanks again, Momo.”, said Izuku. She just nodded and snuggled with him.

**Back in the Training Ground Beta, Izuku entered through the building’s window. Uraraka also came through the window and said, “And just like that we are in.”**

**Izuku looked here and there and said, “Careful, there are a lot of blindspots.”**

**They started walking in the corridors, Izuku stopped at a corridor’s end and peeked out carefully. She just followed him.**

**Izuku thought, ‘I still have basically no control over One for All. I can’t risk using it. If I did, I’d probably end up killing someone. We will just have to win with Uraraka’s Zero Gravity. Whatever I can do without a Quirk. I’ve gotta use my head. I took a lot of notes on Indoor Battles and fighting in tight places. I can do this.’**

The heroes were impressed that Izuku was gonna use the knowledge he gained from observing their fights.

**He suddenly saw Bakugo jump out of nowhere towards them and detonated a blast. Izuku jumped out of the way, while having a faint Silver outline, Silver-Black Hair, and Silver Iris for a split second before it vanished, and grabbed Uraraka. Both fell down. His half mask got burnt.**

Hisashi thought excited, ‘I’m just waiting for the day when he unlocks Ultra Instinct for the first time.’

**Izuku quickly got up and said, “Uraraka, are you okay?”**

**Uraraka got up and said, “I’m fine. Thanks.”, she gasped and said, “Deku!”**

**Izuku said seriously, “It’s just my mask.”**

**They saw Bakugo dispersing the smoke with his hands. He said, “What’s the matter, Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?”**

**Izuku stood up and said, “I knew you would come at me first. And figured you’d catch me by surprise.”**

**In the Observation Room, Kirishima punched his hand, and said, “Sneak attack, Bakugo. What kinda man pulls a cheap crap like that.”**

“Well he is acting like a Villain after all. What did you expect?”, asked Kuroiro.

**All Might said, “It’s a viable strategy. And he is playing a part, acting like a true Villain would.”**

Toga whispered, “He is a true villain after all.”

**Mina said, excited, “It didn’t work, Midoriya dodged it.”**

**Kaminari said, “There he goes.”**

**In the building, Bakugo shouted, “I want to hurt you so bad that they will have to stop the fight.”, he pulled his left hand back, “Just Cause-”, but was cut off when Izuku grabbed his Right hand, he thought, ‘Impossible! How did he know!? He is not that good!!’**

**Izuku just did a Judo Flip on Bakugo, he spit out some saliva.**

‘That’s the same move he used on me in the sports festival.’, thought Shinso.

The rest cheered for Izuku.

**In the Observation Room, everyone was surprised, Momo cheered internally, though she kept a neutral face.**

**Izuku breathed heavily and said, “Kacchan. You always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know because I watched you for years.”, Bakugo sat up and looked at Izuku, angrily, who had his head down, “I have watched every amazing hero. Even you. I wanted to learn everything about them. It was all the notebook, you burnt and threw it away.”, he lifted his head up with a determined look, “You can call me Deku, but I’m not the same helpless and defenceless kid anymore. Do you hear me!? I’ve changed!! From now on Deku is the name of a Hero!!!”**

**Uraraka gasped, and had a flashback of what she suggested about the name Deku.**

They cheered for Izuku again. 

“Yeah tell him, Midoriya.”, said Shoda and Komori.

“Show him that he can’t scare you anymore, Midori.”, said Mina and Toru.

“He did get strong mentally and physically. You are doing a nice job, kid.”, said Death Arms.

**Bakugo stood up, crouched a bit, and said, “Deku.”, he had the flashback of the first scene of Ep. 1 of MHA Season 1, “You are shaking in your boots, you are so scared.”, he let out a few explosions, “You wanna fight me anyway.”, he shouted, “That’s why I HATE YOU!!!”**

“No!! Not Cliffhangers again.”, shouted most of the Audience.

“I’m gonna start the next episode but before that let’s listen to another song by Midoriya.”, said Projector, the rest cheered.

**“Momo, I miss you so much that I may be Selfish when it comes to you.”, said Izuku.**

“Another one for me?”, asked Momo. He nodded.

She thanked him by kissing him on his lips. He just kissed her back.

**Izuku started to play Acoustic Guitar.**

**Baby you're one in a million, on you I thrive**

**'Cause you give me purpose and meaning to my life**

**I don't wanna be without you for a single day**

**Wanna wrap you in my arms and go hide away**

“Did you miss me so much?”, asked Momo.

“I really did miss you. It was almost like I couldn't be happy without you.”, said Izuku.

She teared up happily and hugged him tightly.

Midoriyas and Yaoyorozus looked at them with tears of joy.

**I just want it all and all to myself**

**Don't wanna share my precious one with nobody else**

**I wish that I could make us both disappear**

**So the rest of the world didn't know that you're here**

**'Cause I wanna keep you forever just like a secret of mine**

**And I think if we were together we'd have the time of our life**

**I don't wanna share with nobody, you're the greatest taboo**

**'Cause baby I'm selfish, selfish when it comes to you**

**When it comes to you**

“Not this again.”, said Bakugo.

Mitsuki just shut him up,... again.

**You are there to back me up when I'm feelin' weak**

**You're the one that cares for me and makes my life complete**

**I can see it through the darkness how you shine your light**

**You're the weakness of mine that I'm trying to hide**

“She really was my light to guide me out of darkness.”, said Izuku.

“Thank you, Zuku.”, said Momo.

**I just want it all and all to myself**

**Don't wanna share my precious one with nobody else**

**I wish that I could make us both disappear**

**So the rest of the world didn't know that you're here**

**'Cause I want to keep you forever just like a secret of mine**

**And I think if we were together we'd have the time of our life**

**I don't wanna share with nobody, you're the greatest taboo**

**'Cause baby I'm selfish, selfish when it comes to you**

**When it comes to you**

“You really were selfish, Midoriya?”, asked Natsuo.

“I was, I am and I will always be Selfish to Momo and the other girls too.”, said Izuku.

The girls just hugged him.

**I know that I'm clingy and I'm forever to stay**

**I know that I'm stingy, don't want to give you away**

**And I don't care what they say 'cause it's ok, ok for me**

**I just want it all and all to myself**

**Don't wanna share my precious one with nobody else**

**I wish that I could make us both disappear**

**So the rest of the world didn't know that you're here**

Most of the audience kept quiet and just enjoyed the music, since they didn’t want to disturb the peace at present.

**'Cause I want to keep you forever just like a secret of mine**

**And I think if we were together we'd have the time of our life**

**I don't wanna share with nobody, you're the greatest taboo**

**'Cause baby I'm selfish, selfish when it comes to you**

**When it comes to you**

**When it comes to you**

“So how was it?”, asked Projector.

“It was so beautiful and endearing.”, said Nejire and for the first time she didn’t go on a muttering spree.

“It was so ROMANTIC!!!”, shouted a few of the boys.

A few of the females cried happily and appreciated how beautiful it was.

“Shall we move on to the next?”, asked Projector.

All of them nodded happily.


	9. Episode 7:- Deku vs Kacchan

**Recap of Bakugo thinking about roasting Izuku.**

Killer intent of Hisashi towards Bakugo flared up suddenly. People near him scooted away. Inko, and Tenko tried to calm him down, even though they were angry. 

Izuku’s girlfriends were glaring at Bakugo. 

Bakugo just growled in anger, even though he was scared.

**Izuku talked about how he admired Bakugo and how he will beat him.**

**All Might announces the beginning of the Hero Training Exercise.**

**Bakugo launches a sneak attack and Izuku dodges it, partially using Ultra Instinct -Sign-.**

**Bakugo trying to intimidate Izuku.**

**Izuku using Judo Flip on Bakugo, and Izuku standing up against Bakugo.**

The audience cheered for Izuku, who stood up against his bully.

“That’s how you stand up against your bully. Good Job, Green Bunny.”, said Mirko.

“Thanks again, Mirk-Sorry, I mean R-rumi.”, said Izuku, while blushing a bit.

Mirko squealed, while other Pro-Heroines who loved/ had a crush on Izuku glared at her, especially Ryukyu.

Hisashi and Inko thought, ‘More grandbabies?’

**The intro song starts.**

**Older Midoriya narrated, “** **_Kacchan and I grew up in the same neighborhood. So we have known each other since we were little kids._ ** **”**

“So, that’s how they knew each other?”, asked Tsubaraba.

“Yeah.”, said the students of Class 1-A. 

“Wait, you people didn’t know?”, asked Sero.

“No, we knew about it. A few of us didn’t believe it.”, said Awase.

Class 1-A students nodded.

**A 4-year-old Izuku was shown looking at the broken fence, nervously. It had signs that said, ‘No Trespassing.’, and ‘You can’t go in there.’, Bakugo pointed towards the forest after the fence and said, “Come on! Let’s fight bad guys.”, his lackeys cheered, excited, while Izuku cheered nervously.**

“Bakugo, you shouldn’t break the rules set by the municipality. You won’t set a good example to the future generation and to your peers.”, said Iida, doing his usual boi hands.

“FUCK OFF, FOUR EYES!!”, shouted Bakugo, who was silenced by Aizawa.

“Says the one who went after the Hero Killer, Stain.”, whispered Izuku and Shoto.

**“** **_All the neighborhood kids followed him around. It seemed like he could do anything. And no matter what he decided to do, he was always so confident. I thought he was the coolest person I have ever met._ ** **”, Episode 1, Scene 1 was shown, “** **_However after his Quirk manifested, he started to change._ ** **”**

“Yeah, he changed into a Jerk.”, said Mitsuki.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, OLD HAG!??”, shouted Bakugo.

Another fight was stopped by Kirishima, Masaru, and Inko.

**In the building stood Izuku, and Bakugo facing each other, and Uraraka looking at their fight. Bakugo explained why he hated Izuku.**

**Older Midoriya continued, “** **_Here’s the sad truth. All men are not created equal. When I was 4-years-old, I learned that some kids have more power than others._ ** **”**

“Why did he say it again.”, said Kaminari.

“To remind us about the sad truth.”, said Aizawa, remembering how he was treated for his Quirk. The staff nodded their heads.

**The title card was shown which said, ‘Episode 7: Deku vs Kacchan’**

“Oh, a whole episode focused on their fight! I’m getting excited to see this!”, exclaimed Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

The rest said similar things about the fight that was about to occur.

**Iida said, which was heard through Bakugo’s Earbuds, “Bakugo. Come in. Give me a status report. Where are you?”**

**Bakugo tapped his ear and said, “Shut up and defend the weapon.”**

**Iida was shown in the weapon room. He heard Bakugo say, “I’ve got more important things to worry about.”**

“Yeah, what? Like beating my blood brother up left and right, huh?”, said Shoto, angrily, while gripping his hand rest. Uraraka and Iida tried to calm him down.

“It’s fine Shoto. I at least got better at strategizing and stronger in strength for some weird reason.”, said Izuku, while looking at his blood brother with a smile.

Shoto, calmed down a bit, smiled a bit and nodded in understanding.

Hisashi thought, ‘The power of Saiyan Genes.’

**Iida said, tapping his ear, “Are you forgetting what our mission is. Hello.”, he was in disbelief, “He hung up on me.”, he then shouted, “This isn’t the time for the Radio silence.”, he raised both his hands, “We are supposed to be partners! AAARRRGGGHHH!!”**

“It’s the first time I saw you shout in frustration, Iida.”, said Awase.

“Us too.”, said students of Class 1-B.

Iida apologized for not being a good student and showing his frustration like that.

‘That’s not what we meant.’, deadpanned Class 1-B. Tensai just chuckled at his brother’s antics.

**In the observation room, visuals of the match are being shown. Kirishima asked, “Who is Bakugo talking to? I’m not hearing anything. Can we get any sound with this video?”**

**All Might turned towards him, and said, pointing to his ears, “He has got a Radio in his ear, so that he can talk to his partner. I gave it to them before the match started, along with the map of the building. Also this.”, he held out a roll of tape, “A roll of capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent means you have apprehended them, and they are out for the rest of the game.”**

**Mina asked, looking at the timer which had 13 minutes left, “So, there’s a 15-minute time limit and the good guys have no idea what floor the nuclear weapon is hidden on, right?”**

**All Might said, “Correct.”**

**Mina said, worried, “Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here. A big one.”**

**All Might said, “Real pros have to outwit Villains on a daily basis. That’s life. Even when the odds aren’t in our favor, we fight.”**

“That’s true. We are always in such situations. At times we may get seriously injured or worse die on the field. But we still fight to protect the citizens.” said Edgeshot, while the U.A. staff, and the pros nodded. 

**He raised his hand in the air with a closed fist, “All take it up, let’s hear a.”, all said together, with raised closed fists, “PLUS ULTRA!!”**

All the students did the same as their on-screen counterparts.

**Aoyama said, “Monsieur, he is on the move.”, All Might turned his head and looked at the screen.**

**In the building, Bakugo put his left hand behind and released a few explosions to move towards Izuku. Izuku shouted, “Uraraka! GO!”, Uraraka ran in the opposite direction.**

**Bakugo delivered a roundhouse kick to Izuku, who stopped it with his right arm.**

**Bakugo said, “Ballsy move, think you can take me on alone?”, but was surprised when Izuku had almost tied capture tape to his leg. He thought, ‘He is using the capture tape.’**

Most of them were surprised by Izuku’s move.

Present Mic asked, “When did the young listener do that?”

Izuku said, “You’ll see, Mr.Yamada.”

**Izuku pulled it to tighten it. He thought, ‘Hero Notebook No.10, Page 18.’, Eraserhead’s information page was shown, ‘Luckily I got to see Mr.Aizawa’s moves in action.’, remembered the way Aizawa had stopped Bakugo using capture tape.**

Aizawa thought, surprised again, ‘He used my moves just by seeing them once!? You really surprised and impressed me again, Problem Child. Maybe I’ll try to train him with some mixed martial arts. I’ll have to think about it later.’

“You look surprised, Shota.”, said Midnight.

He sighed, and said, “He did really surprise me.”, he looked at Izuku, “Honestly. I don’t even know if he’ll ever stop surprising me. He really is full of surprises.”

“Are you playing favourites now, Shota?”, asked Present Mic.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Mic.”, said Aizawa without any expression. 

**‘What will Kacchan do now? Knowing him, he’ll become impatient and will try another big punch.’, as predicted, Bakugo tried to blast Izuku with an explosion, he just moved away, ‘I was right!’, Bakugo was surprised and annoyed.**

Nezu said, “This just proves that I took in the right Protege.”, and started cackling.

The rest of the audience shivered in fear, even the Villains. Izuku just thanked Nezu.

**In the Observation Room:**

**The students were surprised.**

**Sato said, “Lil’ guy’s really good.”**

**Sero said, “He is holding on his own and hasn’t used his Quirk yet.”**

Izuku said, “Thank you, Sato, Sero.”

Sato said, “It’s nothing, Midoriya.”

Sero said, “Yeah man.”

**All Might thought while smiling proudly, ‘Not surprised. He has always been pretty good at taking action in crisis situations.’, he remembered Izuku taking action in the Sludge Villain incident, ‘Plus he has spent years taking notes on different Heroes.’**

“Actually, I also have information about some of the Villains and Vigilantes, alongside the Heroes’ information.”, said Izuku nervously, while rubbing his head.

“Really!?”, asked some of the Pros and students, surprised.

“Yeah. I thought that if I would have to fight similar Villains after I become a Pro, then it would be helpful to know about them and also I was curious.”, said Izuku.

Those that shouted nodded in understanding. 

**He remembered reading Izuku’s book after saving him from the Sludge Villain, ‘He internalized everything he learned and those lessons are in his blood now. That fanboy knowledge is paying off and driving him forward.’**

“See Kacchan, being a nerd really paid off.”, said Izuku, with a smug smile.

“Tch. Whatever. But doesn’t mean you’ll be able to beat me.”, said Bakugo calmly, scaring others.

“We’ll see, Kacchan. We’ll see.”, said Izuku, locking eyes with Bakugo as if the rivals were looking at each other before a fight.

**Back in the Building:**

**Izuku crouched on one leg and thought, ‘He kicked first this time. He is switching things up so I can’t predict his moves. Does that mean he’s worried?’**

“I WASN’T WORRIED, YOU DAMN NERD!!! I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW TO SHO-”, shouted Bakugo, but cut himself since he now considered Izuku as a rival rather than a stepping stone in his path to become the number 1, but also had a slight remorseful look, only noticed by Kirishima.

“Are you alright, Bakubro?”, asked Kirishima, worried.

“It’s nothing, Shitty hai-, I mean Kirishima. Don’t bother me.”, said Bakugo.

Kirishima was briefly surprised by Bakugo, but then smiled, and said, “If you say so, Bakubro.”, and then thought, ‘If that is what the problem here is, then I’ll help Bakubro to fix it.’

**Bakugo readied himself to attack Izuku, who upon seeing this ran in the opposite direction. Bakugo shouted, “Get back here Deku!”, and started running in the direction where Izuku ran.**

**Izuku thought while running, ‘I’m not gonna be able to fight him at close range now. I need some kind of plan.’**

**Bakugo kept searching for Izuku. He stopped, got frustrated, and shouted while crouching, “DAMMIT!! You were tricking me for years by acting weak, then you have been laughing behind my back!! Hah!?”**

“There wasn’t any need for Midori to act weak and laugh behind his back. You along with your so-called friends humiliated him!!”, shouted Mina, angrily.

Many were surprised to see the most cheerful girl angry.

“It’s fine Mina. The damage is done. I hope he doesn’t do it to others.”, said Izuku, while hugging Mina to calm her down. The rest of his girlfriends joined him.

Bakugo looked down sadly, thinking about what he had done in the past and how to repair it. Kirishima comforted him.

**Izuku was shown running, “ARGH!! So where’s that flashy power of yours now!”, Izuku became frustrated, “Let’s see how it compares to mine.”, he let loose some explosions, “Quirk or no, you’ll never beat me, DEKU!!”**

Hisashi smiled, which scared the nearby people. He said, “Hey, Katsuki. How about a challenge?”, Bakugo asked, nervous, “What is it, Uncle Hisashi?”

Hisashi said, “How about a fight between you and my son the day after tomorrow? Nothing at stake. Just a fun sparring match after school.”

Inko asked, knowing her husband was about to do something stupid, “What’s the catch, honey?”

“The catch is that my son won’t use any of his Quirks, while you can use it.”, said Hisashi, giving the challenging smile, the rest looked at him surprised and worried, more specifically Inko and Tenko, while Izuku and his girlfriends looked at Hisashi with a ‘WTF did you drag me/ Zuzu/ Izu/ Midori/ Izuku into?’ face.

Bakugo asked, “Are you sure?”, Hisashi nodded confidently.

Bakugo said, “Fine then, as you say, Uncle Hisashi.”, Izuku just nodded confidently.

**In the observation room:**

**Kminari said, “That guy has some real anger issues. It’s kinda scary.”**

**Momo thought, with sadness and anger, ‘Only if you knew how antagonistic and cruel he was.’**

Kyoka asked, “Was he always like that with Izu?”, Momo and Izuku just nodded, sadly.

Bakugo wanted to refute Momo’s thought but couldn’t do it, since it was true.

**All Might thought, ‘Midoriya told me that young Bakugo thinks very highly of himself. But this level of pride is something else.’, The screen showed Bakugo blasting the door off its hinges, ‘It may end up being his demise.’**

Hisashi thought, ‘A certain Saiyan relative I know is the same.’

_ Meanwhile, in King Kai’s Planet:- _

Vegeta sneezed and shouted, “Who dares to talk behind my back?”

_ Back on Earth:- _

**In the building:**

**Izuku was shown crouching down and breathing heavily. He thought, ‘Good he is completely forgotten of my partner. Just like I thought. If they wanted to send someone out to stop us here, it should have been Iida. He is way faster after all. That probably means Kacchan has gone rogue. Both of them aren’t working together as a team. If we were to take those two head to head, our chances of winning would be pretty low. They’ve got such strong Quirks.’**

**A chibi version of all 4 was shown, depicting different scenarios, ‘I can’t go after the weapon right now, Kacchan will probably follow me. And if we both try to take him down right now, we’ll run out of time. So we have to stay split up right now and trust Uraraka. She’ll find the weapon and Iida, and then I’ll join in for a 2 on 1 fight. That’s how we’ll win. I’ll just have to capture Kacchan down here on my own.’, he looked at his fist with determination, ‘I can do it. As long as I don’t get too close to his hands.’**

Izuku said, “Ohh, Projector showed only 3 of the different scenarios I thought.”

Honenuki asked, intrigued, “How many situations did you think of, Midoriya?”

Izuku said, nonchalantly, “I thought of about tens of thousands of scenarios, on both sides of extremities.”

The rest looked at Izuku with a ‘WTF!!!’ look, Nezu cackled more wildly than before.

**Bakugo shouted, “Stop hiding! Come out and face me, coward!”**

**Izuku thought, with confidence and determination, ‘By the way, I’ve been meaning to tell you Kacchan, I take back everything I said.’**

Cheers were heard throughout the Auditorium.

Izuku thanked them all.

**Bakugo was walking with an angry face. He had flashbacks of Izuku standing up for himself and changing the meaning of Deku and using it as his hero name. He thought, ‘He is just a little bug.’**

Inko had a forced smile, while having a tick mark on her forehead. Her aura exuded killing intent slowly. Hisashi, Tenko, Toshinori, Masaru, Mitsuki, Tadashi, and Yoshiko were ready to restrain her.

Mitsuki and Yoshiko thought, ‘Katsuki’s/Bakugo’s done. He really messed with the wrong woman’s son. I wouldn’t be surprised if Katsuki is beaten almost to death since she is the adopted daughter of a former Yakuza head.’

**_Flashback 1 enter:_ **

**A 3-year-old Izuku holding a ball, said, excited, “Wow! You are so awesome!”**

**A 3-year-old Bakugo, who was juggling the ball with his leg said, “Whatever. This is nothing.”**

**Izuku tried to do it but fell. Bakugo said, mockingly, “Jeez Izuku. You really can’t do anything. Can you?”**

**_Flashback 1 exit_ **

Audience were stunned when Bakugo called Izuku using his first name.

Todoroki asked, surprised, “You used to call Izuku using his first name?”

Bakugo looked down a bit, in a bit of remorseful voice, and said, “Yeah, I used too. But after I became a… jerk, I stopped being friends with him and became distant.”

**_Flashback 2 enter:_ **

**Bakugo said, holding a bucket, pointing at the name ‘Izuku (Deku) Midoriya’, “Look, you can read the last part of Izuku’s name as Deku.”**

**One of his lackeys said, “Woah! So you can read that!?”**

**Bakugo stated it as a matter of fact manner, turned his head to Izuku, and said, “Deku, that must be what you call a helpless loser who is useless.”**

**Others smiled. Izuku looked sad, and said, “Why are you being so mean, Kacchan?”**

**_Flashback 2 exit_ **

Eri said suddenly angrily, while pouting, “Uncle Kacchan is being a meanie.”

Bakugo felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart, comically representing an arrow consisting of ‘Meanie’ piercing through him.

Bakugo tried to apologize to the little girl, but she didn’t accept it.

**_Flashback 3 enter:_ **

**Bakugo threw a stone on a river which skipped many times and fell in.**

**Others cheered. One of them said, “It has to be a new record.”**

**Bakugo said, smugly, “I bet it is.”, he turned to Izuku and asked, “Where’s yours?”**

**Izuku looked down sadly, and said, “Well, uh, it sank.”, the rest laughed at him.**

**_Flashback 3 exit_ **

Setsuna said, angrily, “Hey, egosive jerk, you shouldn’t tease Green Bean for that! And don’t act as if you can do everything so perfectly!”

She was calmed down by her classmates even though they were a tiny bit angry towards Bakugo. 

**_Flashback 4 enter:_ **

**A preschool classroom was shown. Bakugo’s Quirk came in. He stood in the middle as tiny explosions came out of his hand. Izuku and the rest of the kids congratulated him.**

**The male caretaker said, “Impressive. I bet that it will grow into an amazing Quirk.”**

**The female caretaker said, “Definitely. A flashy Quirk for a future hero. It’s perfect.”**

**Bakugo thought, ‘Yeah you are right. I’m amazing. In fact, I bet that there’s no one as great as I am.’**

**_Flashback 4 exit_ **

Monoma said, “And thus starts the rise of a self-centred, egoistical, and explosive bastard. See that’s what Class 1-A students except Midoriya are like.”

Class 1-B students let him rant but were surprised when he excluded Izuku. Class 1-A students weren’t bothered by him now but were surprised when Izuku was excluded.

**Present Bakugo thought, ‘A worthless bug for me to smash.’**

Inko’s killing intent flared up a bit higher. Bakugo was even more scared, but hid it well.

**_Flashback 5 enter:_ **

**4-year-old Izuku was shown sitting on the floor of his classroom depressively.**

**The rest of the kids made fun of him. The teachers tried to comfort him.**

**Bakugo thought, ‘You are a total failure, Deku.’**

**_Flashback 5 exit_ **

**_Flashback 6 enter:_ **

**Bakugo, his lackeys, and Izuku were marching on a forest path. Bakugo said, in a sing-song voice, “Forward marching, here we go. Members of the agency, Ba-ku-go.”**

**Bakugo slipped on a log bridge and fell into a brook.**

**One of his lackeys asked for his well being, but others said that it was Bakugo, so he would be fine.**

**Present Bakugo thought, ‘I was just fine on my own, Deku.’**

**Bakugo got up and said he would be back up in a second.**

**Present Bakugo thought, ‘I didn’t need your stupid help!’**

**Izuku came down, held his hand out, and asked, worried, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”, Bakugo’s expression changed to neutral, “I was worried that you might have hit your head or something.”, he got angry.**

**Present Bakugo thought, ‘But you looked at me like I was some kind of weakling like you.’**

**_Flashback 6 exit_ **

Mitsuki hit her son’s head. She shouted at Bakugo, “Who in their right minds will think that as looking down, KATSUKI!!? Izuku was just worried about you, and you just bullied him more for THAT!?”

Bakugo felt more guilt fill him up. He felt as if he really had lost his first friend and a blood brother he had due to his superiority complex. 

**He had a flashback of when Izuku tried to save him from Sludge Villain.**

**Bakugo got more angrier, ‘But I’m not! I’m so much better than you are!!’**

**The Bomb room was shown. Uraraka peeked out from behind a pillar. She looked at Iida and the Bomb. She thought, ‘Found it. Now I just have to tell Deku and try my best to stay out of sight until he gets here.’, she was about to tell Izuku but stopped when Iida started talking.**

Shoji asked, “Hey Uraraka, you went in perfectly without getting noticed, but how did he find out that you were there?”

Uraraka, remembering Iida’s act, started laughing, and said in-between laughs, “Iida was being funny. You have to wait and see it.”

Some of them were confused.

**Iida said, “Bakugo definitely has a villainous side. And that’s exactly what we need to succeed in this mission. Hmm. I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent.”, he looked at his hand, “Yes. I won’t fail this trail and bring shame on the Iida family name.”, he closed his fist and spoke with determination, “That means, I must embrace evil to become a hero.”**

Spinner asked, confused, “How do you become a hero by embracing Villainy?”

Iida said, defending himself, “I was just acting my part. Trying to act like a Villain to fulfill the role in that Exercise.”

**Iida turned around and said, in a villainous tone(but it was funny), “Behold. I’m the personification of Villainy. Bwa-ha-ha-ha”, he tried to cackle like a Villain but failed.**

The audience started laughing after seeing Iida’s act of Villainy.

Mr.Compress said, sarcastically, “A top tier villain in the making.”

Iida felt embarrassed after seeing his performance, while he thought, ‘I wasn’t intimidating enough. At least I had fun while acting, even though it turned out funny.’

**Uraraka laughed seeing his performance. She thought, ‘He is too serious.’**

**Iida turned in Uraraka’s direction and said, “Uraraka? Is that you?”**

**Uraraka was surprised. She came out of her hiding spot nervously.**

**Iida said, “I knew you would come here alone the instant that Bakugo ran off by himself and engaged with Midoriya. Your Quirk allows you to float anything that you touch, but I’m prepared for that by hiding every object in this room for you to have nothing to use against me, Hero.”**

Shoda said, “That’s a nice plan, Iida. You rendered Uraraka’s Quirk almost in the exercise.”

Iida thanked Shoda after getting out of his embarrassment. 

**“My dastardly tricks have rendered you helpless. You blundered hero. Hahahahahahahahahaha.”**

The Audience started laughing again. Iida was even more embarrassed.

**Uraraka nervously said, “He really is playing the part.”**

**Izuku was crouching behind a wall. He heard Uraraka’s voice through his Earbud. She said, “Umm, Deku.”**

**Izuku said, “I’m here. How’s it going?”**

**She said, “Iida knows that I’m here. Sorry. But now he is monologuing.”**

Best Jeanist sighed, and said, “One thing that most of the Villains do, whether fake or real, is the monologuing.”

Kamui Woods said, “It gets really boring when some of them say the same things.”

Death Arms said, “True, Bro. True.”, as Backdraft and Mt.Lady nodded their heads.

**He asked, “Where are you?”**

**She said, “Near the middle of the fifth floor.”**

**He looked up and said, “Right above me.”, he looked down, and thought, ‘We probably don’t have much time left now.’, 6 minutes were remaining, ‘We have to finish this faster or they would win.’, he tightened his fist, ‘I won’t give up yet.’, he stood up, stretched the tape, ‘I can capture Kacchan. I won’t lose!’**

Encouraging words were heard throughout the Auditorium.

Izuku felt really happy.

**Bakugo’s grenade gauntlet made a sound. Izuku turned around and was face to face with Bakugo.**

**Momo thought, ‘Why do I feel that this exercise will be a complete disaster and Izuku would do something reckless to win it?’**

Izuku said, jokingly, “Right on spot, Momo.” 

Momo cringed and said, “How true it turned out to be.” 

**Bakugo lifted his hand and closed his fist, and said, “I’m all loaded up.”**

**Izuku asked, “What does that mean?”**

**Bakugo asked, “Why aren’t you using your fancy Quirk?”, he looked like a mentally insane person, “Don’t tell me that you are underestimating me, Deku. Get over here and show me what you are really made of.”**

**Izuku tightened the tape and thought, ‘I have no choice. I have to face him! Right now!!’, he said, determined, “Kacchan, I’m not scared of you anymore.”**

The audience cheered again.

Kendo said, “Show him you are not scared of him anymore, Izu-Midoriya.”, she blushed for the mistake she made.

Setsuna just smirked.

**Bakugo got more angrier, and suddenly his expression led to a one of a sadistic smile.**

**He said, “Since you are such a stalker, by now you have probably known how my Quirk Explosion works.”, he pointed the Grenade Gauntlet towards Izuku, who gasped.**

Toga asked no one, worried, “He isn’t going to do what I’m thinking right?”

She was really worried for Izuku right now. She may love to see her victim’s blood, but whenever she tried to imagine Izuku being the victim, it hurt her. She couldn’t watch Izuku getting hurt too badly.

No one answered anything, she became more worried.

**“I secrete Nitroglycerin-like sweat from my hands and make it blow up. Imagine what I can do if I had a lot of it.”, he pulled the handle on his Gauntlet which revealed a pin.**

Some of them were disgusted by how bakugo’s Quirk works.

“Eww, Bakugo. That’s disgusting. It’s even more disgusting than eating hair.”, said Mineta.

“Says the one who has shitty balls for hair!”, said Bakugo

The ones who understood were even more disgusted, but it was now towards Mineta.

**“That’s right. These Gauntlets aren’t just for show. They’ve been storing up my sweat for one monster blast.”, he got ready to pull the pin out.**

“Did he?”, asked Vlad King worried.

“He did.”, said All Might disappointed.

**All Might thought, ‘No, he is going too far.’, he said, to a microphone, “Young Bakugo. Don’t do it. You’ll kill him!”, Momo looked at the screen with a horrified expression and worried about Izuku.**

The Audience were now horrified thinking about what Bakugo was about to do.

**Bakugo shouted, “He’ll be fine as long as he dodges!”, as he pulled the pin.**

‘Even I wouldn’t release an all-out attack, if it isn’t for Nomu.’, thought Endeavour, shocked.

Touya got up from his seat and shouted, “Were you nuts or what!? That blast could have killed him, you fucking moron. What the hell had possessed you at that time, huh!?”

Bakugo just lowered his head.

Aizawa punished him with a month long detention which piled up with already amassed punishments.

**A monster blast came out of the Gauntlet, which destroyed the corridor in which it travelled. Izuku could only put his hands in front of him in ‘X’ shape. It hit him squarely, passed him, and destroyed some portion of the wall. The tremors caused by the blast reached the Observation Room. The rest of the students were shocked. Kirishima said, “Woah! This is nuts!”, others missed the worried shout, “IZUKU!!!”, from Momo.**

“How could no one notice that?”, asked Mineta.

“We were very busy watching to notice the shout, ribbit.”, said Tsuyu.

Izuku said, calmly, “You were really worried about me, Momo.”

Momo said, sobbing a little, “I thought I lost you in that blast. I hadn’t even talked after so many years.”

Izuku said, while trying to calm her down by hugging, “Don’t worry, Momo. I’ll always be here with you, okay?”

Momo just nodded and hugged him more tightly.

**All Might said, “Come in. Come in, Midoriya.”**

**The destroyed building was shown. It was filled with dust, debris, and smoke.**

**Izuku was shown with a few scratches, and a bit of destroyed costume. He got up and said, a bit scared, “Is that even allowed?”**

Hisashi thought, ‘Izuku’s Saiyan genes to the rescue or he had become resistant to Bakugo’s Explosions.’

**Bakugo came out of the smoke, laughing like a madman. He said, “These are awesome. The more nitrosweat is stored in these Gauntlets, the stronger the explosion is. Go ahead and use your stupid Quirk on me, Deku. Even if you give me everything you have got. You’ll never beat me.”, while smiling like a madman, which would have made Vegeta proud.**

_ In King Kai’s Planet:- _

Vegeta said, “I might hate that brat, but I’m really proud of his smile right now.”

Broly, King Kai, and his pets just sighed, while Goku looked on, confused.

_ Back on Earth:- _

“His pride has caused him to take a path of darkness.”, said Tokoyami and Kuroiro.

**The intermission card was shown.**

**Iida said, while touching his earpiece, “Bakugo, answer me. What is going on down there? Did you cause that blast?”**

**Uraraka got ready to touch the bomb. She thought, determined, ‘Now’s my chance.’, she started running towards it, ‘If I can claim the weapon, that means we win.’**

The crowd now cheered for Uraraka to succeed in getting the win for their team.

Uraraka’s dad and mom cheered, “Go Ochaco. Make us proud.”

Uraraka looked at her parents, smiled warmly, and said, “I’ll surely make you proud, dad, mom.”

Her parents nodded and smiled proudly, and thought, ‘You have already made us proud, Ochako.’

**Iida noticed her, and started running towards her. He said, “Not so fast hero.”**

**She used her Quirk on herself to make her float above Iida. She thought, ‘I just have to touch the weapon. In one move this will all be over.’**

**Iida stopped and thought surprised, ‘Since when can she make herself float.’**

**She shouted, “Release!”**

“That’s a nice strategy to use, Ma’am Uraraka.”, said Shishida.

“Thanks, um…”, said Uraraka.

“It’s Joruta Shishida, Ma’am Uraraka.”, he said.

“Thanks Shishida, but please don’t be so formal.”, she said.

“That’s just the way he talks, Uraraka.”, said Ibara. Uraraka nodded in understanding.

**Exhaust pipes came out of Iida’s legs, as he used his Quirk to secure the weapon.**

**She thought, ‘This special move is hard, but it’s worth it.’**

**She was about to touch it… but, Iida took it away. She then fell, tumbled a few times, and hit the wall.**

Some of them cringed when Uraraka fell hard on the floor.

“That was so close!”, whined Pony.

A few giggled when she whined.

**Iida said, “Admirable attempt. But your Quirk’s no threat if you can’t touch anything. I can easily keep this weapon out of your reach until time runs out.”, he did a villainous laugh.**

**Uraraka got up, determined and frustrated. She thought, ‘It’s not over. I won’t let Deku down.’**

“You didn’t let me down at all, Ochaco.”, said Izuku with his usual smile, while looking at his best friend.

“Thanks, Deku. For believing in me.”, said Uraraka.

**_With Bakugo and Izuku:_ **

**Bakugo said, mockingly, “What’s the matter, Deku? You look scared. You dodged the attack so you can still fight, can you? Come and get me.”**

**Izuku thought, ‘The Gauntlets make it so that he can fire his power at a long range. I’m not safe even if I stay away from him. So what do I do?’**

**Izuku touched his earpiece, and said, “Come in, what’s the situation?”**

**Uraraka said, “It’s not good.”**

**Bakugo said, angrily, and with a sadistic smile, “Are you ignoring me, again? I’ll get your attention.”**

“This isn’t going to end well, right?”, asked Ryukyu, concerned.

“No it doesn’t, Young Tatsuma.”, said All Might, looking at the screen disappointed.

Ryukyu felt even more worried about a certain green haired hybrid Saiyan.

**Observation Room:**

**Kirishima asked, looking at the screen, concerned, “Isn’t this getting a little out of hand? That Bakugo is acting really crazy. He is gonna kill him.”**

“Thanks Kirishima for your concern.”, said Izuku.

“Nah it’s nothing man. I and Bakugo might be best friends, but I’m not gonna simply watch him kill you because of his pride and grudge.”, said Kirishima, reassuringly.

**All Might said, “Not so.”, he thought, ‘Despite his fierce posture, he is not actually trying to kill Midoriya. But still.’, he spoke through the microphone, “Bakugo. Use that stored up power and I’ll have to stop this fight. Your team will lose.”**

“Good call, All Might.”, said Gran Torino for taking charge.

**Damaged Building:**

**Bakugo asked, “HUH!?”**

**All Might’s voice came through the speaker, “To avoid such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you are protecting. That’s the core strategy, whether you are a Hero or a Villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points.”, Bakugo was shaking with anger.**

**Observation room:**

**All Might thought, ‘I know that as a teacher, I should stop this fight now. But!’**

“You buffed idiot!! It was reckless of you to take such a decision!”, shouted Recovery Girl, while hitting All Might with her cane.

“You wanted to see that the kid was able to beat Bakugo or not, and that’s understandable. But not in the Circumstances where his life was almost on line,considering the fact that Bakugo almost got out of control! It was your duty to stop them!!”, shouted Gran Torino, first in praise and then in a reprimanded way.

All Might apologized and assured that he wouldn’t commit such a mistake again.

**Damaged Building:**

**Bakugo shouted, “AAAGGGHHH! FINE THEN!!”**

**Izuku said, “Pillar by the window, now.”**

Ectoplasm said, “Midoriya was creating a plan while Bakugo was getting reprimanded by Al Might. Nice move kid.”

Izuku thanked Ectoplasm.

**Bakugo shouted, shooting straight towards Izuku using his explosions, “WE’LL FIGHT HEAD TO HEAD!!!”**

**Izuku got ready. He thought, ‘It’s no good. I can’t dodge this! I’ve to counterattack!’**

**He went for a punch, but Bakugo used his explosions to maneuver in mid-air and got behind Izuku, and hurt Izuku with an explosion on his back, Izuku screamed due to the pain.**

The Audience hissed when they saw how bad the hit was.

“That is nothing compared to the time when All Might almost broke my back.”,said Izuku, while a shiver ran down his spine as he recounted his Practical Midterm exam.

All Might got scolded again.

**Observation Room:**

**The rest of the kids looked worried, most worried being All Might and Momo.**

**Kirishima asked, “What was that move?”**

**Todoroki said, neutrally, “He doesn’t come along as a guy with strategy. He is actually quite intelligent.”**

**Kirishima asked, “What are you talking about?”**

**Todoroki said, “He changed his trajectory while in mid-air using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen. Very clever.”**

**Momo said, trying to hide her worry, “A feigned attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision. He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his Quirk.”, while she thought, angrily, ‘Or he used his explosions on Izuku while bullying him everyday and learned to use it with extreme precision when Izuku tried to escape him. I hope it’s the first reason. If it is the second, no one can stop me from getting Bakugo out of U.A., not even Izuku.’**

A pit, too deep, was formed in Bakugo’s stomach as he heard it. He thought, remorsefully, ‘I didn’t practice my Quirk to become a hero by almost killing the nerd many times, right? Is that how I practiced my Quirk?’, he then suddenly had an event played in his mind, the one that almost killed Izuku because of his egoistic personality. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was shaking.

Kirishima, and Mitsuki tried to comfort him, which worked out a bit.

Hound dog asked, “Bakugo, Is that true?”

Bakugo didn’t answer as he was thinking about various things only related to the thought of Momo had on-screen.

Nezu asked Bakugo the same question. The only answer he got was an unsure ‘I don’t know.’

**Kaminari sighed, and said, “Bakugo is uber talented. I hate this.”**

**Damaged Building:**

**Izuku was kinda stunned. Bakugo used this opportunity to attack again. He said, while delivering a right hook using the Gauntlet, “Here it comes nerd, the famous right hook you were whining about.”, the hit connected, it damaged Izuku’s right hand a bit, and was lifted in air a bit. Bakugo then grabbed Izuku’s right hand, did a 180 degree turn using his explosions, and threw him on the ground, over his head, while saying, “Don’t you forget what you are, Deku. A WEAKLING!!”**

Izuku flinched and cringed when he saw himself get beaten like that. His girlfriends comforted him. Even Eri and Kota joined in.

Yui shouted, “Don’t give up, Midoriya. Show him that you aren’t a Weakling anymore!”

Class 1-B students and Yui’s parents were surprised at her sudden outburst.

**Izuku almost broke his back. He thought, while looking at the ceiling, ‘He is not giving me any time to form a strategy. I can’t beat him without a Quirk after all. He is too good. I have no choice. I have to use it.’**

“Yes! Use One for All to beat that Pomeranian!”, shouted Tenko, as he and the rest of the audience cheered for Izuku.

**Observation Room:**

**All Might was shown gripping on the microphone.**

**Mina said, worried, “This is hard to watch. All he has to do is wrap tape around him, not to kill him.”**

Izuku said, trying to comfort Mina, “Don’t worry, Mina. It takes a lot more than that to kill me.”

**Momo thought, ‘It’s not just you, Ashido. It pains me more to watch Izuku get pummeled like that.’**

**“Bakugo is certainly acting like a villain.”, said Tokoyami.**

**Kaminari said, “I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight. But he is completely outmatched in terms of combat power. Not to mention that Bakugo seems natural at this stuff.”**

**All Might thought, ‘I should end this. But for his sake I’ll let it go on.’**

Nezu said, seriously, “All Might, I’ll let this slide since it was your first day. If it happens again, I’ll have to fire you. Understood?”

All Might gulped and nodded furiously.

**Izuku got up and started to run away towards the window.**

**Mina said, “He is running away.”**

**Kirishima said, “Not very manly, but he doesn’t have a choice. He is outgunned. Unless he has got some kind of plan. That’s possible.”**

**Momo thought, while worried a bit, ‘Izuku is going to do something reckless to get the win and seeing that his Quirk has a severe backlash, he might break a few bones in the process of winning this exercise.’**

Momo cringed and whispered, “I wish I was wrong about it.”

**Bakugo was walking towards Izuku. He said, “Why won’t you use your damn Quirk against me. Still think you can stop me without it.”**

**Izuku looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes. He said, “That’s not it.”**

**Bakugo said, “You have been hiding your true power for years. What’s the deal, Deku? Did you think you were better than me this entire time?”**

**Izuku said, angrily, “That’s what you think? You Idiot!”,**

The crowd was now hyped since they could feel that the fight was almost reaching the climax.

**He looked up, “You have always been stronger Kacchan! I know that you are better than me!”, he clenched his fist, “Can’t you see!? That’s why I wanna beat you!! BECAUSE YOU ARE AMAZING!!!”**

**Bakugo said, “You are more of an Idiot than I’ve realized. COME AT ME!!!”**

**Both ran toward each other.**

‘Here it comes! The clash between the rivals!’, thought the Audience except Class 1-A, excited.

**All Might thought, ‘The only other time I hear that passion in his voice is when he talks about being a Hero. In order to achieve his dream, he has to do this. Not for me, but for himself.’**

**Both jumped in the air and pulled back their right hands. Izuku used One for All in his right hand, while Bakugo popped small explosions till it became glowing hot.**

**Izuku shouted, as he was suddenly covered in white aura of ki, “DETROIT!!!”, while Bakugo shouted, “AARRGGHH!!”**

**Kirishima said, “They are going to kill each other!”**

**All Might shouted, “Both of you Stop!!”**

**Izuku shouted, “URARAKA NOW!!!”**

The rest of them were confused when Izuku called out Uraraka, mirroring the same expression that the on-screen All Might had.

**Uraraka grabbed on a pillar, as she said, “Right!”**

Koda asked, “Was this the part of the plan, Midoriya?”

“Yep.”, said Uraraka and Izuku together.

**Izuku said, “I can’t beat you. Not in a 1 on 1 fight like this. But I can win!!”**

**Izuku changed the direction of his fist downward. Bakugo exploded in close range, near Izuku’s face and chest, while screaming, SMASHHH!!!”, as he did an uppercut, which released a lot of air pressure that caved the ceiling and the floors above it, thus destroying the structure of the building. Bakugo was surprised.**

**Iida was shocked. He said, “What’s happening!?”**

Iida said, realising the plan, “Oh, I see. Since I had removed all the objects that Uraraka could use her Quirk on, you planned to use One for All to break the ceilings so that she could use it as projectiles. That’s an impressive plan.”

Izuku thanked Iida and said that it wouldn’t have worked without Uraraka.

**Uraraka used her Quirk on the pillar she grabbed and used it like a baseball bat. Uraraka shouted, “This is it. Sorry Iida.”, she swung the bat, while shouting, “Combined Special Move: The Comet Home Run.”, the debris shot forward towards Iida.**

“Uraraka, I didn’t know you were into Baseball.”, said Todoroki, impressed and intrigued.

“I used to watch and play it with my Dad, when I was younger.”, said Uraraka, as she rubbed her head nervously.

‘One more thing we have in common.’, thought Todoroki.

**He shouted, “In the name of villainy, I command you to stop this.”**

**None of the debris hit Iida and was distracted, so she used her Quirk on herself and jumped towards the bomb. She grabbed it and said, “I got it!”**

**Iida shouted, “No, the weapon!”**

The Audience cheered and congratulated Izuku and Uraraka for their win. Uraraka blushed a bit at the compliments, while Izuku tried not to faint since he was being praised by some of his favourite pros.

**Bakugo looked up, and said, “This was your big plan? From the very beginning, wasn’t it?”, he looked towards Izuku and said, “You were playing me this entire time, you BASTARD!!”**

**Izuku said, “I wasn’t going to use it. Because I can’t control it.”, the smoke cleared, showing a very injured Izuku, with one broken arm and the other burnt along with some of his costume, “My body just can’t handle the backlash of my power yet. Mr.Aizawa said I would be useless but this was all I could think of. This is the only way I had any chances of winning.”**

**Bakugo looked shocked.**

**The rest of the students looked stunned. Momo and All Might looked worried but hid it well. The timer came to zero.**

The Audience too could only look at the screen in shock. 

“No way.”, said a parent looking at the damage Izuku received.

“Look at the state he is in.”, said another.

Uraraka apologized to Izuku for not being there to help him, but Izuku said it was fine and at least was able to defeat Kacchan.

Aizawa strangled All Might. He threatened, “The next time you pull such a stunt on your successor or any other student, I’m gonna strangle, beat the hell out of you, and then fire you myself. Understood?”, All Might nodded his head vigorously.

Hisashi, Inko, and Tenko looked at All Might and Bakugo with Killer intent, and a face that said ‘Do the same shit like this again to my son/ my baby/ my bro, I’ll kill you in the most gruesome way.’, they just nodded furiously. 

**Momo and All Might whispered, in awe/ proudly, “You did it, Izuku!/ You did it.”**

**All Might announced, “The Hero Team WINS!!”, Izuku fell down.**

**Momo thought, ‘What he did was stupid and uneccassary.’, a small smile appeared on her face, ‘But, he is still the same reckless idiot I knew back then.’, she then pouted angrily, ‘Also, no one will stop me from giving him a piece of mind after school.’**

Izuku said, while blushing a bit, “I can’t deny the fact you look more cute when you are angry.”

Momo blushed, and said, “Don’t say things like that suddenly, Baka!!”, she pouted.

He couldn’t resist, so he kissed her. She was surprised, but gave in. They kissed passionately for some time.

Projector said, “Ignoring their moment, let’s watch something interesting before we move on to the next episode.”, and then called out Izuku, “Hey, Midoriya. Want to see one of the iconic moments of your Great Great Grandfather.”

All of them felt intrigued. Izuku asked, confused and a bit annoyed since he was interrupted, “My Great Great Grandfather?”

Projector said, “Yes. Your Great Great Grandfather. His name was Son Goku. He was alive during the Pre-Quirk Era.”

The few Hybrid Saiyans’ parents were really interested. They really wanted to know how their fellow-racemen lived during the Pre-Quirk Era.

Nezu asked, “May we know what that iconic moment is, my friend?”

Projector said, “It was his first time transforming into Super Saiyan 3.”

Hisashi was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement. The partial Saiyans thought shocked, ‘Super Saiyan 3!?’

Hisashi shouted, excited “Fucking play it quickly! I’m really excited to see it again!!”

**Goku was shown wearing his usual orange gi, with blue colored weighted shirt, wristbands, and boots. He had his usual smile. He also had a halo over his head.**

**He said, “You are going to love this. Trust me.”**

Hisashi shouted, “I’m surely in love with this moment! I would watch this over and over again, rather than killing people, specifically Villains, and Evil Heroes!”, and then started to mumble excitedly.

People did not care about his mumbling.

**He had Black side spiked hair and black eyes, with no aura. He said, “What you are seeing now is my normal state.”**

Ryukyu asked, “Normal state?”

Hisashi said, “That’s the base form of us, Pure and Hybrid Saiyans.”

The rest were intrigued more now. 

**He transformed, and gained a yellow color aura around him. His hair went from black to semi-rising golden blonde, with teal colored eyes. His muscles bulged a little. He said, “This is a Super Saiyan.”**

Burnin’ asked, “A Super what?”

Hisashi answered, “A Super Saiyan. It’s basically a transformation only attainable by Pure and Hybrid Saiyans, which increases their physical aspects by 50 times.”

The rest of the audience were shocked.

**He transformed again, his aura grew wild and jagged and electric discharges appeared. His hair went full rising golden blonde. His muscles bulged a little more. He said, “This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan. Or, you can just call this a Super Saiyan 2.”**

Hisah then said, “This is the second level of the Super Saiyan transformation which is basically a 100 times multiplier.”

The rest of them were even more shocked.

The Hybrid Saiyans’ Parents thought, ‘So that’s how a Super Saiyan 2 looks like.’ 

**Fat Buu nodded and said, “Uh-huh, Uh-huh!”**

**Babidi said, smugly and without interest, “Oh-ho. What a useless transformation. You’ve changed your hair, so what?”**

Monoma asked, uninterested, “Yea, what’s the difference in that. Even Quirks like that power multipliers exist.”

Hisashi asked smugly, “Then have you heard of a 400 times multiplier?”

Some of the Audience shouted, “400 TIMES!?”

Hisashi said, “Yep. I won’t say anything much since it would just decrease the suspense of it.”

**Goku smirked and said, “Just wait.”**

**Kami’s Lookout:**

**Piccolo said, with doubt, “Has he really found a way to surpass an ascended Saiyan? Is that possible?”**

Hisashi said, “Before you people ask who he is. He is from an alien race called-”, but was cut off when Midnight said, “Namekians.”

Hisashi asked, “How did you know?”

Midnight said, “I had a lot of interest in Pre-Quirk Era history, so I read about it. I was also intrigued by a group of warriors known as Z-Fighters.”

Hisashi said, “Oh, I see that at least someone took time to read about the unofficial defenders of Earth.”

**Krillin said, not believing in Goku, “He must be bluffing. I mean, what would that make him? Double ascended?”**

**Earth:**

**Goku’s expression changed to a bit angry. He said, “And this!”**

**Kami’s Lookout:**

**Master Roshi said, “Eh? What’s he doing?”**

**Earth:**

**Goku crouched and said while trying to break his limits, “IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!!!”**

All the students shouted, “PLUS ULTRA!!!”

A few of them snickered. Hisashi was irritated.

**He started screaming trying to reach deep into his potential and break his limit. His hair started to sway in the air violently, while he emitted his aura more brightly.**

**Kami’s Lookout:**

**Piccolo, Krillin, and Goten felt Goku’s power level rising exponentially.**

**Earth:**

**Goku was still screaming. His scream is getting more and more powerful.**

Kaminari asked, “Why is that guy screaming like that?”

Hisashi said, “That’s because when generally a person tries to power up it usually involves drawing the power out of one’s body that is hidden deep within. The drawing out of power causes unimaginable pain to the body. So a person screams due to unbearable pain.”

The rest of the Audience nodded in understanding.

**King Kai’s Planet:**

**King Kai said, worried, “No, stop it, Goku. If you do this now, it’s going to drain away all the time you have left on Earth. And I’d say you need every second of it as it is.”**

Kinoko asked, “Is he, uhh…, dead?”

Hisashi said, “Yeah he is.”

“WHAT!?”, shouted most of the audience.

Hisashi said, “He has died 4 times. The one shown now is after 2nd death.”

The rest were so shocked that they didn’t utter a word.

**Earth:**

**Goku was still screaming. It was so powerful that it created medium-sized waves in the ocean under him which moved in all directions. Buu and Babidi looked surprised, as clouds started to move in Goku’s direction. By now the planet Earth had started shaking.**

Endeavour asked, “Just how powerful is he?”

Hisashi said, “One of the strongest in the 12 known universes under Grand Zeno.”

The audience were now terrified of Izuku’s ancestor’s power, while he decided to reach such heights in the coming days and was extremely excited about it.

**Kami’s Lookout:**

**Piccolo opened his eyes in surprise. He said, in disbelief, “It’s unreal. How is he generating that much power?”**

**Goten said, “Do it, dad.”**

Sero said, “Mr.Goku’s son’s hair looks just like his dad’s.”

Hisashi said, “Actually, 3 generations had the same hair style. My Great Grandfather, Goku, his dad, Bardock, and his second son, Goten.”

**Krillin said, struggling to stand properly, “It’s too much.”**

**Trunks, in Super Saiyan 1, stopped flying, and said, surprised, “What’s going on? Goten’s dad is putting out even more energy than before.”, he blinked, “I should go. I don’t wanna get yelled at again.”, he started flying again.**

**Goku was still screaming. His scream was so powerful that huge waves started rising and were moving very quickly. The wind speed had also increased. Trees were almost about to get uprooted. Signboards fell.**

The audience were speechless and were wondering about how powerful his scream was.

**Goku’s hair started to grow longer. Babidi had to fly back to not get pulled towards Goku.**

**King Kai’s World:**

**King Kai said, worried, “Stop it. Stop it now, Goku.”**

“Who is he?”, asked Ojiro.

“That’s King Kai. The supreme kai of the northern region of our universe, Universe 7.”, said Hisashi.

“But why is he worried?”, asked Native.

“That’s because he knows the strain of transforming into Super Saiyan 3.”, said Hisashi.

The rest nodded.

**Earth:**

**Goku’s scream started to break the glasses of the buildings and fall on to the ground, the signboards malfunctioned, the electronic devices went static and got destroyed.**

Present Mic said, impressed, “His screams are far more powerful than mine.”

**Goku was still screaming. His aura got more brighter.**

**Tien said, with his eyes closed, “It feels like the whole world is shaking apart. What is Goku doing? If he doesn’t stop this, everything is going to be destroyed.”**

“WHAT!!?”, shouted most of the Audience.

Hisashi chuckled and said, “it’s funny to see that the unofficial defender of Earth almost annihilated the same planet just by screaming.”

**The Gym equipment fell. Mr.Satan fell and said, “Please somebody make it stop.”**

**The dimension around Goku changed to complete blackness. His face close-up was shown. Moving into the eye, which showed glass shattering. Oozaru was shown transforming into an adult Goku who in turn started to turn into a Baby Goku in a fetal position, who spun a few times and was enveloped in golden light. Goku’s face and Oozaru were shown a few times.**

“And what’s that Monkey?”, asked Bakugo.

Hisashi got angry and roared, transforming into Super Saiyan, “DON’T CALL THAT A MONKEY!!”, he transformed and said, “That’s what is known as Oozaru form. A Saiyan with a tail transforms into that when he/ she looks at the full moon.”

**And finally, Goku let out a louder final scream, causing him to be covered in blinding light.**

The people who had sound sensitive Quirks had to cover their ears when Goku let out his final scream.

**Buu flew back a bit. Babidi had covered his eyes from blinding light. The light died down and revealed Goku. Babidi freaked out.**

**Goku was shown, with longer, spikier golden blonde hair that reached his hips. His eyebrows weren’t there anymore, which would have looked funny if he hadn’t had that scowl.**

**Goku said in a bit of a deep voice, “Sorry that took so long. This is what I call a Super Saiyan 3.”**

A shiver ran down everyone’s spine in fear after they saw Goku transform into Super Saiyan 3.

Izuku, Kyoka, and Momo, thought in unison, excited, ‘I hope I can reach that level some day.’, and then thought in confusion, ‘Wait What!?’

**The screen went out.**

Projector asked, “So, how was it?”

Shouts of ‘Awesome!’, ‘So hyped up!’, ‘Super Manly!’, etc was heard all across the Auditorium.

Projector asked, “Want to watch the next episode?”

All of them yelled excited, “YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!”


End file.
